The Royal Carriers
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: In their world, males who can carry children are sold as slaves for pleasure. King Nico breaks the rules by marrying his carrier, Percy. He learned respect for all humans from his mentor, King Matthew. When Matthew dies, Nico wants to help Matthew's son Derek to become as great a king as his father had been. Trend/Derek/Sam, Nico/Percy, Sander/Donny slash mpreg
1. A Royal's Plan

PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || Royal Carriers || Sonny || PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO

Title: The Royal Carriers – Two Kingdoms, One Mindset

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, masturbation, anal, oral, mpreg, pregnancy, slavery, male carrier discrimination, violence, rape, dealing with rape, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Sander/Donny, Luke/Thess, Percy/Kitty, Luke/Octavian, Herc/Thea, Joe/Nico, Marshall/Sara, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Tempest/Blackjack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, Tyson, Tempest, Blackjack

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Phylicia Rosenberg, Hunter Hood, Hayden Hood, Bellatrix la Fey, Sara Mers, Joanna Foxx, Sedanur Aykan

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Chrysander Rodriguez, Charisma Rodriguez, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, James Charles di Angelo, Laura Silena di Angelo, Jackson Tyson di Angelo, Matthew Robert Chase, Theadora Tiphane Chase, Lucas Thomas Chase, Tristan Frederick Chase, Hercules Grace, Thalia Hylla Grace, Jupiter Perseus Grace, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Elizabeth Mason, Amarilla Cage, Anthismos Cage, Kathryn Ellen, Alabaster Ellen

Own Horses: Rush, Fighter, Shadowchaser, Trickster, Nightowl

Summary: After King Hades had died, Nico had ascended to the throne, just a lost and lonely little prince, unsure what to do with himself. An allied king named Matthew had helped him on his rocky path and when King Matthew passes away, leaving his only son and heir Derek in quite the similar situation, Nico wants to provide the same kind of guidance for Derek that he had received.

Nico's heir and pride Donny had grown up being close friends with Derek so Nico sends his son to comfort Derek and invite him over to their realm, to ensure Derek that he had an ally in Nico.

In a world where some males are born with the ability to carry children, seen as a present from the gods and sold as valuable slaves, Nico could call himself lucky to own Percy, who had blessed him with seven wonderful children so far. When love had blossomed between them, the slave had risen to become Nico's queen. And now that Derek was the only one left of his family, Nico wants to give Derek a beautiful and kind carrier as a coronation present, because Derek needs an heir.

Derek, involved and in love with his adviser Trend, had his eyes set on a carrier-slave who had danced on the annual Spring Celebration, but the boy had slipped away from him. It's his luck that Donny manages to track exactly that carrier down to have him waiting in Donny's home for Derek's visit. When finding the carrier named Sam, Donny also finds something gorgeous for himself.

Now Donny has Sander and is falling in love with his slave, even though the young carrier-prince needs to find a suitable king, while Derek and Trend deal with their previously abused carrier.

**The Royal Carriers**

_Two Kingdoms, One Mindset_

_Chapter 1: A Royal's Plan_

King Nico di Angelo had been relatively young when his father, King Hades, had passed away and he had to ascend onto the throne. He had been afraid and intimidated by the responsibilities that were thrown upon him, had felt alone and somehow scared. Their kingdom's greatest ally had helped him through that hard time, had provided the guidance he had needed.

King Matthew had taught him how to be a good king, even without his father around. Nico's gratitude had shown by tightening the bonds between their two realms, making them the most powerful union in their known world. King Matthew had only one child, his only heir Prince Derek.

Derek was, to put it lightly, an arrogant little prat. An only child and prince; what else was to be expected of him, after all? Nico knew better though, he saw through the facade, saw the fear. A fear to one day become the king, to one day become a king not half the king his father was. To disappoint his kingdom. Nico had felt the same way after his father's death and King Matthew had made it possible for Nico to overcome that fear. So Nico had sworn to return the favor and make sure Derek's path would be an even one. That had started out early, when Nico had pushed his oldest son, Prince Donny, to befriend the other prince. To strengthen the bond between both realms and also to ensure that he would have a connection to Derek, in the worst case.

"Nico?", whispered a soft voice. "You have that brooding look going on, you know that brooding look upsets me and makes me worry and you know worry isn't good for our baby, my king."

Nico snorted amused as he turned toward his lover, slave and queen. You could say their relationship was not the most orthodox, but it didn't make it any less intense and real. Percy was the most mesmerizing creature Nico had ever seen. Sea-green, emotional eyes, dark, messy hair, sun-kissed, soft skin, long legs, a cute nose, full, pink lips. Nico had seen the other on the slave-market twenty years ago and he had known, the instant their eyes locked and the stubborn slave had spit into Nico's face out of principle, that Nico had to have the fierce beauty.

Percy was a rare and valuable possession. A male carrier. They were sold for pleasure and reproductive purposes, for only the strongest and most potent men could dominate another man. It was a sign of strength to have a male lover, a status-symbol so to speak. Those who couldn't afford a carrier had an affair with a regular man beside their marriage to a female, to prove a point too. But the truth was; everyone wanted to own a carrier. Mostly so because carriers were known for their high fertility. A blessing from the gods, presents for mankind. So carriers were especially sought out in royal families, who thought they deserved that present from the gods.

And King Nico di Angelo owned the most beautiful carrier of them all. Getting up from his chair, Nico walked over to his slave. His slave who had all too soon fallen in love with Nico and had made Nico fall no less in love with him. They became lovers and when Nico first held his firstborn child, he knew that Percy was more than a slave or even a lover. He was the mother of Nico's child, the one who had given birth to his heir. Percy was his queen. The wedding followed soon after and even though it had made many uneasy that Nico had married a slave, the status of Percy being a carrier had eased the minds of his people. And since Percy had blessed their kingdom with seven heirs so far – expecting the eighth right now – the folk cheered for their queen. It also helped that Percy was the kindest and most lovable person Nico had ever made and had easily charmed the people of Itannwn into adoring him and accepting him as their queen.

"Our baby isn't bothered when you fuss over our other children, I doubt your worry about my brooding look will affect the little one any more", chuckled Nico and kissed Percy tenderly.

It was their eighth baby. Eight healthy, beautiful children, all thanks to his amazing queen. Even after all those years, Nico sometimes still had problems believing how lucky he was.

"What are you brooding about, my king and master?", asked Percy softly, leaning against Nico.

"News reached me, that... King Matthew has passed away", replied Nico with a frown.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that. He was important to you", murmured Percy, resting his head against Nico's chest. "What do you plan to do now, Nico? I mean... What about Derek?"

"Derek will rise to be king now, following his father's footsteps, or at least attempting to", stated Nico, tightening his arms around Percy's waist. "I worry about him though..."

"You do sound doubtful. Why do you sound doubtful? I thought you liked the lad", questioned Percy. "Don't you trust him to become a king worthy of Fólannia's crown?"

"I do", confirmed Nico with a slow nod. "I just don't know if he's ready for this kind of responsibility yet. Or how he is handling his father's death. I'm worried about him, you know?"

"Send Donny over", suggested Percy simply.

"Mh?", grunted Nico confused, looking down at his queen.

"Donny, you know, our son. He's friends with Prince Derek, isn't he? Send Donny to check on the prince, or future king, see how he's doing. Invite the future king over to our realm, to show those who may be doubtful about the prince becoming a king that Prince Derek has our full support."

"You truly are the best queen I could have wished for", murmured Nico, kissing Percy again.

"I know", chimed Percy with a mischievous grin. "I'll talk to Piper in the morning and send her out to help Donny packing and then I'll get our little darling set for the journey."

Donny was their second born child, only sixteen at the moment. His older sister had joined the army – the all-female special force of the Hunt – making Donny the heir of the throne. Those little journeys were a good thing to ease Donny into his future responsibilities as the queen.

Donny had inherited the carrier-gene and albeit frowned upon, Percy was already a well-loved queen to this country so Nico was confident that one day, Donny would be as good a queen as Percy. The only problem was that Nico was afraid what kind of man may be the king at Donny's side. To most people, carriers were little more than a dog. Held as pets, as simple lust-slaves and breeding bitches. Nico had often seen how other royals mistreated their carriers. And Nico was afraid that his baby boy would end up with someone not worthy of him, someone who would treat Donny like he wasn't worth a dime. The truth was that men like Nico were rare. Those who treated carriers like humans, like equals even, who fell in love with them.

Nico wished for Donny to have that too.

And if he was being truly honest, he had hoped for Donny to find that in Derek. It had been another reason why Nico had pushed the friendship between the two young princes, because Derek was the last of his line and he would need heirs, but it had manifested early that Derek was more interested in the male gender than he was in the female. Derek was a prat, but deep down, he was a good kid and with the close friendship between their kingdoms, Derek had grown up respecting carriers too. Derek would be an honorable and decent husband for Donny and that would truly be a good union for their kingdoms. Not that Nico planned on forcing them into anything, he just... _hoped_.

"What do you think about Derek, as a... future son-in-law?", suggested Nico softly.

Percy was contently curled together against Nico's chest. "You want him for Donny."

"Yes. I've been thinking about it for some time now", nodded Nico, caressing Percy's hair.

"I'm not... sure", confessed Percy with a frown. "Don't get me wrong, I like Derek and I think he's going to be a great king some day, but when I see him and Donny interacting, I see two gossiping best friends, not two potential lovers. There is no spark between them. And I want that for my Donny, for _any_ of my children really. Love. I mean... I _know_ that Donny can consider himself lucky if he has a best friend in his husband, but... I still hope he may find true love..."

"_We_ didn't start off as true love either. It scarcely does", murmured Nico, nose buried in Percy's hair, inhaling deeply. "Perhaps if Derek and Donny were married, if they would expect children, maybe that may ignite that spark you're hoping for. If given time, they could fall in love..."

"Suppose you're right, but...", sighed Percy, burying his face in Nico's chest.

"I know, mio amore", chuckled Nico amused. "You imagine the full-blown romance for Donny. To meet the perfect prince on one of our balls, or a ball we go and attend. The perfect dance beneath the moonlight, true love's first kiss, then the courting and engagement and the perfect marriage."

"One can dream, right?", huffed Percy a little embarrassed.

"Well, let's send Donny over to consult Derek and... see where this is going", murmured Nico. "Perhaps this life-changing event may also change their feelings, bring them closer."

"I highly doubt that", whispered Percy and shook his head. "Last time Prince Derek had been over, I caught him with his adviser. And I'm pretty sure it was more than just fooling around, I saw it in their eyes. They're in love with each other, Nico."

"You and me both know that this relationship there won't last. Can't last", grunted Nico sternly. "Trend is a nice kid and all, but neither of them is a carrier and Derek, as the last member of his family, _needs_ to have heirs. He either needs to find a queen, or buy a carrier. _Or_ marry Donny."

Percy nodded in slow-motion. He knew what Nico said made sense. Their kingdoms were close and _truly_ united, the new realm would be overwhelmingly strong. Derek would be a good husband, would treat Donny right and if the two best friends would be married, Derek may be able to keep his relationship with Trend – even though it would have to be a hidden affair – but Donny would allow his husband happiness. Even if it meant no happiness for himself. Donny was just that much like Percy, he would sacrifice his own happiness for that of those he loved. The thing was that Percy wanted more than just friendship-love for Donny, he wanted romance-love for Donny. He wanted the things that Percy had found in Nico, but they hadn't had the most romantic and happy start either, so maybe Nico's method was the right one. Maybe if Donny and Derek were to marry, then they could find love in each other. As long as Donny was kept safe.

"You know that Donny still has some months left to find true love before you get to arrange any kind of marriage for our son", said Percy nonetheless. "If _King_ Derek doesn't have a queen by then, we can propose that idea to them both. It would be a good settlement for Donny."

"As you wish, my queen", agreed Nico. "We both want the same. We want a worthy husband for Donny. I'm just not as convinced as you are that Donny will find his Prince Charming before his seventeenth birthday and as our heir and future queen, he needs a husband before then."

"Our Donny is a little charmer. If he wouldn't be so shy, he may have found his Prince Charming already, but he's just not brave enough to approach anyone", sighed Percy frustrated.

"True enough", agreed Nico thoughtful. "Then again, I think he's afraid. Afraid to make a wrong decision. It's a pretty large burden that the one he chooses will be the future king of Itannwn. He doesn't want to disappoint us, or our people. I remember that feeling all too well."

"I know, my love", whispered Percy softly and leaned up to kiss his king. "But you did good."

"By breaking all tradition and marrying my gorgeous, little carrier", huffed Nico with a grin, his arms around Percy's waist, pulling the carrier closer. "A slave, made the queen. The ruckus I raised... I think my father would have had a heart-attack if he had lived to see the day."

"And still here I am, being your wonderful queen", grinned Percy mischievously, kissing Nico again, his arms around the king's neck. "Sometimes, traditions and rules need to be broken and re-defined so our society can evolve and bloom. I trust Donny to have the same instincts as you and make the right decision that will lead our kingdom into a brighter future."

"Wise words, as expected of you, my wise queen", hummed Nico with a slow nod.

"You know you're the only one to call me wise", whispered Percy amused, kissing Nico's jaw.

"Well, many are stupid enough to judge a carrier by just that. Being a carrier. They think all you're useful for is bearing children and spreading your legs while looking pretty", stated Nico, tenderly caressing Percy's pregnant belly. "But you're brilliant. Maybe not book-brilliant like Octavian and Annabeth, or strategist-brilliant like Luke and Jason, but you, you are... heart-brilliant. You have a big heart and you make your decisions with it, which are wiser than many others."

/break\

Prince Derek was drunk. A regular occurrence these days. His adviser, lover and oldest friend frowned concerned as he carried the drunk prince to their chambers. Derek was small, lithe, with shoulder-long, dark-brown curls and deep, dark emerald eyes. He was a bit on the feminine side, but that didn't take away any of his masculinity, as obscure as that may sound. Derek was strong, confident – sometimes a little too confident, so much that it was more arrogance really – and he could dominate a whole room of aristocrats. He had that air about himself that could make someone cower and obey him. It was quite fascinating to watch.

"Trend, you stay?", yawned the sleepy prince, tugging on his adviser's robes.

Trend chuckled softly and crawled into bed with his lover. They had grown up together, Trend had been raised to be Prince Derek's adviser. They had edged on a lot. Fought a lot. Trend was a disciplined, well-trained boy, Derek had been a reckless, egocentric prat. When they had hit their teens, their fights had led to angry sex. The sex was something they could work with and soon, their relationship took an entirely different turn. Trend was who he was supposed to be. Derek's closest confider. But their relationship wasn't meant to last. Derek was the only child of an only child. There was no great-grand-cousin who could take the throne if Derek died next, so Derek would need an heir. Without a woman or a carrier, that wouldn't happen. And Trend knew that, was painfully aware that he was only an affair at the sidelines. Even though he did enjoy that too, he wanted more. He wanted to stay at Derek's side and protect him. Submissives were manipulative, Trend knew that from his own experiences with Derek (even though 'submissive' would be one of the last words Trend would ever use to describe Derek, because the brunette was a manipulator and control-freak who liked to dominate a situation, even though he bottomed for Trend). Trend didn't want to witness how some manipulative skank used Derek for his power and wealth.

"Sleep some, my prince", ordered Trend softly, kissing Derek's shoulder. "Tomorrow will be an important day and you should be sober for that. It would... help your image."

Many didn't trust the sixteen years old to become a king worthy of Matthew's throne. Tomorrow was an important and official day though, the first test Derek would be put to after his father's day.

/break\

Derek was bored out of his mind. He was glad that he had his trusted trio with him – his adviser Trend, his bodyguard Marshall and his handmaiden Sara. His own, little royal court. The only people in the palace who he truly trusted. Marshall was the silent, brooding type. Dark-skinned, his ancestors being from the colonies in Africa. But he was a loyal knight to the crown, the head of Derek's knights. Phylicia was a loud and happy girl and a loyal friend. And Trend was... damn, Trend was something else. Stoic, stubborn, intellectual, a trained knight and the most intelligent person Derek knew. Also an excellent lover. Derek had been raised not to show his emotions, because they were his weakness and if he admitted them, they could be exploited. But, just to himself, Derek had to admit that he was kind of in love with Trend.

He was aware that he could never make Trend his royal consort, because he needed an heir. He'd have to get a carrier. Not a wife, the mere thought of laying with a woman made him want to puke. But a carrier, that he could probably live with. He had had flings before, had topped with others. And he had to admit, he really enjoyed it. Something he couldn't do with Trend. So a carrier wasn't exactly something Derek would despise. The problem though was Trend. He didn't want to lose Trend for a nice piece of ass and a baby. The only option, in Derek's mind, would be a carrier that held the same appeal to both, Derek and Trend. Because that carrier would be shared. Because Derek was not going to give Trend up. So he had to find something that Trend liked.

And today was the perfect opportunity for that. It was the annual Spring Dance. The carrier trader traveled throughout the continent, showing off his goods. The carriers danced at the courts of the royals, to bring the lands prosperity and fertility. Which meant the most beautiful carriers would be dancing at Derek's court tonight. Right now they were off-limits, they couldn't be sold during the dance tour. But Derek could pick one, maybe tell the trader to keep that one saved for him. Kings always had first choice when it came to carriers.

Still, right now Derek was bored. Because the dancers weren't out yet and the politicians were still talking and babbling and Derek just wanted to watch some hot, cute guys dancing for him, really.

"Now, to get to the main attraction, Trader Jones and his carriers", announced a dark voice.

Derek perked up some, aware of the look Trend was giving him. Derek knew how Trend felt about all of this. Even though Derek had told him that nothing would change, even if Derek would buy a carrier, Trend still thought he would be out of the picture. Derek grabbed his lover's hand.

"Mh?", grunted Trend and leaned in some, thinking Derek wanted something.

"I love you", pressed Derek out, whispering into Trend's ears. "Don't doubt it."

Trend stiffened surprised and stared at his king. They had never said _that_. They spend all their time together, were intimate, kissed and fucked, but they had never put a name to it. Trend was wise enough not to declare his love to his king. He blinked a couple of times as he stared at Derek.

"I... I love you too", whispered Trend back, caressing the back of Derek's hand with his thumb.

They couldn't kiss, not in public, not in front of other royal visitors. Their relationship was tolerated, not accepted. But there was a tenderness in Derek's dark, green eyes. A tenderness that was so very rare. Trend had ever only seen it on rare occasions, when Derek had been a very little boy. He had been very isolated, trained to become the king at an early age already.

"At least try and pay attention to the attraction", stated Marshall's dark voice behind them.

Derek and Trend flushed a little as they turned back to the front to watch the dance. There were a lot of carriers – three dozens at least – all only dressed in the shortest, most see-through silken robes, adored with jewels and gold and silver. They looked expensive. Well, they were expensive. Worth more than most of the treasures in the kingdoms. Derek's eyes wandered with only mild interest. Pretty, frail little things. Playthings he would keep for one night, but not more. Boring. He didn't like the cute little carriers, the girly ones. He liked his men strong, muscular and tall. Like that one. Emerald eyes widened stunned as he spotted the one that wasn't like the others.

Normally, carriers were lithe, small, nearly girlish sometimes. They weren't really allowed to do much exercises – because carriers had to be cute, submissive little things. They were also often pale, kept in houses and locked away until they were being sold. Purity in their pale skin, because they didn't do manual labor outside. But this one carrier, he was about the opposite of what was usual. He had bronze-skin, tightly wrapped around gorgeous muscles. When that boy belly-danced, his six-pack was more than enchanting. And so were those _arms_. Derek drooled just seeing those biceps. And the way those hips moved, left to right and right to left, it was like the hypnotic swing of a pendant. Derek gulped hard as he found his favorite body-part of the carrier and it surprised him which one that was. Not the cock or even the perfect bubble-butt, but the eyes. They were dark, like a jungle or forest and as the boy danced in the front row, so close to Derek and his court, Derek could see all the different shades of green there were. More than Derek had ever seen. And his favorite color was green, the color of their kingdom. But these eyes, they held more shades of green than Derek had ever seen in his life. He could spend all day staring into them, counting every shade.

"He's gorgeous...", whispered Derek stunned, completely transfixed by the green-eyed beauty.

Trend nodded slowly. He knew who his lover was talking about. The bronze-skinned Adonis was pretty hard to miss. Peanut-colored curls swaying around his face as he stared proudly. Most others had their heads lowered, staring submissively at the floor while dancing. But this one, he was fierce. He was staring straight ahead, even dared to glare at Derek. The look in those green eyes send one clear message: _You may make me dance like a puppet, but you don't own me_. It was interesting, to say the least. Slaves, especially carriers, knew better than to challenge royalty – especially so a king. But this one, he didn't care. It made Trend grin a little.

"You two are drooling a bit there", pointed Marshall out, sound all business and neutral.

Once again, the bodyguard made Derek and Trend blush a bit. Both simultaneously tried to wipe their chins, just to notice that Marshall had tricked them. The dark-skinned man was grinning amused and Sara was laughing as Derek and Trend glared annoyed.

/break\

The rest of the night passed with a lot of alcohol and food. Derek and Trend stumbled back into their chambers lip-locked. Derek's arms were wrapped around Trend's neck greedily.

"Did you like him?", asked Derek against his lover's lips.

"Who?", asked Trend in return, practically throwing his lover onto the bed.

"The pretty one with the green eyes and the bronze skin", stated Derek, sitting up.

"The cheeky one", nodded Trend thoughtful. "He didn't lower his eyes. Not once."

"Feisty, yes", agreed Derek with a cheeky grin of his own. "Kept glaring at me."

"And you liked that?", interrogated Trend as he stripped down.

"Well, I'm the king. I'm used to everyone kissing my feet. You don't. You've always spoken your mind. It's what I value the most about you", replied Derek softly. "What good would a carrier be if he'd just submissively lay there and take it? That would really just make him that. A carrier. Not a person. I want a person. A challenge. Someone I could have feelings for."

"So you have decided", observed Trend lowly, slowly walking up to the bed.

"Depends on what you think, idiot", sighed Derek and reached out for his lover. "I want you. I am not giving you up. I know I need an heir, but when I get a carrier, I will get one that you want too, because he would be _ours_ and not mine. I will never end our relationship, Trend. Not over something as trivial as finding someone to have my heir. This is _our_ choice, not just mine."

"You're weird, my king", stated Trend with a fond smile.

"They say love has that effect on people", whispered Derek and kissed Trend.

"I like the sound of that", observed Trend, caressing Derek's cheek. "So you're serious then?"

"About the carrier being ours? Yes", nodded Derek. "I like that one, but if you'd prefer a different one, we can, I don't know, go shopping or whatever you'd call it. I want to chose the mother of _our_ children _together_ with you, Trend. Because any family in my future, I'd like to share with you."

Trend was stunned silent. Derek wasn't the type to talk about his feelings and emotional desires, so either he had enough alcohol in his system to loosen him up so much, or this was _seriously_ important to the king. And something told Trend that it was a combination of both, because even though it was highly important to Derek, Derek had needed the wine for courage.

"I like him too", whispered Trend against his lips. "He was gorgeous and fierce. Like a tiger, caught by a hunter. I'd love to try and tame him, with you."

"Yeah, that sounds good", grinned Derek and leaned in the last inch for another kiss.

/break\

But by the time Derek and Trend rolled out of bed the next day, completely hungover from last night's feast, the slave-trader and his dancers had already moved on to the next kingdom, having left by sunrise to be on time. Chances that this particular slave won't be sold by the time the trader returned to their kingdom were ridiculously low.

* * *

_Author's note: Itannwn and Fólannia are my creations, since I know jack about history and how the old realms worked. But for easier understanding, imagine Fólannia as England, Ireland, Scottland, Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg, while Itannwn would cover Italy, France, Switzerland and Germany. Kind of as a Roman Empire and a British Empire kinda thing. Derek is the king of England and Nico is the king of Italy, but not really since we're talking different kingdoms. You get it, I hope._

_The next chapter will have Percy sending Donny out to Fólannia to consult Derek, then Donny, Herc, Thea and Phyl will start their journey and arrive there. Also, some Derek-Donny bonding._


	2. A Royal's Journey

PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || The Royal Carriers || Sonny || PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO

Title: The Royal Carriers – Two Kingdoms, One Mindset

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, masturbation, anal, oral, mpreg, pregnancy, slavery, male carrier discrimination, violence, rape, dealing with rape, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Sander/Donny, Luke/Thess, Percy/Kitty, Luke/Octavian, Herc/Thea, Joe/Nico, Marshall/Sara, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Tempest/Blackjack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, Tyson, Tempest, Blackjack

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Phylicia Rosenberg, Hunter Hood, Hayden Hood, Bellatrix la Fey, Sara Mers, Joanna Foxx, Sedanur Aykan

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Chrysander Rodriguez, Charisma Rodriguez, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, James Charles di Angelo, Laura Silena di Angelo, Jackson Tyson di Angelo, Matthew Robert Chase, Theadora Tiphane Chase, Lucas Thomas Chase, Tristan Frederick Chase, Hercules Grace, Thalia Hylla Grace, Jupiter Perseus Grace, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Elizabeth Mason, Amarilla Cage, Anthismos Cage, Kathryn Ellen, Alabaster Ellen

Own Horses: Rush, Fighter, Shadowchaser, Trickster, Nightowl

Summary: After King Hades had died, Nico had ascended to the throne, just a lost and lonely little prince, unsure what to do with himself. An allied king named Matthew had helped him on his rocky path and when King Matthew passes away, leaving his only son and heir Derek in quite the similar situation, Nico wants to provide the same kind of guidance for Derek that he had received.

Nico's heir and pride Donny had grown up being close friends with Derek so Nico sends his son to comfort Derek and invite him over to their realm, to ensure Derek that he had an ally in Nico.

In a world where some males are born with the ability to carry children, seen as a present from the gods and sold as valuable slaves, Nico could call himself lucky to own Percy, who had blessed him with seven wonderful children so far. When love had blossomed between them, the slave had risen to become Nico's queen. And now that Derek was the only one left of his family, Nico wants to give Derek a beautiful and kind carrier as a coronation present, because Derek needs an heir.

Derek, involved and in love with his adviser Trend, had his eyes set on a carrier-slave who had danced on the annual Spring Celebration, but the boy had slipped away from him. It's his luck that Donny manages to track exactly that carrier down to have him waiting in Donny's home for Derek's visit. When finding the carrier named Sam, Donny also finds something gorgeous for himself.

Now Donny has Sander and is falling in love with his slave, even though the young carrier-prince needs to find a suitable king, while Derek and Trend deal with their previously abused carrier.

**The Royal Carriers**

_Two Kingdoms, One Mindset_

_Chapter 2: A Royal's Journey_

Percy heaved a sigh as he waddled through the palace. Oh, he loved his children and most of the time, he loved being a carrier. Being Nico's carrier. Mostly so because he loved Nico. But that close to the birth, this whole being-pregnant-thing kind of sucked. Every guard and servant in the castle basically stumbled over each other to try and help him. He was not helpless. He had already successfully birthed seven heirs to his king, he knew the drill. He knew how to handle his situation. So he didn't need the help of someone wise-assing him on what he could and couldn't do.

"Baby boy?", asked Percy as he knocked at the door of his oldest son's chambers.

"Come in, mom!", called Donny from inside.

Percy smiled as he entered the chamber. Donny was with his own adviser Thea Chase and his bodyguard Herc Grace. It was a tradition of royalty of their continent, to raise a prince and princess with three vital helpers – a servant, a bodyguard and an adviser. All three around the same age as the royal family member, so the prince of princess would befriend them and grow up with a court of their own, someone he or she knew to trust. Herc for example was the son of Nico's bodyguard, while Thea was the daughter of Percy's adviser (Percy had freaked out when Nico had just presented him with his own court. From slave to queen had been _quite_ the change).

"Hello, kids", smiled Percy and sat down on Donny's bed.

"What can I do for you, mother?", asked Donny and rolled onto his stomach, looking at him.

Donny was gorgeous, with Nico's olive skin and dark curls, but Percy's sea-green eyes. He was also kind and passionate and Percy was sure his baby boy would be a good queen one day, even though Donny himself had a lot of doubts about that. Percy leaned in and ruffled Donny's hair.

"King Matthew died", stated Percy softly. "A letter reached your father two days ago."

The laughter died on Donny's face. "But... Derek already lost his mom..."

"He's the king now", nodded Percy and averted his eyes.

"Oh...", mumbled Donny, also averting his own eyes. "I... I'm sorry for him. You're not allowed to die, like _ever_. And neither is dad. You both can never-ever die."

"Of course, sweetling", cooed Percy and hugged his son tightly.

"And... And what now?", asked Donny against Percy's shoulder.

"Your father suggested to send you over to Fólannia, to show our condolences", replied Percy, his voice soothing. "You will one day become queen and he thinks it's a good way for you to learn the responsibility of a ruler. Besides, you're Derek's friend. At a time like this, I'm sure he'd like to have a friend close. Go and spend some time with him. Invite him over to our kingdom. As the new king, he will have to tour his father's allies to reconnect and make his own allies, tell him to start at ours since he already has our support, but once it's official, others may be more inclined to side with him too. Your father's support will be a great aid for the young king."

"I...", started Donny unsure, wavering at the prospect of such an important task. "Yes, mother."

But his friend needed him and that was more important. Percy smiled proudly at him.

/break\

After his mother left his room, Donny fell into a frenzy. He started pacing his room, throwing random things onto his bed (most of the times also hitting Herc and Thea), mumbling to himself. This was so much responsibility. And how was he supposed to help his friend Derek through such hard times? He himself couldn't even begin to picture what losing one parent would feel like, much less what it must be like to have lost both of them like Derek had. It was horrible.

"Donny, please calm down", pleaded his best friend and adviser.

Thea looked concerned, her storm-gray eyes trailing after him as he continued walking around his room. She knew the effect that pressure had on the young prince. He didn't deal well with it.

"I should probably go and alert Phyl that we're leaving soon", mused Herc and stood.

Donny nodded and watched his blonde bodyguard lead. Yes. Phyl, Donny's handmaiden. She needed to come too. At least Donny didn't have to go alone, he would have those three with him.

/break\

Donny was nervous as he paced in front of his carriage. Herc was loading up Donny's suitcases.

"Come on, this is going to be fun", whispered Thea and nudged her friend softly.

"Yeah. I mean, it's an adventure", agreed Herc with an encouraging grin.

The only one looking unsure was Phyl, the beautiful yet shy brunette was Donny's handmaiden. She was braiding her hair, a nervous habit of hers. She didn't like leaving the safety of the palace, so that's something Donny and her agreed on. They'd rather stay safe at home.

"My baby, I'll miss you", sobbed Percy as he pulled Donny into a tight hug.

He blamed the hormones for not being able to keep it together and he could hear his other children snickering behind him. As soon as he let go of Donny, Donny was clomped by his younger siblings. The fourteen years old twins Theseus Paul and Sally Persephone were the first ones, followed by the younger twins James Charles and Laura Silena, both nine years old.

"Daddy, why do you send Donny away? Was he naughty?", asked their youngest.

The five years old was an exact copy Percy, which made it all the harder for Nico to deny the boy. The king knelt down and picked the little boy up, Jack having his thumb caught in his mouth.

"No, bambino, he wasn't. He's visiting his friend Derek. You remember Derek?", whispered Nico.

"Uhu", nodded Jack and turned to his big brother. "But I don't want you to go!"

"I'll come back", grinned Donny and ruffled his baby brother's hair. "And you have to keep mommy safe until I get back, clear? I don't want our baby sister to arrive while I'm gone."

"Okay, big brother", nodded Jack seriously, making grabby motions for him. "I'll miss you."

"We all will", stated Nico, looking honestly into his oldest son's eyes. "I know you'll do good and make me proud, Hades Poseidon. Tell Derek he will always have a place to come to for aid."

They hugged tightly. Herc on the driver's seat coughed slightly, alerting Donny that it was time to go. Each member of his family hugged him for a last time before Donny joined the girls inside the carriage. Thea and Phyl were sitting opposite him. Four horses were pulling his carriage. Blackjack, Tempest, Shadowchaser and Nightowl. Nightowl was Thea's, Tempest was Herc's and Blackjack was his mother's, all four of them stallions. Nico didn't have a horse, he wasn't exactly one for those animals. But Percy had a close connection to them and Blackjack was, well, he had been the very first Percy had trusted. Most carriers had a special connection to animals, could even talk to them, in a way. Carriers were gifts from the gods, a close connection to fertility and nature. At least in their culture they were seen as gifts. Over the seas they were seen as witches, even creatures send from the devil to tempt humans. Donny didn't exactly like either. Dying at the stake, being a slave. Neither was really great, but his home was making a difference. With a carrier as queen. Normally, the kings kept the most beautiful women as their queens, to show off, the carriers however were the dirty, little secrets. Pets. No real humans. But his dad was different. He knew, because he was still there and so were Thess and Jack. Normally, someone who had bought a carrier for reproduction purposes sold every child that had the carrier-ability. That could be detected by healers at the age of around five. When Donny had turned five and the healers had confirmed that he too was a carrier, his mom had a panic-attack. Even though Percy loved Nico dearly, he knew how it normally went. But Nico never even thought about selling one of his children; even though royal born carriers were the most valuable ones. King Nico however loved his children, all of them and even though Donny resented the responsibility of one day ruling, he was still immensely proud that he, as a carrier, was the heir to the throne. Their kingdom, they would change things.

"What are you dreaming about, Donny?", asked Thea with a small smile.

"Just... things", shrugged Donny and turned to look out of the window.

Thea was his adviser, had been raised to be just that. And she was great at it. She was his moral compass, when he didn't know what to do, he knew he could rely on her and her knowledge.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Derek again", whispered Phyl with a kind smile.

She especially had befriended Derek. While Thea couldn't really relate to the egocentric prince, Phyl had somehow managed to worm her way into his heart.

"We're not going there for fun", chided Thea in that older-sister-voice of hers. "We're going to tell King Derek how sorry we are for his loss, on the behalf of all our kingdom."

"I know", sighed Phyl and averted his eyes. "But... can't I still look forward to seeing our friends?"

"Of course", nodded Thea reluctantly. "Just... show the respect they deserve at times like this."

"You know me better than that, Thea", whispered Phyl with hurt eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just... I'm nervous", confessed Thea awkwardly.

It wasn't just Donny's first test, it was also hers. The adviser was the most important part of a royal's personal court. On a trip like this, Thea would have to show just how useful she could be for Donny.

"Don't worry. We'll all do fine, Thea", smiled Donny kindly and grabbed her hand.

"As long as we don't leave Trend and Herc to one of their pissing contests", joked Thea weakly.

The two strong fighters were known to bud heads. Always competing who the better swordsman was. Marshall however, he kept out of such things with a fond eye-roll. And Derek? He really enjoyed the show. He had never been able to resist the temptation of two hot guys fighting. Donny had to agree with Derek on that one. There was a certain appeal in this show of strength.

"Let's just hope our journey will be peaceful and that we will arrive soon", sighed Donny and stared out of the window wistfully. "I wish we would already be there... I hate the wait."

"I just hate traveling", sighed Phyl and made a face. "Bandits and heat and weather. It's all so... dangerous and wild. I don't like dangers."

"That's why the ladies took me with you", called Herc from the driver's seat.

"Our strong hero", laughed Thea loudly.

"Don't tease him, he _is_ supposed to protect us", hissed Phyl and hit Thea's arm.

"Honey, as long as he wants to get laid, he damn well will protect us", huffed Thea.

Phyl blushed brightly and that brusque statement. It wasn't a secret that Thea and Herc were together, but Phyl was still, how to put it sensitively? A prude. Donny grinned slightly. Well, he was an inexperienced virgin too, but he could take statements as those without blushing. Derek was to be blamed for that. The boy never shut up about his sexual conquests and Donny, honestly, knew more about the sexual act than he himself was comfortable with. Most of the times so because he didn't have a partner to experience them with. He wondered if he'd ever encounter his knight in shining armor who would sweep him off his feet and ride with him into the sunset? Oh, he was a hopeless romantic, he needed to get those notions out of his head. He was already past sixteen, if he didn't find a suitor soon, he would end up in some horrible arranged marriage. No dreams of knights in shining armor then. Though he was pretty optimistic that his dad would pick a good man for him. Or at least, he hoped that would be the case. His father was a pretty good judge of character. Unlike his mother, who always offered everyone a kind smile and his trust. It was why his father sometimes contemplated locking Percy into a tower or something. He had tried that a couple of times too, Donny and his siblings had a fun time watching mommy just climbing down the tower or sneaking out some other way. Nothing could hold Percy Jackson. Nothing aside from his love for his family and husband, that was. And that was exactly what Donny wanted too. Not to be held by some marriage contract, but by true love. If he would ever get that?

/break\

They had safely arrived and Donny and Derek had been hugging for about ten minutes now and Trend started to get bored. He, Herc and Marshall had carried the luggage to the guest rooms closest to Derek's chambers so the king's good friend and his court would stay nearby. Everything was unloaded, the horses had been taken to the stables, but Donny and Derek were still hugging.

"Would you _stop it now_?", grunted Trend irritated, grabbing both of them by the necks. "Come."

"I'm happy to see you too, Trend", chuckled Donny and looked up at the adviser.

It was highly out of line for a commoner, even if he was a royal adviser and knight , to manhandle a crown prince like that. But they were friends, so Donny didn't mind. He knew it was just Trend.

"Annoying, little prince. Why did you decide to come over?", interrogated Trend with a sigh.

"He always makes me feel so loved", huffed Donny and rolled his eyes. "I... am here on behalf of my parents and our entire kingdom to give... King Derek our condolences."

The light mood turned serious and Derek nodded stiffly. He was by now used to those. Trend let go of them so Derek could pull the smaller boy into another hug, this one more for comfort.

"Why don't we get Prince Donny settled now? It has been a long journey", offered Trend softly.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate a nap", sighed Donny, cracking his neck. "It was awfully uncomfortable."

"I have matters to attend to anyway", agreed Derek and made a face, kissing Donny's cheeks. "I'll see you in the morning. We will have a private breakfast. I want to hear everything."

"So do I", grinned Donny proudly and turned away from his friend.

The two of them could hardly be less alike, mused Trend thoughtful. Derek was a player, or used to be until Trend had somehow tamed him, while Donny was an innocent virgin. Derek could be downright vicious if he wanted to be, while Donny was the kindest soul Trend had ever met. Still, that was what made them work as friends. Sometimes, Derek could be too vicious, he wasn't good at watching out for other people's feelings and in those times, he needed Donny to stop him. On the other hand Donny was too soft at times and needed the courage and bravery that Derek provided. Trend liked how those two evened each other out. It was one of the reasons why King Matthew and King Nico had pushed the boys to become friends.

/break\

Derek yawned widely by the time he finished his duties for the day. Before returning to his own chambers, Derek checked in on the chambers right opposite of his. He wanted to see, maybe Donny was still awake, perhaps they could have a tiny, little conversation. Opening the door, he peeked into the bedroom. The giant bed was messy and in the middle of it laid a figure, curled together. Derek stepped up to the figure to see if he was still awake. He wasn't. Donny was snoring slightly as he laid folded as small as possible between his sheets.

"Stop being so adorable, it's getting ridiculous", grunted Derek annoyed.

He straightened the sheets some since they had slipped down to Donny's hips. The prince hummed contently and snuggled up into the light linen. Before Derek could say another word, the door to the bedroom opened and Herc came stumbling in, sword raised. Derek was mildly impressed, cocking one eyebrow. He grinned when the bodyguard realized who had disturbed his sleep. Putting his sword away, the handsome blonde bowed respectfully.

"I'm sorry, King Derek. I thought an intruder...", started Hercules to explain.

"You don't need to be sorry for performing your duty", snorted Derek and rolled his eyes. "Go back to bed. I just wanted to check on Donny before I went to sleep."

Herc nodded stiffly and turned back to his room. Royal chambers were all mapped the same. A giant bedroom in the middle, with two connecting doors. The bodyguard was always only one jump away from the one they were supposed to protect. The other door led to the private bathroom of the royal. The bodyguard's room had a door leading to the halls too and on either side of those two bedrooms was another smaller chamber. For the handmaiden and the adviser, to keep all important individuals of the royal party close by. Things were a little different with Derek's arrangement. The room connected to his chambers was empty, because he didn't like the notion of someone having access to his bedroom like that. After all, he had a Trend in his bed and he was surely a better fighter than most bodyguards he had met. And Marshall was still only one chamber over, so he didn't see a problem there. Yawning widely, Derek entered his own bedroom.

"You took long."

Rolling his eyes, Derek closed the door behind him. Trend didn't even look up at him. The blonde was so comfortably laying on their bed, reading a book. Not the least bit worried that his lover and king was late to come to bed. It was what he loved about Trend, that the blonde didn't constantly throw a fuss like everyone else did. As though Derek was a little child who couldn't take two steps without supervision. Trend trusted him to be on his own too. Shedding his robes and just leaving them on the ground, Derek crawled into the bed to his blonde lover.

"Shut up and fulfill your duty as my pillow", huffed Derek and snuggled up to Trend.

The blonde smiled amused, running his fingers through Derek's curls while he continued reading.

/break\

Donny was comfortably sitting on a large pillow at the table, right next to Derek. Trend was on Derek's other side, as always, one hand on his king's thigh. Phyl was talking to Sara in hushed voices, Derek's handmaiden holding hands with her lover, Derek's bodyguard Marshall. Herc and Thea were curled together too. Donny was happy for his adviser and bodyguard, don't get him wrong there, but he was also jealous because they were so happy and could be around each other all the time. Just like Sara and Marshall. And neither couple had to live up to any expectations. Sometimes Donny wished he were a commoner too. But then he remembered he was a carrier, so he found himself pretty damn glad to be born into the family he had.

"So... how's the family?", asked Derek softly.

That always got Donny talking for hours. Oh, Jack was being so adorable and Silly is becoming even more beautiful and have I told you about that prank Jimmy pulled and Thess and Luke are such a cute couple and oh that new group Percy joined is so bothersome. It was adorable and made Derek wish he had siblings too. Well, his kids would have siblings. He wanted a big family. Maybe not di Angelo big, but still big. He loved children, even though that would probably destroy his reputation as a cold-hearted bitch. He wouldn't want that.

Their little group ate with the happy chatter of Prince Donny and only once they had finished their meal did Derek lead Donny outside. The gardens were beautiful. They had been the pet-project of the deceased king and queen. When the duties became too heavy, both enjoyed to tend to the gardens together. After Derek's birth, his dad had taught his son everything he knew about plants. These days, Derek enjoyed being in the gardens because they reminded him of his parents.

"How are you coping, Derek?", asked Donny softly as they reached the roses.

"I miss my father. It's a lot of... pressure now. A lot of judgment", sighed Derek, shrugging.

"Judgment?", questioned Donny worried.

"Because of Trend", whispered Derek with a slow-motion shrug. "He's not appropriate for someone like me. They want me to get either a 'fair queen' or at the very least a carrier."

"Oh...", nodded Donny upset, frowning.

"You still single?", asked Derek with a teasing grin, judging Donny. "We'd make some cute babies."

"It would be a powerful union", snorted Donny and shook his head. "So what's the plan? Seriously."

"Spring Dance already happened at our place", was Derek's soft reply.

"Right. They must arrive at our kingdom in a few days time too...", nodded Donny thoughtful. "So you saw anything... you liked? Does... that mean you and Trend break up...?"

"Have you seen his cock?", snorted Derek ridiculed. "I'll never let that one go!"

Donny blushed furiously. The boys had been at the baths together before and Donny indeed had seen Trend's cock. He had never seen one bigger than that monster. He himself didn't see the appeal in that, the thought scared him. This thing should physically speaking tear him apart. No, Donny would be completely fine with a normally sized cock.

"But... I mean, Trend is the jealous type. Isn't that why you stopped sleeping around? And you think it will work if you have a carrier at the sidelines?", questioned Donny concerned.

"The carrier would be ours. Trend's as well as mine", answered Derek softly. "We'll share him. I want to keep Trend in my life, in my family. So I'll share my carrier with him."

Donny nodded a little uncomfortably. After all, he himself was a carrier and sometimes, listening to the way others talked about 'regular' carriers, it freaked him out. Made him even more grateful for his dad. Still, he understood. It was the way their society worked. It was standard, expected even.

"That's going to be an easy one. Finding the perfect partner for both of you", teased Donny. "You two, before you got together, basically just exchanged boyfriends all the time. You had him first, Trend took him later, Trend had him first, you took him later. You have quite the similar taste when it comes to... uhm... well, bottoms. So it shouldn't be hard for you to find the right one, right?"

"We already did, but he got away", sighed Derek with a glare.

"What do you mean? How did he get away?", asked Donny confused.

"Well, before I could, you know, tell the trader that I want that one reserved for me for after the dance, the trader had already left the kingdom", sighed Derek with a pout.

"Oh... I'm sorry", whispered Donny compassionately, nudging his friend. "Tell me about him. What did he look like? How did he manage to pull you in? You look really hooked."

"Because he's perfect", huffed Derek as though Donny had just insulted him. "He's utter perfection. He has that glistering, bronze skin and the muscles beneath that are drool-worthy. Those upper arms and the sixpack! God, he's delicious. He has hair, the shade of wet sand after the waves washed over the beach and his eyes, they're deeper and greener than any forest I ever encountered. And he's cocky. He kept glaring at me and the other royals. He got a backbone, not like those poor little things who got their will beaten out of them. He's fierce and strong and we want him. Really."

"Sounds that way", chuckled Donny amused.

He knew that Trend had a thing for the back-talking, stubborn ones. See Derek as proof of that. And Derek really loved his guy's muscular. Not that Donny had ever heard of a carrier who'd fit that description – well, his own mother, yes, but that was because his dad allowed his mom to train and work out. A slave who was still with a trader would never be allowed such a thing.

"It's really a shame that he's gone", sighed Derek and kicked a stone out of his way. "He'd be perfect. And he would make such cute little babies, I tell you. Our children would be worthy heirs."

"You really like him, huh?", observed Donny tenderly. "That's cute."

"I don't", muttered Derek embarrassed and blushed. "I mean, I don't know him, his character. I just know that he's easily the prettiest thing I've ever seen and that I like that he didn't just grovel at my feet like a trained puppy. Trend compared him to a tiger, you know? A fierce, elegant, magnificent tiger, caught in a cage but far from tamed. It would be fun to tame the kitten."

"A tiger is not a kitten", warned Donny with a frown. "He may be pretty and all, but if he's really a tiger, then he also has claws. I doubt he'll be as much... fun as you expect him to be."

"I can handle a good challenge!", grunted Derek, looking highly insulted.

"Of course you do", chuckled Donny teasingly.

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter will have Donny hurrying back home - because his kingdom is where the 'spring sale' starts and he's determined to buy that 'tiger' for Derek. He'll find more than just Sam though; he also finds a kind-hearted labor-slave. And Jack di Angelo strikes with adorableness._


	3. A Present Worthy of Royalty

PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || The Royal Carriers || Sonny || PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO

Title: The Royal Carriers – Two Kingdoms, One Mindset

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, masturbation, anal, oral, mpreg, pregnancy, slavery, male carrier discrimination, violence, rape, dealing with rape, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Sander/Donny, Luke/Thess, Percy/Kitty, Luke/Octavian, Herc/Thea, Joe/Nico, Marshall/Sara, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Tempest/Blackjack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, Tyson, Tempest, Blackjack

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Phylicia Rosenberg, Hunter Hood, Hayden Hood, Bellatrix la Fey, Sara Mers, Joanna Foxx, Sedanur Aykan

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Chrysander Rodriguez, Charisma Rodriguez, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, James Charles di Angelo, Laura Silena di Angelo, Jackson Tyson di Angelo, Matthew Robert Chase, Theadora Tiphane Chase, Lucas Thomas Chase, Tristan Frederick Chase, Hercules Grace, Thalia Hylla Grace, Jupiter Perseus Grace, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Elizabeth Mason, Amarilla Cage, Anthismos Cage, Kathryn Ellen, Alabaster Ellen

Own Horses: Rush, Fighter, Shadowchaser, Trickster, Nightowl

Summary: After King Hades had died, Nico had ascended to the throne, just a lost and lonely little prince, unsure what to do with himself. An allied king named Matthew had helped him on his rocky path and when King Matthew passes away, leaving his only son and heir Derek in quite the similar situation, Nico wants to provide the same kind of guidance for Derek that he had received.

Nico's heir and pride Donny had grown up being close friends with Derek so Nico sends his son to comfort Derek and invite him over to their realm, to ensure Derek that he had an ally in Nico.

In a world where some males are born with the ability to carry children, seen as a present from the gods and sold as valuable slaves, Nico could call himself lucky to own Percy, who had blessed him with seven wonderful children so far. When love had blossomed between them, the slave had risen to become Nico's queen. And now that Derek was the only one left of his family, Nico wants to give Derek a beautiful and kind carrier as a coronation present, because Derek needs an heir.

Derek, involved and in love with his adviser Trend, had his eyes set on a carrier-slave who had danced on the annual Spring Celebration, but the boy had slipped away from him. It's his luck that Donny manages to track exactly that carrier down to have him waiting in Donny's home for Derek's visit. When finding the carrier named Sam, Donny also finds something gorgeous for himself.

Now Donny has Sander and is falling in love with his slave, even though the young carrier-prince needs to find a suitable king, while Derek and Trend deal with their previously abused carrier.

**The Royal Carriers**

_Two Kingdoms, One Mindset_

_Chapter 3: A Present Worthy of Royalty_

Donny heaved a sigh, taking in the air of his home. He had only spend a few days with Derek, had officially invited him to visit their kingdom. Derek had promised to follow in a few. Truth was, normally Donny would have stayed longer. But after Derek spend so much time talking about that mysterious carrier, Donny had decided to return early, knowing that the Spring Dance ended in their kingdom. With any luck, he would be on time while they were still there. The traders always started their 'spring sale' in Itannwn. So even though Derek hadn't put up a biding on his preferred carrier, since up until now, they weren't for sale, Donny's chances of finding Derek's chosen one were high.

"Why are we going over the market?", pouted Donny's younger brother.

Thess was beautiful and kind, but he preferred to stay inside the castle, so Donny made sure to drag Thess along quite as often as possible. Besides, if he was going to the slave-market, it was better to bring some back-up with him. After all, he was a carrier himself. So together with Thess also came Thess' bodyguard, Luke Chase (Thea's younger brother at that, so Donny really trusted him). With Luke and Herc, Donny was feeling a bit safer. Luke was a handsome blonde with startling blue eyes and those eyes were constantly only trained on Thess and his immediate surroundings. He took his job as Thess' bodyguard more than serious. After all, the prince he was protecting was also his lover.

"Because I want to buy a... present for Derek, for when he comes to visit", replied Donny.

"You know what I think about these... things", spat Thess with a glare.

Thess hated the slave-market with a passion. And he was right to do so, Donny mused.

"Whoever we buy here will have a better life with Derek than most others", offered Donny. "I..."

He was interrupted by the sound of leather hitting a body. Right, the reason why Donny hated the slave-market. The traders who felt the perverse urge to punish disobedient slaves in public. He wanted to turn back in time for the scream, but it didn't happen. Against better judgment, he turned toward the sound of the hits. A young man, maybe a little older than Donny himself, was tied to a pole and being whipped by a large, mean-looking blonde man. But the brunette slave took his punishment without making a sound. Most begged for mercy or cried, but this one? Not a sound. Intrigued, Donny stepped closer and motioned for one of the bystanders.

"You, tell me what happened. What did this boy do?", asked Donny with much authority.

"Nothing, he did nothing, your highness", replied the young man. "The trader had been... having some fun with one of his carrier-slaves and this boy interrupted them, tried to protect the other slave. Needless to say, the trader doesn't like disobedience, sire."

The bystander was pointing at a second slave, sitting huddled together close by, bound and forced to watch how the other boy got punished for trying to help him. It wretched Donny's guts. This business was utterly disgusting. Donny frowned as he looked at the carrier the bystander was pointing at. Really looked at him. If the bystander hadn't pointed out that this was a carrier, Donny would have mistaken him for a labor slave, just like the one receiving the whipping. Muscular, tall, tanned skin. Not the average carrier, but... he looked very much like the one Derek had described to Donny before. Still, if the boy was a carrier, then the labor slave had done the same thing Donny's guards would have done. Slave-traders weren't allowed to touch the carriers, because those had to be virgins when being sold, so by sleeping with a carrier he was still about to sell, he was screwing his customers over. It was illegal. So this punishment was uncalled for, because the labor slave had obeyed the law. And if there was one thing Donny couldn't stand, it was uncalled violence.

"You! Stop it!", called Donny out and stepped up behind the slave-trader. "What's your name?"

The trader was probably angry that he got interrupted, because he suddenly whirled around, whip still up in the air in mid-strike. "Who do you think you are, interrupting me like that?!"

At the sudden movement, the whip changed target. Donny's head snapped to the side at the force of the strike. The crowd gasped, any chatter died down. The townsfolk knew their royal family, of course they knew who Donny was. And even on the down chances that this trader didn't know who exactly Donny was, the fine silver crown on his head with the sapphires and the royal robes with the sign of their family – a skull with a trident behind it – were a dead giveaway that Donny was a member of the royal family. The next sound to be heard was the clattering of the whip as it hit the floor, followed by the sound of the trader being pushed to the ground. Hercules was being assisted by the closest nearby guards. The commotion had drawn them in and witnessing how their prince got assaulted, well that got their attention. Donny turned his head back to the trader, wiping the blood that ran down from a small cut about an inch below his left eye off his cheek.

"How dare you hurt our cherished Prince Donny", growled Herc, driving his knee deeper into the trader's back. "You know that's sentenced with death. Spilling royal blood."

"No", interrupted Donny. "You know what I think of the death sentence, Herc."

The blonde bodyguard groaned annoyed. Yes, he knew that Donny was 'pro life', or whatever he called himself. Killing people was bad and all that jazz, but there were rules and there were punishments for breaking those rules. Herc glared up at his prince. Luke was standing protectively over Thess, having his charge pushed away from the scene to keep him safe.

"W—Whatever can I do to repay you for your generosity and kindness, my prince?", asked the trader, head so low, his forehead was touching the ground. "Anything you want, your highness."

Donny all the while had walked over to the bleeding slave tied to the pole. The boy must be in pain. His full focus was not on the commotion behind him, but still on the brunette carrier, who in return was staring at him. Were they lovers? Or brothers? Best friends, at the very least? Whatever it was, there was a strong bond between those two. Donny knelt down in front of the labor slave, tilting the boy's face up so the slave was forced to look at him instead of the other slave. His eyes were like melted nougat, so deep and beautiful and tender. There was a scar over his right eye and some others on his torso, but he was completely handsome. He stared at Donny confused.

"I want him", declared Donny firmly, noting how both brunette slaves stiffened at that. "And the carrier you unlawfully touched. For which you _will_ receive the fitted punishment."

"O—Of course, your highness", pressed the trader out between gritted teeth.

"Tell me your name", ordered Donny as he faced the trader again.

"Leroy, sire", stated the trader stiffly.

"Very well", nodded Donny. "Guards, half of you will take Leroy to the dungeons, the other half will accompany his slaves to the castle. I want you to bring the... labor slave to my room. Get the carrier bathed and into one of the guest rooms, he will be a present for King Derek once he arrives. All other slaves will be brought to my father, legal matters are matters of the king, I suppose."

"Yes, my prince", chorused the guards.

They started opening cages and escorting slaves out. A trader like Leroy who defiled the carriers they sold was not allowed to sell slaves anymore, depending on how harsh the local king was, they ended up in the dungeons for a long time. It would be up to King Nico to decide what would happen to the slaves – normally, they either went into the court's possession, or they would be divided onto the other slave traders. Knowing his dad, Nico was probably going to set the slaves free.

/break\

"My poor, little baby", cooed Percy as he fussed over Donny. "Look at this, Nico! I said look at this. This man hurt our son. I want him locked away till kingdom comes, Nico. You hear me?"

"Yes, love. I heard you the first half-dozen times you said it", nodded Nico amused. "Now, Donny. Let's talk about what you were doing there to begin with. You know exactly what I think about you and your siblings going to the slave-market. What were you doing there?"

"Derek, he found a carrier that he _really_ liked, but then the Spring Dance moved on from his kingdom. He talked about this boy so much, I thought... after he lost his father, so many are now pushing him about an heir and I just thought, if I found that carrier, then he may have... I don't know. Something nice. Someone he truly cares about", replied Donny in guilt.

"And did you find him?", asked Percy curiously, finally letting go of his son.

"Yes", nodded Donny with a small smile. "I think Derek is seriously in love with this guy. And when I came there, another slave was being whipped, seemingly to protect the one Derek had chosen from the trader. It seems this trader, Leroy, he... molested or raped, I don't know the details, he at the very least did things to this carrier that he had no right to do. So the other slave, he just did what was right. He tried to stop it from happening. He did the right thing, he didn't deserve to be whipped for that! So I stepped in and that's when the trader hit me with the whip, but it's really alright. Just barely a scratch. I... uhm... I don't want the trader to die, please. You know how I think about these things. And... uhm, he offered me something to make up for the scratch. I... chose."

"Whatever did you choose?", questioned Nico interested, cocking one eyebrow.

"The slave he whipped and the carrier because of which the other got whipped", replied Donny. "The carrier is for Derek. Derek will come here in a few days, after all. I thought, uhm, well, it would be a nice coronation present. And... I... I want to keep the labor slave, please."

"Why?", asked Nico and Percy at once, both confused.

"I think he's special. He's protective and kind and he has morals that are more important to him than his own well-being", answered Donny softly. "He could work for the palace somewhere, right? N—Not as a slave, of course. I just... don't want him to have to go away, you know?"

Percy smiled a little. Donny was against slavery, so it had surprised him that his son would want to keep a slave. Of course Donny wouldn't. He just wanted for this special slave to be kept in their palace. That could be arranged. Percy looked at Nico, who nodded in agreement.

"That's fine", stated Nico softly. "And all the other slaves, I'll... think of something."

"Bring your new... friend to the infirmary first though. If he had been whipped, he needs medical care. The wounds need to be cleaned, or else they'll get infected", added Percy concerned.

He was cautious not to call the slave a slave. And he had a feeling that in the shortest time, this now former slave would be friends with Donny. Out of gratitude for freeing him, or simply because Donny was utterly irresistible. It was why Percy was so sure that Donny would be a good queen, because the whole kingdom adored the cute and kind prince.

"No! I'll take care of it!", rushed Donny out hastily. "He's mine now. He's my responsibility."

"Okay", nodded Nico surprised.

"And the carrier?", asked Percy worried.

"I told the guards to bring him to one of the guest rooms. They're probably still with him, guarding the room, or something", shrugged Donny with a frown. "I'll take care of the injured one first and then I'll check on the carrier, see how he's... feeling. If he's hurt or anything."

"That's a good plan, bambino", nodded Nico seriously. "Now if you'd excuse us, we have a lot of work, thanks to you and your little rescue-mission."

Donny nodded with a brilliant smile and turned to leave. Of course, as soon as he left the throne-room, he was being attacked. His youngest sibling jumped him in a hug. Grinning a little, Donny hoisted Jack up in his arms, holding him tightly. Donny saw his other younger siblings scattering hastily. They knew better than to spy on their parents. Jack was different though, he was five and hyperactive. And Donny had only seen Thess earlier when he had arrived at the palace.

"I missed you, big brother!", exclaimed Jack, snuggling up to Donny.

Donny smiled, rubbing his nose against Jack's. "I missed you too, baby brother."

"Where are we going, Donny?", asked Jack curiously.

"Visiting a new friend", grinned Donny.

/flashback\

_Jack was mortified as he stared at the man with the sword. It was a large, mean-looking sword and the man had it lifted high. Two little boys were laying in front of him, all stretched out and the man was arming for the children's hands. The boys were maybe two years older than Jack._

"_No, no, no! You can't!", exclaimed Jack and broke loose from his mother's hand._

_A horrified scream escaped Percy's throat as he watched his son throwing himself on top of the two children, trying to shield them from the man with the sword. Nico had one arm around Percy's waist, both of the running as fast as they could. Thankfully, the man was too startled to continue._

"_What in the world?", grunted the man confused, putting his sword down as he saw his king and queen approaching him, then he bowed. "King Nico, Queen Perseus. What can I do for you?"_

"_Not kill our son. Thank you very much", grunted Percy and picked Jack up. "What was that?!"_

"_I'm sorry, mommy", mumbled Jack upset._

"_You know you're not supposed to run off. And especially so not to do something so dangerous", chided Nico with a fierce glare. "Tell us what you were thinking, bambino."_

"_He wanted to hurt 'em, mommy always says hurting kids is bad!", exclaimed Jack upset._

"_What... was going on here?", sighed Percy and turned to the salesman._

_Fruits, by the looks of it. The man looked grumpy, glaring down at the two children._

"_Kept stealing from me. Third time this week! I finally caught them. It's my right to cut off a thief's hand, you know that, my queen", grunted the man disgruntled._

_Percy frowned, now upset himself. The man was right, of course. That didn't change that it didn't sit right with Percy to watch two little children losing their hands! He knelt down, balancing Jack on his knee as he looked down at the two other children. Identical twins, by the look of it._

"_Why did you two steal from the man?", asked Percy softly._

"_We were hungry!", exclaimed one of them as they both sat up._

_The one who had talked pushed the other one behind himself, protecting him. Percy smiled a little at the children, pushing a strand of hair out of the protective boy's face._

"_And what about your parents, darling?", asked Percy, his voice even softer now._

"_Don't know dad and mommy died", whispered the one hiding behind his brother._

"_So you're from the orphanage?", questioned Percy concerned._

"_Ran away", continued the hiding one, shaking his head. "There were bad people who hurt us. Hun doesn't like when someone hurts me. But then we got hungry, so we took the apples..."_

"_Apples? This is about apples?", asked Percy and looked up at the salesman._

"_Stealing is stealing", growled the salesman annoyed. "May I now continue, my queen?"_

"_No", stated Percy and stood, silencing his husband and the salesman before either of them could chide him for breaking the law. "I'm sure this will make up for your loss and be of far more use than the boys' hands, good man."_

_The man stared as he was handed a bag of gold. "M—My queen?"_

"_Take it and forget about the children, or take your revenge", stated Percy._

_The man took the gold, of course. Nico heaved a sigh. This won't end well for him._

"_Why did yo do that, mister?", asked the shy one softly, worried._

"_You two will come home with us. You'll get plenty of food at the palace, without having to steal", murmured Percy softly. "You'll be safe there. Do you know what a king and a queen is?"_

"_Uhu", nodded the shy one. "Mommy said they're nice people who wanna make everything better for poors like us. Mommy liked the queen lots."_

"_I'm Queen Percy", smiled Percy amused. "And the man here is my husband, King Nico. Now, come with us. I promise no one will hurt you there. And no one will return you to the orphanage."_

"_Promise?", asked the shy one, pushing forward a little._

"_Promise", smiled Percy and hooked fingers with the boy. "Will you tell me your names?"_

"_I'm Hayden Hood. Hunter is my brother", whispered the shy little boy._

"_Okay. Hunter, Hayden, come with me. We have a lot of food waiting for you", offered Percy and put Jack down before turning to his husband. "Send someone to that orphanage. I want that investigated. No one hurts children, not on my watch."_

"_Yes, my queen", nodded Nico amused and kissed his husband._

/half-a-year-later\

_Percy stood at the balcony staring outside with a smile. His youngest, Jack, was playing with Matt Chase and the Hood-twins. Jack was basically inseparable from the twins. Percy's smile slid off his face as he watched one of the other kitchen-boys – they had brought the twins into the kitchen after taking them in – assault Jack. The prince fell and started crying. Many kids picked on Jack for being a royal carrier, just like they had done with Thess and Donny. Jealousy. Even children knew that carriers were 'supposed' to be slaves. But here he was, a supposedly slave free and of higher status than them. Percy glared and turned to leave for downstairs, just to watch Hunter pinning the kid on the ground and Hayden and Matt helping Jack up, Hayden checking the prince for injuries. Percy frowned thoughtful and left the balcony._

"_Nico, love. I think I have an idea", stated Percy as he joined Nico in the bed._

"_Yes, precious?", asked Nico softly and laid one arm around Percy's waist._

"_Jack's five now. He needs his own court...", started Percy slowly._

"_We already decided that Matthew Chase will become his adviser", nodded Nico._

"_I want the Hoods to join the knights' training. I want them to become Jack's protectors. They are already fiercely protective of Jack, grateful that Jack brought them into this better life. And Jack trusts them blindly. It's a perfect fit", continued Percy with a small smile. "Yes, love?"_

_Nico heaved a sigh and nodded. How was he ever supposed to say no to his queen?_

/half-a-year-later|back-to-now\

"What friend?", asked Jack curiously as he was carried through the halls.

"I... met him on the market today", whispered Donny softly.

"How? When? Why?", asked Jack, perking up some.

"He... was being punished, even though he didn't do something bad, so I took him home with me", explained Donny, caressing Jack's hair. "He was hurt, so I wanted to take care of him."

"So... he's your Hood?", questioned Jack thoughtful.

"Mh?", grunted Donny confused. "What do you mean?"

"I found my Hoods on the market too and they were punished too even though they didn't do bad and then I took them home and now they're my Hoods", replied Jack simply.

Donny frowned thoughtful. There was a big difference between his handsome, brunette slave and the two orphaned boys and the story of how they got here, but put like that, Jack was right.

"I guess you're right", nodded Donny amused. "He's my Hood, yes."

"So he will protect you too?", asked Jack curiously, tilting his head.

"I don't know", shrugged Donny with a frown.

"But if he's a Hood, he has to protect you! It's what Hoods do! My Hoods protect me, so if he's your Hood, he has to protect you too!", declared Jack confused.

Donny laughed softly. He had a feeling that once they grew up, Nico and Percy would have to put up with at least one Hood courting Jack. The way they behaved reminded Donny a lot of Luke and Thess when they had been children and those two had grown up to become lovers.

"Of course, tesorino", laughed Donny and kissed Jack's head. "Now go and play with your Hoods. Mine is hurt and I have to take care of him now."

"Can't I help?", offered Jack wide-eyed.

Donny scrunched his face up in thought for a moment. "You remember how scared Hayden was when you first brought him here and how angry Hunter was?"

"Uhu. They didn't wanna be separated or hurt", nodded Jack upset.

"See, my... Hood is still new, so he may be scared or angry too. I don't want to have too many people around him until he's settle, just like your Hoods", explained Donny softly.

"Oh. Okay", nodded Jack obediently, hugging Donny tightly. "But I wanna meet your Hood when he's fine, okay? Maybe he can play with me and my Hoods!"

Donny nodded amused, kissing Jack's forehead and watching how the child ran off. He didn't even know the name of his new slave, his new property. No, he really liked the sound of 'his Hood' more, even though it wasn't... proper. After all, Hood was the last name of Jack's bodyguards. But it was easier for Jack to refer to them as 'Hoods', instead of 'Hayden and Hunter' all the time. Donny wondered what the name of his new... uhm, slave was. He didn't like referring to the boy as slave. He didn't like slavery. Even though legally speaking, the boy was now his property.

"Hello there", whispered Donny softly as he entered his chambers.

His gorgeous slave was sitting on the ground in front of the bed, looking in pain and also worried. He was covered in sweat, most likely from the pain. Donny frowned concerned.

"Lay down on the bed. On your stomach", said Donny worried.

The slave looked scandalized at that. Well, a labor slave in the bed of a royal, it was probably a scandal. Not that Donny cared. He wasn't going to take care of the boy's wounds on the ground.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to take care of your injuries. For that, you need to lay down. So I can clean them up, disinfect them", continued Donny softly.

He turned toward the water bowl that a servant must have prepared for him, together with a stash of fresh, white towels and a bottle of expensive alcohol. Disinfect.

"Are you alright? I mean, of course you're not alright, but does it hurt anywhere else aside from your back? Like, your head or your ribs?", asked Donny concerned.

The slave shook his head. Donny frowned and looked the other boy up and down. A year older than Donny, at max. Scars on his torso. From fights? Or previous punishments? And one scar on his eyebrow that was uncomfortably close to the boy's eye. Those eyes. They were like those of a puppy. Nougat-brown and faithful and loyal. They looked like he was loyal and good, just like Jack's Hoods. Heh, perhaps he was a Hood after all.

"Sh, relax. I'll just take care of your injuries. I promise. I'm not going to hurt you", promised Donny tenderly as he tipped a towel in the semi-hot water. "It'll sting, but I have to to clean them."

He tried caution. After all, that trader Leroy who had owned this boy and his friend previously had sexually assaulted the carrier. Who knew if the guy also took a liking to his other slaves. So being asked into the bed of a stranger, well, Donny didn't want to trigger anything.

"It was very brave of you to protect him", whispered Donny with a smile as the other laid down on the bed. "Is he... a special someone to you? Is he your lover?"

The other boy stiffened and stared at him wide-eyed. Probably fearful, after all relationships with carriers were pretty much against the law. At least while the carrier in question was still to be sold.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't get in trouble, even if it is true", promised Donny. "So is he?"

The boy shook his head and something in his eyes told Donny it was the truth.

"Is he... your brother, then?", continued Donny curiously. "Because you really took one hell of a beating for him there and you don't do that for a stranger, mh?"

The boy shook his head again, but this time slower. Not brother, but brother-status. Best friend.

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter will have this scene continued, but from Sander's POV. Also, Donny will meet Sam and have a conversation with the slave that... doesn't really go the way Donny intended it to go. Mommy!Percy bonding with Donny and Donny's asking the big question - how could Percy have fallen in love with his owner after his own experiences as a slave? And Trend and Derek arrive in Itannwn and meet Sam. So stay tuned, there'll be a lot happening next time~_


	4. Nothing Royal About Slavery

PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || The Royal Carriers || Sonny || PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO

Title: The Royal Carriers – Two Kingdoms, One Mindset

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, masturbation, anal, oral, mpreg, pregnancy, slavery, male carrier discrimination, violence, rape, dealing with rape, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Sander/Donny, Luke/Thess, Percy/Kitty, Luke/Octavian, Herc/Thea, Joe/Nico, Marshall/Sara, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Tempest/Blackjack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, Tyson, Tempest, Blackjack

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Phylicia Rosenberg, Hunter Hood, Hayden Hood, Bellatrix la Fey, Sara Mers, Joanna Foxx, Sedanur Aykan

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Chrysander Rodriguez, Charisma Rodriguez, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, James Charles di Angelo, Laura Silena di Angelo, Jackson Tyson di Angelo, Matthew Robert Chase, Theadora Tiphane Chase, Lucas Thomas Chase, Tristan Frederick Chase, Hercules Grace, Thalia Hylla Grace, Jupiter Perseus Grace, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Elizabeth Mason, Amarilla Cage, Anthismos Cage, Kathryn Ellen, Alabaster Ellen

Own Horses: Rush, Fighter, Shadowchaser, Trickster, Nightowl

Summary: After King Hades had died, Nico had ascended to the throne, just a lost and lonely little prince, unsure what to do with himself. An allied king named Matthew had helped him on his rocky path and when King Matthew passes away, leaving his only son and heir Derek in quite the similar situation, Nico wants to provide the same kind of guidance for Derek that he had received.

Nico's heir and pride Donny had grown up being close friends with Derek so Nico sends his son to comfort Derek and invite him over to their realm, to ensure Derek that he had an ally in Nico.

In a world where some males are born with the ability to carry children, seen as a present from the gods and sold as valuable slaves, Nico could call himself lucky to own Percy, who had blessed him with seven wonderful children so far. When love had blossomed between them, the slave had risen to become Nico's queen. And now that Derek was the only one left of his family, Nico wants to give Derek a beautiful and kind carrier as a coronation present, because Derek needs an heir.

Derek, involved and in love with his adviser Trend, had his eyes set on a carrier-slave who had danced on the annual Spring Celebration, but the boy had slipped away from him. It's his luck that Donny manages to track exactly that carrier down to have him waiting in Donny's home for Derek's visit. When finding the carrier named Sam, Donny also finds something gorgeous for himself.

Now Donny has Sander and is falling in love with his slave, even though the young carrier-prince needs to find a suitable king, while Derek and Trend deal with their previously abused carrier.

**The Royal Carriers**

_Two Kingdoms, One Mindset_

_Chapter 4: Nothing Royal About Slavery_

Sander was blushing as he had his arms crossed under his head. He knew that this was wrong on so many levels. A prince – the crown-prince at that – shouldn't personally tend to a slave's injuries. Then again, he had never seen _anyone_ fight for a slave like Prince Hades Poseidon di Angelo had done for Sander. And to top it all off, the prince had saved Sander and Sam from the slave-trader.

"Why are you doing this?", mumbled Sander, unsure if he was allowed to speak.

Donny froze where he was sitting next to his new property. It was the first time the other boy had spoken since they had left the slave-market. Taking a deep breath, Donny dipped the blood-soaked cloth in the bowl of water again to clean it some before continuing to tenderly take care of his slave's injuries, cautious not to inflict any unnecessary pain on the brunette.

"Why not?", countered Donny confused. "You're in pain. The injuries are on your back, you're hardly qualified to take care of them yourself and since I... own you now, I think I should do it."

"But don't you have healers for that?", questioned Sander.

"Would you be more comfortable if a professional healer would do it?", asked Donny concerned.

"No!", exclaimed Sander and shook his head, blushing. "You're tender. Never met a tender healer."

Donny grinned at that. "That's why I want to do it myself."

"But... Why...?", continued Sander, still confused. "I mean, I'm a slave, you're a prince, that's..."

"Below me?", snorted Donny and cocked one eyebrow. "My mother, the queen, he used to be a simple slave too, you know? Father bought him to guarantee a strong bloodline, but then my father fell in love with my mother and married him, made him his queen."

"A former slave as the queen...?", asked Sander stunned.

"Yeah", laughed Donny softly. "It wasn't the most welcomed thing back then, but father loved him too much to let anyone take that away from them. I don't... I don't think that a slave is a thing to be owned. Yes, you're my possession now, but... you're a human being. My mother was a slave, I have more respect for slaves than others. I'm... genuinely upset that this man hurt you and your friend, so I want to make sure you're alright, because you're no lesser than me, or my friends or siblings. And if someone had hurt one of my siblings or friends like that, I would want to help them personally too. So I guess you'll just have to accept that I care."

Sander nodded stiffly. The queen was a former slave? In what weird kingdom had he ended up in? Maybe things would be different here. They certainly would be with his sweet and cute owner.

"Thank you, master", whispered Sander with a small smile.

"You can call me Donny, please", ordered/pleaded Donny with the brightest blush.

"But that's _way_ too informal! Whatever your country's deal is, I'm still a slave", protested Sander with a frown. "What if someone catches me doing something like that?"

Donny had a frown of his own set on his face, tilting Sander's head enough to look into those trustworthy, nougat-brown eyes. "_No one_ is going to hurt you again. You're mine and I'll never let anyone touch you. The only higher authority than me are my parents and since my mother was a slave himself, neither of them would ever let a slave be whipped or flocked. Besides, you have my allowance, so _please_ call me Donny. It would make me uncomfortable if you'd call me master. But... is there any name I can call you? You haven't told me your name yet."

"Oh...", mumbled Sander, his ears a little red. "My name is Chrysander, but... people call me Sander normally. But I guess you can call me whatever you want to call me since I'm yours."

Donny's face lit up in another blush at that. Oh, he'd wish for that to be true. All those strong muscles that he could feel and see on the back he was currently cleaning up, the bulked biceps, that sun-kissed and scarred skin, the trustworthy dark eyes. Yes, Donny was inclined to fight for the rights of slaves because of his mother, but he had taken this one in out of entirely different reasons. The boy – Sander, that sounded so cute – was amazing. Especially judging by his big heart and loyalty, after all when Donny had first met him, Sander had been punished for protecting his friend. This was the kind of loyalty and kindness that Donny wanted around himself.

"Sander", said Donny softly, grinning to himself. "I like it. It sounds nice."

"Thank you", whispered Sander a bit embarrassed.

After all, how often do you get a prince to tell you that your name was nice? But this prince seemed to be something else entirely. And Sander appreciated that quite a lot. It was amazing that his new master was such a sweet and adorable guy. And he also looked so very pretty.

"What about your friend?", asked Donny after a moment. "What's his name?"

"Sam", replied Sander softly. "But don't expect to get a lot from him, mast... uhm... my prince."

"Works too", grinned Donny amused. "And don't worry, I'm pretty convincing."

"And Sam's pretty stubborn", countered Sander, raising one eyebrow.

/break\

Sander's words were not a little bit discouraging for Donny though. Donny was a sweet guy and so far, he had never encountered anyone who had failed to fall for his charm and cute face. Still, when he reached the chambers reserved for Prince Derek, he grew a little nervous.

"Hello, Sam", greeted Donny softly as he entered.

"Fuck you", was thrown back at him.

Donny blinked a couple of times. Okay, not the polite type then. Donny gulped and approached the slave. Sam was cleaned up and wrapped in some white, plain robes. He was quite gorgeous, all bronze-skinned, muscular and with those fierce green eyes. Not exactly a typical carrier, but Donny understood why Derek wanted him. Derek had always liked a challenge.

"My name is Donny. I'm the one who... bought you", said Donny, keeping his voice soft and low.

"And now you came to have your fun?", snarled Sam, his eyes dark and dangerous.

"I didn't buy you for myself", clarified Donny. "You're... a present, for a friend."

"Makes a hell of a different", snorted the slave and rolled his eyes.

"Look, I took you in to help you, to get you away from that horrible man...", started Donny.

He wanted to get through to Sam, to connect to the slave. Turned out Sander was right, Sam was more stubborn than Donny was persuasive. The brunette glared viciously at him.

"The good deed of your day?", hissed Sam. "Makes you feel good about yourself, yeah?"

"No. I just wanted to help!", exclaimed Donny, starting to grow frustrated.

"Big help you are, taking me from one guy raping me to give me to the next guy raping me!"

Donny actually took a jump back at the loud shout and stared at the slave. "No. That's not true, Sam. Derek is a great guy, he's my friend. He'd never do something like that."

"Then why in the world would you give a carrier to _anyone_ if not for breeding? For sex? For pleasure? That's our only purpose in your eyes, after all. If you give that 'nice, great friend' of yours a carrier, what exactly do you expect him to do with me, mh?", snorted Sam.

Donny frowned and averted his eyes. "I... I just wanted to help you..."

"Next time, just don't", spat Sam and turned away.

/break\

The royal chambers were bathed in a soft, pink glow as the sun was setting, the kingdom's queen sitting on the large bed and reading a letter. Though as the doors opened, Percy looked up from it. Who entered was quite the surprise. His oldest son Donny, but he looked upset and confused.

"Baby boy, what's wrong?", asked Percy in a soft voice, putting the letter away. "Come here."

"Mamma, I think I did something... wrong", stated Donny with a frown.

Percy opened his arms widely to welcome his son in a hug. Donny eagerly obeyed, snuggling up to the safety of his mother's arms, staring thoughtful at the round midsection of his mother where his youngest sibling was still waiting to join them in this world.

"What happened, bambino?", asked Percy in a caring voice.

"The two slaves I took in on the market... I really like Sander, the one I want to keep here", whispered Donny. "And then I talked to the other one, the carrier..."

"The one you want to give to Derek?", asked Percy and nodded. "What about him?"

"He was... angry. Furious. I told him I wanted to help him, but he screamed at me that I just took him from... from one rapist to bring him to the next...", whispered Donny hoarsely. "And he's right."

"Do you really think Prince Derek is a rapist?", questioned Percy curiously.

"No, but... in the end, that's what it comes down to, isn't it?", murmured Donny, turning those large, sea-green eyes on his mother. "In the end, Sam and Derek are going to have sex and Sam is not going to want it. In the end, Sam is right. I didn't change a thing."

"You did, Donny", assured Percy firmly, forcing Donny to look at him. "I saw the state this boy... Sander was in when you brought him here. That slave-trader was not holding back any. Do you think he treated Sam differently? He's a brutal and cruel man. Derek isn't. Even if it's not Sam's choice to make, Derek would never treat him like that, unlike the trader. You changed it, you made it better, even if Sam may not see that now."

Donny remained silent, an awkward question pushing itself into the forefront of his mind and even as he tried, he couldn't get it out of his head. "How could you fall in love with father?"

"What?", asked Percy surprised and blinked a couple of times.

"He only made you his queen later, only after Bianca's birth. So... Why did you fall in love with a man who forced you to have sex with him and have his children?", whispered Donny worried.

Percy was frozen up, trying to find a proper answer to that. "Your father always treated me like a possession, which I was, but... he wasn't cruel about it. He just didn't like when others touched what was his. He was always tender and careful, took his time. Things he didn't have to. Things I appreciated, but they didn't make me fall in love with him. I hated your father for the first year that I spend here, for all the things he made me do, for making me pregnant, for owning me. But then I first encountered another king with his own carrier. The other king treated his carrier like a dog, pulled him along on a leash, made him eat on the floor, sit at his feet at all times. Kicked him when the carrier wasn't fast enough – even though the carrier was pregnant. But your father never treated me unworthy, he always treated me like an equal, let me sit next to him during the meals, clothed me in rich fabrics, let me roam the palace freely, without as much as a guard to keep track of me. And he had never, not once, hit, kicked or beaten me. It made me realize that... it was more than just something to appreciate. I started thinking about your father, the way he interacted with others and with me and I realized that when he scolded me for talking or touching others, it was less because he disliked that his property was tainted but more because he was jealous, because he feared that if I had too much contact with others, I may develop serious feelings for someone else. I confronted him about it and he told me that he wouldn't be able to hold me if I were in love with someone else, that he would... that he would set me free if that was the case, so he tried to keep me all to himself. I told him that if he wanted to make sure, he should try and make me fall in love with him then. He was as surprised about my suggestion as I was. But then he started honestly courting me and I just... I fell in love with him. Not just because of the courting, but because he treated me like a real, equal _person_ and not a low _possession_. Because he respected me and cared for me."

Donny listened in awe as he heard the story for the first time. It had always been a bit of a taboo between the teenaged children, not asking their mother about his time as a slave. But right now, that had been exactly what Donny had needed to get some hope back.

/break\

Derek moaned and cracked his neck. He absolutely hated long journeys. Everything ached after days in the stupid carriage. Oh was he glad that they reached Itannwn's capital. Finally.

"King Derek. It's a pleasure to welcome you to our kingdom", stated King Nico.

Derek smiled slightly. He liked King Nico, like a favorite uncle of sorts. He walked up to the other king and found himself pulled into a tight hug. While Marshall and Trend unloaded the carriage, Derek took a look around. Queen Perseus was _round_. Ready to pop any second. With a little bad luck Derek would be present to welcome yet another di Angelo to the world. Even though there were already enough di Angelos around. All nicely lined up behind king and queen.

"It's always a pleasure to be here", smiled Derek slightly.

"Oh, I missed you", grinned Donny and pulled Derek into a hug.

"We have seen each other a week ago", pointed Derek out and rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't change that I missed you", huffed Donny.

"We have a coronation present waiting for you in your usual chambers", stated Percy softly. "I'm sure you will appreciate it. Donny picked it out for you. Now go and get settled. I expect you to join our family for dinner tonight. You and your friends, of course. It's nice to have all of you here."

"But... Derek", whispered Donny and pulled Derek aside. "The... one you wanted, I found him, his name is Sam, but the trader who owned him... abused him... sexually..."

Sara was already off chatting with Thea and Phyl. Herc all the while was stuck helping Marshall and Trend with the luggage. Derek frowned confused as he made his way to his room. He was curious what kind of present the royal family had gotten for him. It couldn't possibly be the carrier.

/break\

Derek marveled at the beauty in front of him. When Queen Percy had said there would be a present waiting for him in his usual room, he had not expected a carrier. Much less the one he had fallen for during the Spring Dance. The peanut-colored hair was neatly put into many tiny braids, a light red dust put onto the boy's cheeks to make him look more submissive and the rosy-colored silken robes wrapped around his waist, leaving his upper body and long legs bare, were underlining that too. As were the golden shackles on his wrists and ankles and the golden collar around his neck. But nothing could dim the effect of those fierce, forest-green eyes that glared at Derek so heatedly. Which was what Derek had truly fallen for; the disobedience. Normally, a carrier wouldn't even dare to look into the eyes of a man, much less into the eyes of a nobleman. But this one, he wasn't just beautiful and tempting, he also had spirit and determination.

"Donny really knows what I like", grinned Derek pleased.

"Fuck you", growled the carrier back and threw a pillow square into the king's face.

Or at least he tried to. Trend was trained enough to react within split seconds, so he managed to catch the pillow mid-air. Derek laughed softly, but Trend didn't appreciate the attitude. Or the attack. Even though a pillow wasn't exactly a weapon, letting such a thing slip would only lead to more serious attacks. And if there was one thing Trend did not allow, it were attacks on his king.

"You should know better than to talk back like that", stated Trend sternly. "Or attack royalty."

The pretty carrier flinched and scooted away from them. Like a beaten dog, expecting his next punishment. Derek frowned and walked closer. He knew Trend's fingers itched to spank the pretty one for his disobedience. Derek wouldn't let that happen, not until he knew what the boy's deal was. He didn't want the pretty one to be uncomfortable. The boy scrambled more away from him.

"Hello", started Derek softly as he sat down on his bed. "My name is Derek, I'm the king of the Fólannian Islands. That's my adviser Trend. My good friend Donny gave you to me as a present."

"The ridiculous one, yeah, I remember him", snarled the carrier, not very impressed.

"He's a future queen. Did no one ever teach you respect?", questioned Trend, cocking one eyebrow.

"He was the one talking shit, so why would he have earned my respect? Acting all grand and wonderful for saving me. The fuck he did. Taking me from one rapist to the next", snarled the boy.

Derek's frown took a concerned turn. Donny had warned him that the boy was troubled. That at least explained those comments. Most royals were picky, would never take 'used goods'. Derek didn't care. He had a sexual history too, after all. And judging by what Donny had told him, it was hardly Sam's fault. Sam. That was the slave's name, or so Donny had told him.

"I'm not going to rape you, Sam", stated Derek, keeping his voice even and soft.

"Right", snorted Sam, not quite convinced. "Why would you want a carrier if you're not going to use him, mh? Don't treat me like I'm an idiot, because I'm not."

Derek smirked, a little amused by the way his carrier lashed out. "Using, mh? Well, if by that you mean that I'll have you carrying my children, then yes, that will happen. But I am not going to force myself onto you. Never. I promise you that, even if you may not believe me right now."

"Of course I'm not believing this crap", snarled Sam viciously. "How the fuck are you going to use me if you're not going to 'force yourself on me'?!"

"By making you fall for me, cutie", replied Derek nonchalantly, tilting Sam's head over to look at him. "I don't need to force someone to have sex with me and I am not going to start doing that with you now. I trust my charm. And regardless of how long it'll take me, I _will_ make you want to have sex with me, I'll have you begging me and only then will I sleep with you."

"Fat chance", snorted Sam ridiculed, but he still blushed a little.

"Well, then you don't have anything to fear", smiled Derek brightly.

Sam frowned, still not believing a word Derek was saying. Derek heaved a sigh and got comfortable. This was going to take a while longer, he guessed. Trend glared and started unpacking, watching the other two boys with one eye. He didn't trust that situation just yet. Derek did something to sooth the slave by taking the golden shackles off. Sam looked uncomfortable and confused by this, rubbing his wrists. And then he stood, unsure what to do.

"W—Where... do I go?", asked Sam softly, not as harsh anymore.

Forest-green eyes darted between the bed and the floor. Both Trend and Derek noticed that. Carriers usually slept either in their owner's beds or, if the owner already had a partner they were involved with, they would sleep on the floor in front of the bed. Like a dog, or pet of sorts. Derek didn't approve. He tilted his head, noting the open door to the bedroom supposed to be Marshall's.

"I won't force you to have sex with me and I won't force you to sleep in the same bed as I do. But you surely are not sleeping on the floor either, that's inhuman", huffed Derek and stood, leading Sam to the other bedroom. "This is yours. You'll stay here. But out of obvious reasons, the door will stay open. I do want to keep an eye on you since you're not exactly obedient or trusting."

"An... own bed? And a whole room?", asked Sam stunned and confused.

"I don't think my chances of wooing you are very high if I have you sleeping on the floor", chuckled Derek very amused. "This will be yours, for the duration of our stay here. Once we return to my own castle, you will get a more pristine room, of course."

Sam frowned and entered, slowly. "So... what... uhm... What do you expect of me then?"

"Mh?", grunted Derek confused, looking his gorgeous new property up and down.

"You say... You say you won't have sex with me if I don't want to and you're not making me sleep in your bed. So what am I supposed to do all day?", asked Sam, arching one eyebrow.

"For now, you'll stay close to me", stated Derek softly. "I want to trust you, but as of now, I'd get that trust thrown into my face, wouldn't I? So until I know I can be sure that you won't take the first opportunity to run, you will stay either with me or Trend at all times. You won't have to be attached to us by the hip, but you'll have to be in sight. Other than that, you're free to do whatever you want. Swim, walk around, talk to whoever you want. If there is somewhere you want to go, just inform me, and Trend or I will accompany you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir", nodded Sam obediently.

Derek cocked one eyebrow. So the boy had gotten some rules beaten into his head after all.

"Rest some. Donny told me you've been through a lot", whispered Derek, running his fingers through Sam's soft hair. "Do you like the clothes?"

"Fuck no", huffed Sam with a glare. "They're girly and slutty and I'm neither of those."

"Very well", nodded Derek and turned to Trend to whisper. "Talk to Phylicia, she needs to get him different clothes. Something in the colors of my kingdom. And while you're at it, inform Donny that we're going to the market soon. I want to buy a beautiful collar for our beautiful boy here."

"Yes, my king", sighed Trend amused, leaning in for a kiss. "Anything else, love?"

"Food. The queen only said something about dinner, but it's barely past lunch. Get us something nice. Sweetheart? What would you like to eat?", asked Derek, this time louder, and turned to Sam.

Sam was a little lost, tilting his head. "D—Do you mean me... sir?"

"Yes", nodded Derek amused, his dark eyes sparkling. "Now, answer? What do you want?"

"I—I don't care", shrugged Sam and sat down on his bed, arms crossed.

"Oh come on, there has to be some favorite food you have, sweetheart", pressed Derek.

Sam just shrugged, head tilted so his hair would fall into his face. Why was this man acting so nice? To trick him into trusting? In the end, this guy would just take what he wanted anyway, just like the trader had. Even if the pretty king claimed to wait until Sam was ready, Sam _knew_ he would never want to have sex again in his entire life. It was horrible, humiliating and most of all painful. He didn't want to undergo this horrifying experience ever again. And once the king realized that, he would do just the same as the trader. Take what he wanted. So Sam really didn't want to get his hopes up, even though the blonde was very handsome and the king was very pretty. Sam had learned that looks meant nothing. Beautiful people were often even more capable of cruelty and wickedness than those not as blessed by god. Or the gods, depending on where one was from.

"Very well", sighed Derek disappointed and turned to Trend. "Bring something from everything. We'll find whatever it is our little sweetheart there wants, even if he doesn't want to tell."

"As you wish, my king", nodded Trend, treading his fingers through Derek's hair.

Derek rolled his eyes. He knew that Trend was lingering around because he didn't want to leave Derek with a potentially dangerous and violent stranger. Derek pushed him a little, signaling that it was okay. Derek _wanted_ to trust the pretty carrier. And even though he didn't know Sam, he had a gut-feeling and that one was good. He knew deep down that Sam wouldn't hurt him, just like he knew that Trend would never hurt him. The blonde left, even though he was still reluctant. Derek hummed softly to himself as he shed his official robes. To be welcomed, he had to put on a fancy facade, just like King Nico and his family, but now that he was in the safety of the castle, he could get more comfortable. He smirked to himself as he felt his slave's eyes on his bare body.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?", teased Derek amused and got dressed again.

His carrier just huffed and turned away. Picking one of Trend's robes, he walked over to Sam and laid the robes beside the slave. Sam automatically scooted away from Derek. The king frowned concerned. He wanted some answers about what had happened to his carrier.

"Here, until we get you some own clothes. It belongs to Trend, so it'll probably be too large for you. But better too large than too small, mh?", chuckled Derek softly. "If you want to take a shower, or, well, use the toilet, the door right opposite your room leads to a private bathroom. Itannwn is the leading kingdom when it comes to running water. I don't know if you ever experienced it, but a shower is a godsend, that much is for sure. If you want to take a bath, tell me. The di Angelos have one of the most beautiful bathhouses I've ever been to. Courtesy of the queen."

* * *

_Author's note: All players are finally in the game! Hah! Next chapter will have their royal dinner and Derek and Trend are set on learning more about their carrier. By questioning Sander, Donny, Nico and Percy after dinner. Things will be revealed. Not just about Sam though.  
_


	5. A Royal's Care Part I

PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || The Royal Carriers || Sonny || PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO

Title: The Royal Carriers – Two Kingdoms, One Mindset

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, masturbation, anal, oral, mpreg, pregnancy, slavery, male carrier discrimination, violence, rape, dealing with rape, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Sander/Donny, Luke/Thess, Percy/Kitty, Luke/Octavian, Herc/Thea, Joe/Nico, Marshall/Sara, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Tempest/Blackjack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, Tyson, Tempest, Blackjack

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Phylicia Rosenberg, Hunter Hood, Hayden Hood, Bellatrix la Fey, Sara Mers, Joanna Foxx, Sedanur Aykan

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Chrysander Rodriguez, Charisma Rodriguez, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, James Charles di Angelo, Laura Silena di Angelo, Jackson Tyson di Angelo, Matthew Robert Chase, Theadora Tiphane Chase, Lucas Thomas Chase, Tristan Frederick Chase, Hercules Grace, Thalia Hylla Grace, Jupiter Perseus Grace, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Elizabeth Mason, Amarilla Cage, Anthismos Cage, Kathryn Ellen, Alabaster Ellen

Own Horses: Rush, Fighter, Shadowchaser, Trickster, Nightowl

Summary: After King Hades had died, Nico had ascended to the throne, just a lost and lonely little prince, unsure what to do with himself. An allied king named Matthew had helped him on his rocky path and when King Matthew passes away, leaving his only son and heir Derek in quite the similar situation, Nico wants to provide the same kind of guidance for Derek that he had received.

Nico's heir and pride Donny had grown up being close friends with Derek so Nico sends his son to comfort Derek and invite him over to their realm, to ensure Derek that he had an ally in Nico.

In a world where some males are born with the ability to carry children, seen as a present from the gods and sold as valuable slaves, Nico could call himself lucky to own Percy, who had blessed him with seven wonderful children so far. When love had blossomed between them, the slave had risen to become Nico's queen. And now that Derek was the only one left of his family, Nico wants to give Derek a beautiful and kind carrier as a coronation present, because Derek needs an heir.

Derek, involved and in love with his adviser Trend, had his eyes set on a carrier-slave who had danced on the annual Spring Celebration, but the boy had slipped away from him. It's his luck that Donny manages to track exactly that carrier down to have him waiting in Donny's home for Derek's visit. When finding the carrier named Sam, Donny also finds something gorgeous for himself.

Now Donny has Sander and is falling in love with his slave, even though the young carrier-prince needs to find a suitable king, while Derek and Trend deal with their previously abused carrier.

**The Royal Carriers**

_Two Kingdoms, One Mindset_

_Chapter 5: A Royal's Care Part I_

Dinner had been pleasant, though Derek didn't like that his new property was sitting farther away from him and quite cuddled up to a stranger. He had never seen this brunette boy with the scar over his eye ever before around the palace, but Sam seemed quite chummy with the stranger. Derek didn't like it _at all_. So when dinner was over and Sara and Marshall stood to leave together with Herc and Thea to catch up with their friends, Derek motioned for them to stop.

"Take Sam with you and show him around", ordered Derek in a firm voice.

"Okay", nodded Sara curiously and motioned for the slave to follow them.

"Mommy? Can I go and play with my Hoods?", asked Jack softly, pulling on his mother's sleeve.

"Yes, darling", nodded Percy and kissed his head, noticing how Trend and Derek were still firmly seated as though they were waiting. "Jimmy, Silly, go and bring your brother and his Hoods out to the garden to play. Thess, Percy, you're dismissed too."

"Dismissed?", mouthed Thess with a frown.

Donny shrugged and nudged his younger brother to go. In the end, Nico, Percy, Donny, Sander, Derek, Trend and Phyl were the only ones remaining. The courts of the royal family always ate with them, though at separate tables surrounding the royal table. Though Nico's and Percy's court had already left. They were more experienced and they had already caught on with the tension surrounding King Derek. A private audience between the two kings was what would follow.

"Uhm... s—should I leave too?", asked Phyl, feeling uncomfortable.

As she stood, Sander stood too. After all, if the well-trusted people all left to leave the royals alone, he as a slave should have scattered a long time ago, probably. But he was stopped before he could go, by the foreign king lifting one hand up and staring him dead in the eyes.

"Phyl, you go and pick up the robes for Sam that you ordered by the tailor, they should be here by now", stated Derek before turning toward Sander. "Who are you and why do you know my Sam?"

Nico hummed interested and leaned back in his throne, pulling Percy up against his side. They had a double-throne, because Nico didn't like space between himself and his queen. The gorgeous, pregnant carrier practically melted into his side, sighing contently.

"That's Sander, I... got him from the same trader as Sam", replied Donny, motioning for Sander to join him at the table. "Come here, please. What do you want, Derek? Is something wrong? Do you... not want the carrier I picked for you? I thought it was the one you were talking about."

"He is", nodded Derek slowly. "He's absolutely perfect."

Sander was blushing as he slowly walked up to his prince and sat down at Donny's feet. Donny looked upset that Sander wasn't feeling comfortable enough to sit on the chair next to him, but he was also happy to just have Sander close. He had really grown attached to the brunette.

"What can we do for you, Derek?", asked Percy after a moment. "Because if you don't have any questions of sorts, I'd like to return to my bed. My feet ache and Nico owes me a foot-rub."

"Of course, I'm sorry, my queen", nodded Derek. "I'm just not sure how to... put it."

"You want to know about your slave", stated Percy nonchalantly.

"Yes, I want to know about my Sam", nodded Derek stiffly. "I want to know what happened to him. You warned me, of sorts, before Trend and I went to our chambers. That the trader had taken him, against his consent, but... What does it mean? What did he do?"

"Sander", prompted Nico seriously. "You are the one who was there."

Sander squirmed uncomfortably. So far, they hadn't asked him about those things. Well, so far, Donny had just been kind to him. Sander had slept most of the time of the past four days, with Donny taking care of his injuries, changing the bandages. Now everyone was staring at him.

"Come on, Sander, it's alright", whispered Donny softly, caressing Sander's hair.

"Leroy has taken a... liking to Sam ever since he captured him", whispered Sander and averted his eyes to stare at the floor. "A—And he... started... taking Sam a couple of weeks ago... I'm his work slave. Putting up the stand, keeping everything in check, especially the slaves for sale. I found Sam, after the first time. And he was crying a—and sobbing and... But I couldn't help much. I'm just a slave too and Leroy is... tall. Big. A giant. I couldn't fight him when he raped Sam."

"But you attempted to", pointed Nico out, interested. "The way Donny told us, he got you and Sam because he interrupted Trader Leroy when he was in the middle of whipping you for interfering when he wanted to take Sam. Or wasn't that the case?"

Trend cocked one eyebrow. He silently observed, resting one hand on Derek's thigh. This took an interesting turn. So the boy who had been talking the whole dinner with Sam was a sort of protector? A friend, or more? Trend had seen the way it had affected Derek. Yes, the blonde was intrigued by the carrier too, but Derek had downright fallen for the boy already.

"Not... entirely, your highness", mumbled Sander, biting his lips. "He had taken Sam the night before, but I got into trouble because he... he always forces Sam to eat this disgusting stuff the day after and it already smells really bad and Sam's always in pain then. So when he forced it down Sam's throat, I tried to stop him, because I was afraid he was poisoning my friend."

Much to basically everybody's confusion and surprise did that cause quite the reaction from Percy. The queen sat up and stared intensely at Sander, his eyes wide and jaw clenched, knuckles white.

"The disgusting stuff, were it herbs?", asked Percy, sounding untypically serious.

"I—I, yeah, I guess", nodded Sander stiffly, obviously confused. "Why, your highness?"

"T—That... _bastard_", growled Percy and gritted his teeth, slowly standing.

"Percy, love, calm down. You know anger isn't good for the baby", whispered Nico, holding onto his wife, keeping Percy in place. "What's wrong, love?"

"You know how there are the herbs that prevent me from falling pregnant, right?", asked Percy, earning himself a nod from Nico and curious looks from the teens. "Look, there are herbs that, cooked as tea, work to keep a carrier from falling pregnant. You should probably go get some on your next trip to the market if you don't want Sam constantly pregnant, because, well, we carriers are prone for falling pregnant... easily, to put it lightly. But those herbs are expensive. There are cheaper ones, to be chewed the day after sex. They basically... rid the body of... a forming fetus. Sam probably sweat a lot, had abdominal cramps? That's because this bastard violently forced the fruits of his deeds out of Sam. I've seen it before. Traders often can't resist the temptation, so they take what they shouldn't take. But a pregnant carrier is kind of a dead giveaway and would get the trader in trouble. Getting the herbs is easy. But it's a hellish kind of pain for the carrier."

"H—Has... W—What... about you...? How do you know that...?", asked Nico, his throat tight.

Percy just shrugged slowly and turned away from Nico. "Trader Gabe wasn't much better than Trader Leroy. I took the herbs before too, yes. They're... painful. Extremely painful. I take going into labor over them every day of the week. It's... the psychological level that's... nearly worse. We're carriers. We don't just can get pregnant, or have an extremely high rate of falling pregnant, compared to women, but... we also have a stronger bond to our children. A primal craving to bear children, to nourish. It's why most carriers break when their owners take their carrier-children away and sell them. But having a pregnancy, even if it's just a possible pregnancy, ended in such a cruel way... That's... a... really close call for most. If this bastard did that repeatedly, honestly it's a miracle that he's so... normal. When he interacts with Sander and all."

Sander blushed as the attention turned back to him. "He's my best friend. He's like a brother to me."

"Mh... I think that's what helped him", whispered Percy softly, his eyes sad as he looked first at Sander and then at Derek. "I think that... Sander is the only person Sam trusts. I'd like to suggest that you stay with us for a while. Contact to Sander may help Sam's healing process. And believe me, Sam needs that. I also want Octavian send over to check Sam through again, under this new aspect. There are certain medics that Octavian can give Sam to sooth the pain he's most likely still in. After all, it's only been what? Three days? The way I remember it, the effect lasted for about a week, albeit it gets better with time and hurts less. Dull pain by now, I'd say."

"Thank you", whispered Derek softly and honestly. "For... you know, everything."

"Just... promise me one thing, King Derek", replied Percy, voice equally soft. "Take good care of him. He's been through hell. He needs patience and someone willing to care."

"Yes, my queen", nodded Derek in understanding, fingers linked with Trend's. "If you'd excuse us now, I'd... like to check on Sammy. You'll send your healer later?"

"I'll give you some time alone first", nodded Percy and slumped back, watching them leave.

Nico frowned concerned. "Donny, bambino. Take your Sander and go to your room. I think it's time for you to change his bandages anyway, isn't it?"

Donny nodded and followed after Derek and Trend, together with Sander. That left Nico and Percy alone in the dining hall. The king took a deep breath and turned toward his love, looking down at the carrier with soft and worried eyes. Percy looked hurt and also somehow guilty.

"You never told me", stated Nico, his voice low and even.

"I didn't know how", admitted Percy softly. "At first I couldn't because... you were the first one to treat me nice and I was afraid you'd send me away again if you knew that I was... soiled. And later... I just really had no idea how to tell you, when to tell you. I thought it better not to."

"I love you, Perseus", murmured Nico and pulled his partner up, lips pressed against Percy's forehead. "You should rest some, my love. I'll get Reyna and Piper to bring you to our chamber."

Percy just nodded. He hated being coddled like that, but he knew that right now, Nico needed that. The king left the dining hall to find both their court waiting in front of the door, within a respectful distance. Nico coughed slightly and straightened, getting their attention.

"Octavian, you're required at King Derek's chambers. Not right away, but you can already go and prepare everything. The boy's been... raped and ingested some herbs to forcefully stop a pregnancy, that's what Percy said at least. Reyna, Piper, please bring Percy back to our chambers and make sure he's comfortable. Annabeth, I need you to put your brains to good use and track down Trader Gabe. Take Jason and Luke with you to arrest him", stated Nico calmly.

Reyna, Jason and Octavian were Nico's handmaiden, bodyguard and adviser respectively, just like Piper, Luke and Annabeth were Percy's. They all nodded at his instructions. Reyna and Piper entered the dining hall to go and fetch Percy, while Octavian left, muttering something about 'too bloody little information to work with'. Only Annabeth, Luke and Jason remained.

"Arrest him? With what charges, Nico?", questioned Jason confused.

He wasn't just Nico's bodyguard, he was also Nico's closest friend. "Rape. I just learned very... delicate, new details about Percy's time in the... system. This man broke the law and he tried to break the most precious person I have. I want Trader Gabe and Trader Leroy executed before tomorrow morning, I don't care what it takes for you to track them down, but you will."

"Trader Leroy? But I thought Prince Donny pleaded you to be merciful", threw Luke in.

Luke was always siding with the kids, because Luke was always siding with Percy. There were times that Nico regretted putting Luke up as Percy's bodyguard. The guy was always siding with Percy and he was a little too close to Percy for Nico's liking. The only reason why Nico hadn't taken him off duty was Nico's adviser Octavian, because the two blondes had started dating years ago.

"For injuring a member of the royal family, yes", grunted Nico with gritted teeth. "And I didn't like agreeing to that, but now that I know that this man repeatedly broke one of the most sacred rules our law system has... Not to... defile the carriers that are supposed to stay pure until being sold. Not that I care about that. He raped a boy and then put him through even more pain. I want him to dangle right next to Trader Gabe by the time sun rises tomorrow. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir", chorused the three blondes and left.

/break\

Trend and Derek were silent as they walked up to their chambers. They had a lot to digest. The way they had understood Donny's hasty explanation before, they had assumed the trader had _tried_ to take the carrier against his will. Not that he had taken the boy repeatedly.

"Hey, guys", nodded Derek slowly as they approached Marshall and Sara in front of the chambers.

"Hey", whispered Sara back. "He was... looking sick after a while, we suggested for him to lay down, but Shally thought you wouldn't want him to be totally alone, so... we stayed."

"Thanks", grunted Derek, gritting his teeth. "You're dismissed. Go and have some private time."

Marshall exchanged a look with Trend and only when the blonde nodded did Marshall hook arms with Sara and leave. Derek took a deep breath, waiting a moment before basically sneaking into his own chambers, finger pressed against his lips. Trend caught on with what his lover was up to. Sam was putting a brave and angry front up when with others, but right now, he was all on his own. The best moment to see who the boy truly was and what he was truly thinking.

The chamber was laying in silence as the two men entered. At first, they thought that Sam was simply asleep. But then they heard a whimper. Frowning concerned, Trend pushed Derek behind himself a little. Always the protective knight in shining armor, mused Derek with a small grin. They reached the other bedroom, peeking in through the open door. Sam was laying on the bed, curled together so tightly, he looked smaller than Donny even. He was clutching his midsection, sweat covering his body. This had probably been the first time he had done something exhausting like a long walk ever since he had been... assaulted. Derek gulped hard. What Queen Percy had said about those herbs, what they did, it sounded so cruel. Painful. Horrifying.

"Sammy?", whispered Derek softly and sat down on the bed. "Are you feeling sick?"

"N—No. Fine. Just tired", pressed Sam out between his teeth.

"Don't lie", warned Trend firmly, tilting Sam's chin so the boy looked at him. "What hurts?"

"S—Stomach", muttered Sam, blinking a couple of times. "Fever..."

Derek left again, so Trend took a seat at the foot-end of the small bed, looking the sweating carrier up and down. When Derek returned, he was carrying a bowl of water and a towel.

"To cool you down some, sweetheart", murmured Derek softly. "Can you turn onto your back?"

"I don't wanna...", mumbled Sam, face buried into the pillow.

He was kind of cute, all whiny and whimpering. Well, if he wouldn't be in so much pain, then Derek could actually appreciate the adorableness of the boy's pout and whine. Trend frowned concerned and left the room, roaming the halls to find the healer and bring him as soon as possible.

"Sander told us what happened to you, sweetheart", whispered Derek softly, placing the cloth on Sam's forehead. "I'm... so, so sorry, sweetheart. I promise you, I'll treat you better. I promise."

Sam just huffed, but he was too exhausted to reply. He just leaned into the cooling touch. Derek was relieved when Trend joined them again, together with a blonde man who was carrying a lot of stuff. The obviously annoyed healer ushered Derek away so he could take a look.

"Get out of here, you two. I don't need you looming over me while I work", ordered Octavian.

Derek glared fiercely and it took Trend grabbing him around the waist and carrying him out to get rid of the young king. Trend closed the door and pulled Derek toward their bed. The king glared.

"Babe", whispered Trend firmly, cupping Derek's cheek.

"T—This man hurt him", countered Derek upset. "You saw Sammy. He's a good boy. He didn't deserve it. Fuck, no one deserves that. W—What if it's... permanent damage or something...?"

"Come here", ordered Trend and pulled Derek with him down onto the bed.

They curled together, both staring at the door in expectations. Waiting was annoying and Derek wasn't the only one who thought so. Trend liked to be in control of a situation and right now, he wasn't. Derek was right, this boy was special in a way Trend couldn't comprehend. He had never met someone like Sam and the thought of losing the boy before even getting to know him would be horrible. Especially with the way Derek was already feeling about Sam. Trend had never seen Derek display such emotions. Not in this way. In a firmly protective manner like this.

"He'll be alright and he'll be ours", promised Trend, brushing his lips against Derek's forehead.

"I'd appreciate it if I wouldn't have to do such an emergency call again any time soon", declared Octavian as he entered the bedroom with a scowl attached to his face. "He will _not_ move for the next three days. Bathroom, yes. But not out of those chambers. I don't care how uncommon it is, but you'll bring your slave his food to his bed, because he's not leaving this room."

"That's okay", nodded Derek hastily and sat up. "B—But is he alright? Will he be alright?"

"These herbs put his body through enormous levels of stress, physically and psychologically. Normally, it doesn't affect them as much since slaves don't move around a lot. Staying in their cages for days afterward is enough to deal with the effect, but thanks to your kind suggestion to walk around the giant palace, he's basically overdone it", replied Octavian. "He needs to rest. The remedy I gave him has to be cooked up as tea. Two times a day. Mornings and nights. I left the jar next to his bed for now. Which is a good place. The bed, I mean. He needs to rest, most preferably comfortable and not on the floor. He needs to sleep and save some energy. Nothing exhausting, _especially_ no sex. And if you don't want off-springs, use the rose-splint tea, the herbs are expensive but neither harmful nor painful, unlike the thorn-root."

"Stop talking to me like that", growled Derek dangerously. "I'd never hurt him, especially not like that! Accuse me of such things again and I'll see you in the dungeons!"

Octavian cocked one unimpressed eyebrow. "You never know with royalty. If you'd excuse me now, I have to take care of my family. Stick to my instructions and he should be fine in a few days."

"Thank you", nodded Trend stiffly.

/break\

Sander was laying completely comfortable on his bed, with Donny straddling his waist and cleaning the wounds on Sander's back. As awkward as Sander had felt about this at first – about everything, honestly – as much did he love it by now. The chambers of royalty normally consisted of four bedrooms, he knew that, the largest of course owned by the member of the royal family, the room linked to it supposed to be for the bodyguard, then one room left and one right to the chambers that were supposed to go to the adviser and the handmaiden. Since Donny's adviser Thea and his bodyguard Herc were dating, they shared one of the separate bedrooms besides Donny's, while the handmaiden Phyl was staying in the separate bedroom on the other side. It had made Sander blush a lot when Donny had told him _he_ would be staying in the bedroom connected to the prince's. It had all been awkward and weird at first; a slave in the room closest to a royal's, a room supposed to belong to the one protecting the prince. So Sander had sworn, even though just to himself, that he would be that man. He would protect the kind, lovable prince. Donny had been nothing but wonderful and kind to Sander ever since the two had first met. He had taken Sander in, had saved Sander's best friend from hell, had given Sander nice words, a bed to sleep in and personal care.

"Thank you, my prince", whispered Sander softly as Donny finished.

"I told you to call me Donny", chided Donny with a sweet smile.

Sander felt his heart beating fast at that. Donny had the most brilliant smile Sander had ever seen, so innocent and joyful. Never had Sander seen anyone as beautiful as Donny when he smiled.

"And I told you I'm not comfortable with the informality. I'm a slave, you're my owner."

"I'd rather be your friend", stated Donny with a sad look.

Sander averted his eyes as he felt his ears heat up. How could anyone be that... Donny? Honestly, Sander was running out of adjectives that meant cute, adorable, sweet, kind and lovable, so he just started to summarize all of that up as 'Donny'. Donny was amazing. Donny was Donny.

"I'd like that too", mumbled Sander beneath his breath.

"Really?", asked Donny excited, jumping up and down with sparkling eyes.

"You're very nice, I think it'd be an honor to call you my friend", whispered Sander.

"I think the honor would be on my side", smiled Donny, his eyes dancing with honesty. "What you did for Sam was... more than noble. Most would have just turned the other way, especially in your position. But you must be a very good and kind soul to stand up for him like that. He's a carrier, most... don't care about what happened to them at the hands of their owners, even just temporary owners like the traders. I admire that you went through that kind of pain for him."

"He's no less human or a man just because he can have babies and I can't", stated Sander confused. "He's my best friend. We talked a lot during our... uhm... captivity."

Donny smiled a little. "That's the kind of mindset my kingdom has, so you fit right in."

"It has to, I mean, your mom's a carrier _and_ the queen", stated Sander thoughtful. "That's really a lot. The kingdom I'm from... uhm... let's not talk about it."

Sander had mentioned his home before, Donny distinctively knew where he was from and he knew what was standard for his home kingdom. Carriers were sacrificed to the gods to ask for their favor. That happened in a lot of other realms, especially on the other side of the oceans.

"You have a very liberal mind considering that", pointed Donny out, curiously.

"Never even been there. I've been taken as a slave when I was little. And if someone is a good person, it doesn't matter if they're male or female, if they can have babies, where their home is, what god or gods they worship, what color their skin is, it just matters that they're nice", replied Sander.

"I really like you", grinned Donny happily.

Sander blushed and offered a shy grin of his own. "I really like you too. My prince."

/break\

The next morning, just as the sun was coloring the fields a light pink, King Nico sneaked out of his chambers, his queen still sound asleep. He walked just outside of the palace walls to where the stands for execution were. He stood proud and with a confident glare as he watched the executor. Some people whispered as they spotted their king. He normally didn't participate in the far and in between executions of their kingdom, because his queen was pro-life and Percy had raised their children with the same mindset, so to appease the family, Nico only let those be executed who did such heinous crimes that death was really the only punishment left for them. Murderers and child rapists. They were the only ones even Percy unwillingly agreed with. Back in the old days, when Nico had just been a small child, executions happened _a lot_. To entertain the public, to set examples. Percy said that ruling with love and mercy would be better and by now, Nico had to agree with his wife. Many other kings struggled with protests and uproars from the commoners, but Nico and Percy were widely loved throughout their kingdom, regardless of how uncommon Nico's choice in partner was. Or maybe even because of that. The beacon of hope that even a slave could raise to royalty. So they ruled with mercy and kindness. But there was no way in the nine circles of hell that Nico would show kindness and mercy to the man who had raped his most beloved.

He locked eyes with Trader Gabe, a terrified, little man who obviously had no idea what was happening. Nico's eyes were cold and hard. The eyes of a predator ready to tear his prey apart.

There were only strangled gasps and a thud as the bodies fell. Only moments of struggle before both men hung lifeless from the ropes around their necks, souls forever gone.

The other man may not have attacked one of Nico's family, but Nico considered Derek family. A dear nephew. And the way he saw it, Trader Leroy had committed treason on Derek's future queen.

* * *

_Author's note: The next chapter will show more of Donny taking care of Sander, Trend and Derek taking care of Sam aaand Percy confronting Nico about where he rushed off to this morning.  
_


	6. A Royal's Care Part II

PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || The Royal Carriers || Sonny || PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO

Title: The Royal Carriers – Two Kingdoms, One Mindset

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, masturbation, anal, oral, mpreg, pregnancy, slavery, male carrier discrimination, violence, rape, dealing with rape, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Sander/Donny, Luke/Thess, Percy/Kitty, Luke/Octavian, Herc/Thea, Joe/Nico, Marshall/Sara, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Tempest/Blackjack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, Tyson, Tempest, Blackjack

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Phylicia Rosenberg, Hunter Hood, Hayden Hood, Bellatrix la Fey, Sara Mers, Joanna Foxx, Sedanur Aykan

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Chrysander Rodriguez, Charisma Rodriguez, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, James Charles di Angelo, Laura Silena di Angelo, Jackson Tyson di Angelo, Matthew Robert Chase, Theadora Tiphane Chase, Lucas Thomas Chase, Tristan Frederick Chase, Hercules Grace, Thalia Hylla Grace, Jupiter Perseus Grace, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Elizabeth Mason, Amarilla Cage, Anthismos Cage, Kathryn Ellen, Alabaster Ellen

Own Horses: Rush, Fighter, Shadowchaser, Trickster, Nightowl

Summary: After King Hades had died, Nico had ascended to the throne, just a lost and lonely little prince, unsure what to do with himself. An allied king named Matthew had helped him on his rocky path and when King Matthew passes away, leaving his only son and heir Derek in quite the similar situation, Nico wants to provide the same kind of guidance for Derek that he had received.

Nico's heir and pride Donny had grown up being close friends with Derek so Nico sends his son to comfort Derek and invite him over to their realm, to ensure Derek that he had an ally in Nico.

In a world where some males are born with the ability to carry children, seen as a present from the gods and sold as valuable slaves, Nico could call himself lucky to own Percy, who had blessed him with seven wonderful children so far. When love had blossomed between them, the slave had risen to become Nico's queen. And now that Derek was the only one left of his family, Nico wants to give Derek a beautiful and kind carrier as a coronation present, because Derek needs an heir.

Derek, involved and in love with his adviser Trend, had his eyes set on a carrier-slave who had danced on the annual Spring Celebration, but the boy had slipped away from him. It's his luck that Donny manages to track exactly that carrier down to have him waiting in Donny's home for Derek's visit. When finding the carrier named Sam, Donny also finds something gorgeous for himself.

Now Donny has Sander and is falling in love with his slave, even though the young carrier-prince needs to find a suitable king, while Derek and Trend deal with their previously abused carrier.

**The Royal Carriers**

_Two Kingdoms, One Mindset_

_Chapter 6: A Royal's Care Part II_

Sam frowned when he next woke up. His master was sitting at his bedside, placing a wet cloth on Sam's head and offering him a soft smile when he noticed that Sam was awake.

"Hey there, sweetheart", whispered the king tenderly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But better", mumbled Sam, yawning widely.

"Here. You need to eat something. You've been asleep for nearly a whole day", stated Derek with a frown, handing Sam a tray filled with delicious-looking food. "I got you breakfast, cutie. Eat up."

Sam frowned disturbed and pushed the plate away. "You... do know that's not how things work, right? I'm your _slave_. You're not supposed to... coddle your property like that. The master's not supposed to bring the slave breakfast to bed. Why are you doing this?"

"You're my property", nodded Derek slowly, pushing the plate back to Sam. "But I want you to be more than that. Like I said, I want you to trust me. I'm not going to throw you into a corner just because you're in pain, sweetheart. And now _eat_. That's an _order_, pretty boy."

Sam flushed a little as a shudder went down his spine at the commanding tone of his master. He took the plate, not just to obey but also because he was _really_ hungry. Leroy had never really given them a lot of food, he had felt like starving for weeks now.

"Hey there, slow down some, tiger. It won't be the last food you get", laughed Derek amused.

"Ah, he's awake. That's good. It makes giving him the tea easier than last night."

Sam looked up wide-eyed as the handsome blonde entered the room, carrying a steaming cup. Those two were such a perfect, little couple. The handsome, bulky blonde and his pretty king. Gulping down the eggs in his mouth, he wanted to ask a question, but before he could, the blonde thrust the cup into his hands. Sam frowned unsure, sniffing the tea.

"It's a herbal mix", explained Trend softly, watching how Sam flinched. "No. No, not like what the trader gave you, I promise. It will sooth your pain. The healer made the mix. It will help you."

"Why should I trust you?!", spat Sam angered. "The trader said the same thing the first time he gave me his herbs. Why should I believe that this isn't something that puts me through more pain?!"

Trend knelt down in front of Sam and held the brunette's face firmly between his hands, forcing Sam to look at him. "Because we will _never_ hurt you, Sam. You can either take a risk now and drink the tea, or leave it standing and go back to your fever and cramps. It's your decision, but we're not going to force you to drink it. We just want to help you."

It was strange. How much Trend had been against the idea of taking a carrier in, but he had never met an enigma like Sam. The boy was so different, so broken. And Trend wanted to pick up the pieces and put them back together again, because he knew underneath all the pain was something utterly beautiful. Sam still looked unsure about it, but he cautiously took a sip of the tea.

"You'll have to stay in bed for the next two days, sweetheart. Healer's orders", stated Derek while he watched Trend and Sam. "We'll bring you your meals and if there is something you'd like, maybe... drawing or something, something you can do while being in bed, just tell us, okay? I want you to be comfortable and get better soon. And you don't have to go out of your mind with boredom. When I once broke my leg, I felt like going crazy when I had to lay in bed all day. Now rest some more."

Derek laughed a little before leading Trend out of the room. Sam was glad for the privacy. They both had really intense eyes and it made him uncomfortable how both kept staring at him. They were making him uncomfortable in general. Why were they behaving like this? Especially so the king. The bodyguard, well, he was probably a commoner, maybe more inclined toward the notion that slaves were humans too, but never had Sam heard of a king who brought his slave food to the bedside. The way he had witnessed things, kings and other royals alike rather got rid of a broken slave instead of trying to fix them again. Buying a new one was easier than waiting for the slave to get better. Why was the king being so tender and patient? Even if he was feeling generous and helped a slave out, why would he do it with so much... care? It was very unsettling.

/break\

Sander was smiling happily as he woke up in his bed, in his room. Yawning widely, he got up and hastily got dressed before leaving his room to check on his master. The prince was like a picture, olive-skin and black curls in a stark contrast to the white sheets, the sun-beams coming through the window caressing his skin softly, making it glow nearly golden. Rosy lips were parted a little in the boy's sleep, making him look all the more adorable. Sander had traveled a lot with his previous master, the trader. He had been one of the few owned slaves of Trader Leroy, responsible for protecting the goods and putting up their stands and camp whenever they arrived somewhere, or putting it back together when they would leave. To make it short, he had traveled a lot in the past years, but never before had he seen anyone, or anything, even remotely as beautiful as Prince Donny. He walked up to the windows and pulled the curtains aside to let the sun in properly.

"Good morning, my prince. It's time to wake up", declared Sander loudly.

Donny rubbed his eyes and turned to look at his most precious possession. A small smile spread over his lips as he took the enchanting sight in. Sander was wearing loose, white linen pants and nothing else. His delicious, muscular upper body was bare and very inspiring.

"Morning, San", yawned Donny and ruffled his curls. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really", admitted Sander with an upset frown. "I'm worried about Sam."

Donny sat up and waited for Phyl to enter. She greeted them both shyly and brought Donny his clothes, as well as a bowl with semi-hot water. Donny started to wash himself before getting dressed, while Sander made Donny's bed. Smiling a little, Donny turned to Sander.

"Would you like and go visit Sam?", asked Donny. "We could go now, mh?"

The way Sander's face lit up was really all the answer Donny needed. Laughing softly, he took Sander's hand and pulled him along, motioning for Phyl to tell his parents he would come later for breakfast. Sander was giddy to get to see Sam, see if his best friend was alright.

"Derek? Can we come in?", asked Donny and knocked on the door.

"Who is we?", grunted Derek from inside.

Donny grinned amused and opened the door, entering with Sander following close by. Both of them blushed furiously when they saw the tangled limbs of Trend and Derek between the sheets, both of them naked and sweaty. Derek turned to glare at them from where he was laying on Trend's chest.

"What do you want?", groaned Derek annoyed. "I'm in the middle of something here."

"Actually, we just finished", corrected Trend, cocking one eyebrow.

"Sander was worried about Sam, I thought he could check on Sam?", explained Donny softly.

Derek heaved a sigh and nodded into the direction of the other bedroom. Sander exchanged a last look with Donny, asking for permission before dashing off right into the room, leaving the door open. Derek and Trend sat up to get dressed while Donny took a seat on the couch.

"Hey there", whispered Sander softly as he knelt down in front of Sam's bed.

"Sander", stated Sam, sounding happy.

Derek and Trend scooted closer to the door on their bed to listen in. Donny rolled his eyes at them.

"How are you feeling?", asked Sander concerned, running his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Like shit", groaned Sam, curling in on himself. "H—Hurts worse than ever before..."

"I know", cooed Sander tenderly, grabbing the cooling cloths to place it back on Sam's forehead. "You were exercising too much, it wasn't good for you. But my prince promised you'll be fine."

"You... trust him?", asked Sam reluctantly.

"Yes", replied Sander without missing a beat. "You remember how Leroy whipped me? My prince took care of my injuries, himself. Didn't even send a servant to do it and he was being all tender. And he's so nice and so very, very, very pretty. And he's really kind."

Sam made a non-comical sound. Donny all the while blushed brightly at the words, causing Derek to snicker a little. Trend grinned and kissed his lover, looking through the door at the two slaves.

"Don't you trust your new master?", asked Sander confused. "He's very pretty too. Maybe a little mean, but I think he means well too. He took care of you, I saw it. And he was very worried about you when you were so bad yesterday. He was really afraid that you may... not wake up."

"Why should he?", snorted Sam viciously. "I'm just a slave. If I kick the bucket, he can just buy a new one, what's the big deal about that? Why should he care?"

"Because they're not bad people", stated Sander firmly. "Just because they're on the other end of the food-chain doesn't mean that they're bad. _You_ should know that, Sam!"

"Dún do bheal", spat Sam out and rolled over.

Derek frowned confused. He recognized the language, it was spoken on one of his islands. So Sam was from Derek's kingdom to begin with? But what had Sander been talking about?

"You can curse as much as you want, Sam", sighed Sander and shook his head. "One day you'll realize that it's true. After all, why should they take personal care of us slaves if they don't care?"

With that said, Sander stood and left the room, offering Donny a small, grateful smile.

/break\

Percy moaned and stretched out. He liked being woken that way. Nico was leaning over him, showering his pregnant belly with soft and tender kisses. Percy smiled a little amused.

"You going to tell me where you were sneaked off to earlier this morning?"

"Mh? Whatever are you talking about, amato marito?", asked Nico innocently.

"Don't", warned Percy and sat up. "Don't do that. Don't act like I'm _dumb_."

"I'm not, l'amore della mia vita", promised Nico, also sitting up. "I just..."

"You think I won't approve", stated Percy unimpressed, glaring. "You know the rules, Niccoló Antonio Cosimo di Angelo. If you _really_ love me, if I'm really more than just a _slave_ to you, you _have_ to trust me and don't hide stuff from me."

Nico flinched and turned away. It was a low-blow, but it never failed. Nico had declared, back when he had asked for Percy's hand, that Percy was his world, was so much more than just his property. Percy had asked him to prove it by always being honest, by treating him like an equal. And Nico had made a promise, that he would always make Percy a part of his decisions.

"I'm sorry, my beloved, wonderful queen", whispered Nico and kissed Percy softly. "You're right. I thought you wouldn't approve of the decision I made and I didn't want to upset you."

"Now tell me what a decision that was, Nico", prompted Percy, cupping Nico's cheek.

"I... let Trader Gabe and Trader Leroy be executed this morning", stated Nico firmly, taking a deep breath. "I know you're against the death sentence, but after you told me yesterday that this monster raped you, I just... I couldn't live knowing that he was alive and in my kingdom."

"And Leroy?", questioned Percy, raising one eyebrow.

"Would I be a fair king if I'd only avenge my own queen? I saw the look on Derek's face when you talked about what Sam must have been through. I know that Sam is more than just a carrier to Derek, I know that not too far in the future, Derek will make him his queen", replied Nico.

Percy sighed softly and got comfortable against his husband's side. "You should have told me."

"Would you have let me do it then?", questioned Nico and cocked one eyebrow.

"Maybe not...", mumbled Percy with a shrug and leaned up to kiss Nico's cheek. "But... now... I don't approve of killing, but I also can't deny that I'm relieved to know that he is gone forever..."

"I love you, Percy. And I will _always_ protect you", murmured Nico, kissing Percy's temple.

/break\

Trend was mixing different herbs, just like the healer had explained to him – 'I'm not coming here and pampering him two times a day, watch and do it yourself, brat'. Octavian may not be the most compassionate and kind person, but he was wise and a brilliant healer.

"Are you done yet? Can't you hurry some?", complained Derek annoyed.

Trend would chide him for it, but the worry was evident in Derek's dark eyes. The young king was seated on the slave's bed, constantly wiping Sam's sweaty forehead with a wet cloth. Cramps had been haunting Sam for hours now and Derek _hated_ to see his gorgeous little carrier in so much pain. He'd rather have Sam lashing out at him like previously. This weak and vulnerable Sam was unsettling, especially since Derek had no idea how to help the pretty boy.

"Give me some more time, will you?", sighed Trend irritated. "I'm not an educated healer, so let me do this slow and steady. I wouldn't want to screw up in my hurry."

"Right. Of course. Okay", nodded Derek hastily, turning his attention back to Sam, tenderly caressing the brown, wavy hair. "Sh, sweetheart, it'll be alright again."

Trend had to smile to himself at that. He wasn't really used to the caring Derek, had only truly seen that one when he himself had been sick before. It had been a startling experience, to have Derek being all doting and tender and careful, compared to his normal bitch-routine.

"All done. Open up wide, Sam", declared Trend and carried the bowl over to the bed.

He sat down next to Derek, who tried to pry Sam's mouth open. The boy fought, even in his sleep. Trend tried not to think about why Sam was so frightened when someone opened his mouth. He truly hoped the boy wasn't broken beyond repair.

/break\

"You should be in bed."

"I should kick you in the shine for this comment", huffed Percy and glared.

He was walking out of the castle, flanked by his adviser Annabeth and his handmaiden Piper. Annabeth glared at his retort, while Piper was wise enough to stay out of this. After being Percy's attendant for so many years, she knew better than to get into the middle of an argument between Annabeth and Percy, because the two best friends were quite in their own world then.

"I'm just concerned about you. And your baby. You know, the royal heir you've been carrying around for eight months now", replied Annabeth sharply.

"Yes, I am quite aware of that. Are you aware that I did just perfectly fine with my last five pregnancies?", countered Percy with a deadpan. "I know how much I can handle, Annabeth."

"I believe that, but King Nico would prefer for you to stay in bed, or at the very least in the palace, if not in your chambers. You shouldn't walk around so much", sighed Annabeth concerned.

"Well, you're my servants and not his and last time I checked, I was still the queen around here, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't question me", pressed Percy out between gritted teeth.

Annabeth remained silent. She knew where Percy was coming from and she also knew that Percy treated everyone – royal, slave and servant alike – equally. So for him to pull the 'I'm the queen, I'm in charge'-card, this must be pretty serious and important to her friend.

"Where are we going?", asked Piper instead, trying to change the topic.

"There... was an execution this morning. I... want to see the bodies", stated Percy softly.

Piper and Annabeth stiffened a little. They remembered this morning and Nico's orders, but they hadn't expected for Percy to know about the execution, much less to wish and see the bodies.

"Percy...", started Annabeth, not liking the idea all that much.

"Please just let me have this", sighed Percy, turning his famous puppy-eyes on the girls.

The three continued in silence until they reached the gallows. Two bodies were dangling from it, with bystanders still stopping to gape curiously. It was a rare occasion in their realm to have an execution anymore. Piper and Annabeth bowed a little to the two guards. Two members of the Royal Guard, the knights of the di Angelo family. A married couple by the names of Clarisse and Chris. Clarisse was a little bit of a brute and glared a lot, but most of the time, Percy and Clarisse got along very well. Especially so since their daughters had joined the Hunt together. Chris and Clarisse had two children, two daughters. The younger one, Carry, was the handmaiden of Princess Silly, while the older one named Calandra had been the bodyguard of Princess Bianca. Calandra and Bianca had joined the Hunt, the all-female special force of the kingdom, at age sixteen, the princess giving up her crown to do so. Both Percy and Clarisse were quite proud of their daughters.

"My queen", greeted Chris surprised. "What can we do for you?"

"Nothing", stated Percy and shook his head, eyes fixed on the lifeless body of Gabe.

Clarisse stared at him for a moment before her eyes followed his and came to lay on the trader. This morning, the king had let two slave traders be executed for breaking the laws. One of them being the one King Nico had bought Percy from. Clarisse wasn't sure what the man had done, but she knew that he had to have done something awful to Percy to anger Nico so much.

"It's over", stated Clarisse. "What... does that feel like?"

Percy blinked a couple of times and turned to Clarisse. Clarisse, Chris and their older daughter had come from a foreign country, had fled here twelve years ago when their own kingdom had been attacked and plundered. Calandra used to have a twin-brother, but he had been lost in the war, in a ravage of their village. Percy didn't even want to know what that must feel like, losing a child.

"Not as satisfactory as I had hoped for", confessed Percy softly.

/break\

Sander was blushing heavily as he was sitting on his own bed, arms lifted up so Donny could remove the bandages. They had gotten a pretty good routine of this by now. It was a nice feeling to have someone caring for him. The only one who had ever cared for him had been Sam, it was why he was so protective of the other slave. One day, Sander had had a heat stroke while putting up their camp. The trader had been furious because he was lazying about instead of working, had given him an additional beating. Sam had taken care of him and had been nice to him. They had soon become best friends, more like brothers. Sander had a faint memory of having a sibling, but he was pretty sure that was more fantasy than reality. Ever since he remembered, he had been a slave. He didn't remember his parents or anything, only some faint images of a scenery and once, their travels had led him to a place he remembered, it was why he knew where he had come from. But no one in the town had known him – and how should they, after all. It had been too long.

"You're lucky", observed Sander softly as Donny started to clean his wounds.

"What do you mean?", asked Donny concerned.

He didn't want to draw any conclusions – that he was royal, that he was rich, that he was... what?

"You have a large, happy family that loves you", whispered Sander, soundly oddly sad. "Parents and siblings and a home. I never... had any of that. I grew up as a slave."

"Well, now you have a home. And a family. You have me", smiled Donny tenderly.

Sander blushed and stared up at his lovable prince. The boy was special, that much was for sure. What other royal would invite a slave into his family like that? Sander knew that one day, Donny would be a wonderful mother and queen. The tender way he took care of Sander's injuries, it wasn't hard to imagine Donny kissing every scratch better on his children's knees.

/break\

Sam hadn't spoken since he had woken up again. His throat felt sore and everything else was kind of aching too. He was too exhausted to walk or even get up, but he was also not really sleepy. So instead, he was just laying there, wide awake but unmoved. He stared through the open door, with the perfect view of the royal's bed. At least the king wasn't fussing over him at the moment. It seriously started to freak Sam out how worried and loving Trend and Derek were behaving. If he didn't watch out, he may start to get attached. And he couldn't risk that, because if he started to trust those two, it would only hurt even more the first time Derek would take what was his. And the thought already pained him, so he really didn't need to get any more attached.

"Derek, behave yourself", chided Trend softly, swatting his book at Derek's nose.

"Oh come on, one tiny, little blowjob won't hurt you", cooed Derek equally soft.

"Sam's right in the next room and he finally fell asleep. It's the first time he settled down in hours, so I'm not risking to wake him up just because you're horny", stated Trend sternly.

Sam blushed brightly and hid under his covers some more. Why would the blonde be so concerned about him, especially while Sam was supposedly asleep? What was the point in pretending to care if the one they pretended for wasn't even there to witness it? Those two were highly confusing, really. Why put up that facade and go through all that trouble just for a slave...?

"You're right, you're right", sighed Derek in defeat, collapsing on Trend's chest, glaring at the blonde adviser. "I just _really_ want to taste your cock right now. But my little sweetheart needs his sleep and we can't have him waking up because of your loud mouth, mister."

"Right", snorted Trend amused, ruffling Derek's curls. "Which is entirely your mouth's fault."

"Guilty as charged", chimed Derek with a broad, mischievous grin.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you and your mouth could... convince Sam quite easily if you'd only get the chance", hummed Trend thoughtful, hand resting in Derek's neck.

"Same goes for that _amazing_ cock of yours", huffed Derek, tracing Trend's sixpack. "Then again, he's supposed to be mine. We can't have him more obsessed with your cock than mine."

Sam glared uncomfortably at the couple. They talking about him so lightly, like it was a total normal conversation for them to talk about making Sam like them. Still with all the pretending of giving Sam a choice. Ridiculous, ridiculous royals. Moaning annoyed, he rolled over.

"Sweetheart?", called Derek out concerned and sat up. "Are you awake? Are you alright?"

"Yes", muttered Sam in reply.

And damn, why was he even reacting to this ridiculous, girly nickname? Sweetheart, really. Every time the king was calling him 'sweetheart' or 'cutie', Sam's cheeks heated up and there was a weirdly fuzzy feeling in his belly that was utterly unsettling. The closest he had ever gotten to having nicknames were the names Leroy called him, but they were anything but nice and certainly not affectionate. Then again, _those_ were what was typical. Whore, slut, toy, bitch, breeder. All _they_ did was making Sam flinch and feel dirty and worthless, but somehow the way the king called him a sweetheart, it made him feel loved and cared for and... valuable.

"Are you thirsty, or hungry?", asked Derek, suddenly standing next to Sam. "Is there anything you need, cutie? You sounded like you were in pain, do you want more medicine?"

"No! No more of that stuff, it tastes awful", muttered Sam and made a face. "I'm fine, really. I don't need anything from you, go back to coddling your blonde Adonis..."

"My blonde Trend", corrected Derek, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Looks the same to me", muttered Sam beneath his breath, hiding his face beneath his arms.

Derek laughed softly and brushed Sam's hair back in a tender motion, to feel if Sam was still feverish. His temperature had gone down, which was a relief. Smiling a little, he turned around and left the boy to rest some more, this time closing the door so Sam wouldn't be bothered.

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter will have more Derek-Donny-bonding, because they're going shopping! Pretty collars for their pretty boys. Now, to see what Sam and Sander have to say about that though..._


	7. Collared by a Royal

PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || The Royal Carriers || Sonny || PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO

Title: The Royal Carriers – Two Kingdoms, One Mindset

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, masturbation, anal, oral, mpreg, pregnancy, slavery, male carrier discrimination, violence, rape, dealing with rape, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Sander/Donny, Luke/Thess, Percy/Kitty, Luke/Octavian, Herc/Thea, Joe/Nico, Marshall/Sara, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Tempest/Blackjack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, Tyson, Tempest, Blackjack

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Phylicia Rosenberg, Hunter Hood, Hayden Hood, Bellatrix la Fey, Sara Mers, Joanna Foxx, Sedanur Aykan

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Chrysander Rodriguez, Charisma Rodriguez, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, James Charles di Angelo, Laura Silena di Angelo, Jackson Tyson di Angelo, Matthew Robert Chase, Theadora Tiphane Chase, Lucas Thomas Chase, Tristan Frederick Chase, Hercules Grace, Thalia Hylla Grace, Jupiter Perseus Grace, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Elizabeth Mason, Amarilla Cage, Anthismos Cage, Kathryn Ellen, Alabaster Ellen

Own Horses: Rush, Fighter, Shadowchaser, Trickster, Nightowl

Summary: After King Hades had died, Nico had ascended to the throne, just a lost and lonely little prince, unsure what to do with himself. An allied king named Matthew had helped him on his rocky path and when King Matthew passes away, leaving his only son and heir Derek in quite the similar situation, Nico wants to provide the same kind of guidance for Derek that he had received.

Nico's heir and pride Donny had grown up being close friends with Derek so Nico sends his son to comfort Derek and invite him over to their realm, to ensure Derek that he had an ally in Nico.

In a world where some males are born with the ability to carry children, seen as a present from the gods and sold as valuable slaves, Nico could call himself lucky to own Percy, who had blessed him with seven wonderful children so far. When love had blossomed between them, the slave had risen to become Nico's queen. And now that Derek was the only one left of his family, Nico wants to give Derek a beautiful and kind carrier as a coronation present, because Derek needs an heir.

Derek, involved and in love with his adviser Trend, had his eyes set on a carrier-slave who had danced on the annual Spring Celebration, but the boy had slipped away from him. It's his luck that Donny manages to track exactly that carrier down to have him waiting in Donny's home for Derek's visit. When finding the carrier named Sam, Donny also finds something gorgeous for himself.

Now Donny has Sander and is falling in love with his slave, even though the young carrier-prince needs to find a suitable king, while Derek and Trend deal with their previously abused carrier.

**The Royal Carriers**

_Two Kingdoms, One Mindset_

_Chapter 7: Collared by a Royal_

"That's the kind of market I appreciate", declared Thess before he glared pointedly at Donny.

Luke chuckled softly, one arm around Thess' waist, maybe having his hand rest a little too lowly, but King Nico didn't attend their outings anymore, since his queen was on bed-rest, so no one there to chide him and glare at him. It was just the six of them – Thess and Luke, Donny and Herc, Derek and Trend. It wasn't exactly standard, since Trend was not a bodyguard, but he was trained like one and King Derek wanted to give his bodyguard and his handmaiden some alone-time so Sara and Marshall could have a date-day too. He had also made sure to have Donny's girls, Thea the adviser and Phyl the handmaiden, taking care of Sam while the royals were out.

"You've grown up", stated Derek and looked Thess up and down. "How old are you now?"

"Fourteen, sire", stated Thess, wiggling his nose.

"Short of being off-age too", observed Derek curiously. "Does your father have any plans for you yet? And how come future queen over there is not hooked up yet?"

Sixteen was the age of marriage in most kingdoms of their continent. Thess shrugged and leaned against Luke a little. The blonde glared and tightened his grip on his prince.

"I know my time has come, so to speak", sighed Donny annoyed. "Mother talked to me about this, that I'll have to find a suitable husband before I hit seventeen..."

"Your mom?", asked Derek stunned. "The former slave? Not your father, the born royal?"

"Just because mom hasn't been born into royalty doesn't mean he doesn't respect the traditions", huffed Donny and rolled his eyes. "And so do I. I know that, as the oldest, it is my responsibility to take over if something happens to my parents, just... l—like you. And since I'm a carrier, I need a husband worthy to be the king of our realm. But mom and dad gave me a deadline, so to speak. A chance. I have until one month before my seventeenth birthday to find a husband of my own, otherwise father will chose for me. You know, you were actually his first choice."

"Yeah?", asked Derek amused, looking at the silken clothes sold at one of the stands.

"It's an obvious choice, really", pointed Thess out, holding a blue silken robe up to see how it would look on him. "You were a young prince, the end of your bloodline, a great ally to our kingdom, while Donny is a carrier, so dad wants a husband who will treat him _right_. You're most of the time a nice guy, you respect Donny even though he's a carrier and uniting our kingdoms would make this the greatest force on the continent, making it possible for us to take over even more land."

"I see a strategist is lost on you", observed Derek amused. "You could have been a great king."

"Well, with a little luck, I'll be a good queen to a nice king one day", replied Thess nonchalantly.

"Let's hope not", muttered Luke beneath his breath.

While the three royals were chatting, Trend nudged the younger blonde a little. "Don't say things like that. Regardless of your own feelings toward him, you are first and furthermost his servant and a servant to this kingdom, so you will support whatever decision is best for this kingdom."

"That's easy for you to say", sneered Luke with a glare, arms crossed over his chest. "You get to keep your lover _and_ another pretty one to top it all off. What would I get? Watching Thess with some other dude, maybe even carrying _his_ child?"

"I was prepared to do the same", clarified Trend seriously. "I was prepared to step back and watch Derek finding love with someone else, having a pretty wife hanging off his arm."

"How?", asked Luke upset. "How do you prepare for that?"

"By loving him and doing what is best for him", whispered Trend softly.

"What are you two girls chatting about?", teased Thess and hooked his arm with Luke's. "Come."

Luke obeyed and followed Thess who wanted to show him something. Donny giggled at that and pulled Derek over to him so he could whisper into the young king's ear.

"Since I will be the next ruler, mom said that if Luke stays strong and interested, he will allow Thess to marry Luke by the time he reaches sixteen", whispered Donny with a grin. "But neither of them is allowed to know yet, because mom wants to see just how serious they are."

"Your mother is kind of amazing", muttered Derek and shook his head.

"Now, enough of my family. Tell me what we're doing here. It's rare for you to request a day on the market, you normally rather enjoy the lagoon and the palace grounds in general", stated Donny.

"The collar and shackles you had put on my pretty little carrier were _way_ too heavy", huffed Derek.

"Collar? Shackles?", asked Donny confused.

"Yeah, with the fancy sex-slave robes", snorted Derek and rolled his eyes.

"You should know my family better than that", chided Donny confused. "I got some servants and told them to get him cleaned up and dressed properly before your arrival. One of them must have been new and overly eager with protocol. Protocol has it to put carriers in shackles and special robes. I'll track them down and make them apologize to you and Sam."

Derek sighed and shook his head. "It's fine. It just set him into a... not very happy mood when I first met him. Don't get me wrong, there _are_ protocols and as long as I don't put a ring on it, he does need a collar. He needs my claim so no trader is going to snatch him up and sell him somewhere else. So I'm here to find a beautiful collar that fits him."

"Well, jewelry is down that aisle", grinned Donny and led the way.

"Shopping", groaned Herc and took the bags that the trader in front of them handed him.

He always ended up carrying everything, whenever Donny would go shopping with Thea and Phyl, but this was even worse. Trend snickered amused as he followed their royals.

"Babe, come here. Help me pick something appropriate for the cutie", demanded Derek.

"The cutie?", laughed Donny with dancing eyes, looking at the display himself.

"Yes. _My_ cutie. The one you gave me for my coronation", nodded Derek. "He's such a sweetheart."

"What in the world made you come to that conclusion? He's been nothing but rude and loud since I met him", snorted Donny and shook his head. "I mean, he does look cute, yes, but..."

"He's a sweetheart", declared Derek fiercely. "He's shy, I saw it in his eyes. And he longs to be loved, but he doesn't trust. He's loud and angry because of what he has been through. But I'll make it good again, I will make him trust me and then you'll see just what a little sweetheart he is."

Trend smiled amused as he listened to his lover. "This one. The red goes well with his green eyes."

Derek bit his lips and looked at it. A red leather collar with a red ceramic rose at the center. Roses were Derek's favorite flowers and the red truly would go well with Sam's complexion and eyes. It was about an inch broad, not too thick though. Beneath the rose was a clip for a tag.

"I want the tag engraved with the crest of my family", declared Derek, waving one hand.

The trader stepped up to him, a pretty but boyish dark-skinned girl, and Derek handed her a handkerchief with his crest – two four-leafed clovers, crossed and facing each other. The booth-owner was happy about the sale, because this collar was _expensive_, especially with the pure, golden tag. While they were busy talking transaction, Donny's eyes roamed the other collars.

"I'm pretty sure Sander would be happy about one of those", commented Herc softly.

"What makes you say that?", asked Donny and blushed.

"He's a slave, a raised slave. You make him uncomfortable with your let's-all-be-friends-attitude. I understand you and I know where you're coming from, but he doesn't. Especially not after his last owner, who _whipped_ him in public for speaking up. You try making him call you by your first name, not even that but a nickname, something familiar and intimate. When you're not looking, he still sometimes has that frightened look on his face, as though someone will punish him for disrespecting his master. Get him a collar, because even if you want to be his friend, he still _is_ your slave. Get a little easier on him, Donny", advised Herc with a knowing look.

Donny nodded slowly. He easily forgot that not every place was their palace, that not every place was this free and that Sander had been born in a foreign country and raised as a slave. He hadn't even considered that he may be making Sander uncomfortable by trying to make him comfortable.

"What... do you think would look good on Sander?", asked Donny shyly.

"A ball-gag and a pair of cuffs", mused Derek with a dirty grin.

"Derek, please be serious", sighed Donny embarrassed.

"I am serious", huffed Derek and rolled his eyes. "He'd make a cute bottom."

Donny frowned concerned. That wasn't what he had taken Sander in for. Sex at all, that was, not just bottoming. Though he would have judged Sander to be a top. He was so protective and strong and muscular and delicious. Donny could picture himself beneath that trained body, with his legs around that waist while Sander... Shaking his head, he tried to break that line of thought before he made a fool of himself in public. Blushing furiously, Donny tried concentrating on the collars at hand, but honestly, they weren't really helpful either. Sander wearing his collar, looking at Donny with those large, hopeful eyes, asking _What can I do for you, master?_, because oh, Donny knew exactly what Sander could do for Donny. He could do Donny, for starters.

"Oh my god, you are having naughty thoughts", declared Derek with a wicked snicker. "That glazed-over look in your eyes, the slightly open mouth, drooling a little. You are so having naughty thoughts! I demand details, Hades Poseidon!"

Donny made a face at the usage of his full name. Everybody always called him Donny, even on official events, because Hades Poseidon di Angelo was just embarrassing and annoying.

"Shut up and help me pick a collar for my Sander", huffed Donny flustered.

"Mh... A collar for your Sander, I think I have a good idea what kind of naughty thoughts are going through that pretty, curly head of yours", chuckled Derek softly. "The turquoise one. I know your country's colors are black, silver and blue, but I just think that... it fits him better."

It was simple, which was okay, because Sander didn't strike Donny as a fancy guy. Turquoise leather, with a golden tag dangling in the middle. He smiled faintly. It would be perfect, engraved with their family crest – a skull with ruby eyes and a trident behind the skull.

"Can we put rubies into the tag? I wish for it to bear my family's crest", requested Donny.

"Gotta ask my partner there, your highness", started the dark-skinned girl and turned around. "Yo, Nico, move your ass over here! Customer's got a question! Customer is our prince!"

Nico, a gorgeous girl from a foreign country, emerged soon after, offering them a smile. "Joe?"

"He wants rubies put into the tag of the collar", explained Joe, nodding at the collar.

"Name's Nico Zhang, I'm the daughter of the royal blacksmith, sires", stated Nico and bowed. "That's my partner, Joe Foxx. Believe me, we're capable of doing anything with that collar that you want, as long as it involves the work of a smith and jewel-maker. My mother is the royal supplier of gems, Hazel Zhang. Give me the size and I will find you the most beautiful rubies."

"Hazel?", asked Donny intrigued. "My father's cousin, uncle Pluto's daughter?"

Pluto had been the younger brother of Hades, but with Hades being the heir to the throne and after Hades, Hades' only son ascending to the throne, Pluto had assigned himself with a different task. He had become the supplier of gems and minerals and metals at a young age and had widened the mines of their lands, making Itannwn the most important exporter of those. Pluto had died years ago though, but Donny's father had told him that Pluto's daughter had taken over. The younger daughters of Hazel were part of the royal court, working as handmaidens to Donny's siblings.

"Tell your parents to drop by for dinner some time, I'm sure my father would be happy to have his only cousin around again", offered Donny with a smile. "Now, about that collar. Uhm..."

"That is a generous offer, my prince", mumbled Nico surprised and bowed again. "The collar?"

"Enough with the I'm-the-cutest-and-nicest-prince-around-routine. I'm hungry", declared Derek annoyed, putting the collar away into a bag. "Hurry up some, pretty princess."

"You seriously need to work on your attitude", muttered Donny amused and followed him.

/break\

Sam was actually feeling content for the first time since he had gone into the possession of Trader Leroy. He was laying in a hot tub, soaking in a bubble-bath smelling so deliciously like milk and honey – there were actual milk and honey in his bath even, which he found a little weird. Other herbs too that smelt very girly, which he didn't appreciate that much, but the pretty brunette girl called Phyl had told him it was 'tradition'. The herbs were supposed to heighten his fertility, they were standard for carriers. Honestly, Sam didn't care anymore as long as he could enjoy hot baths like those. It was so relaxing and nice. It also helped that Derek and Trend were gone. Shopping with Sander's prince or something like that. Not that he cared, as long as their eyes finally stopped staring at him so intensely and they wouldn't be here to fuss over him.

"Sam? Are you okay in there?", asked Phyl from outside, knocking on the bathroom door.

Sam groaned annoyed. "I still didn't drown in here, girl. Mo dhía, Phyl, I don't need a babysitter."

"Mo dhía?", repeated Phyl surprised. "I think I've heard that language before."

"Probably. Whatever", grunted Sam with a shrug. "Go and leave me alone now. Please."

Phyl on the other side of the door heaved a sigh and left. Sam didn't want to talk with some stranger about his past and home. Getting out of the tub, he started to dry himself off and dressed in the fresh robes Phyl had supplied him with. He got dizzy and stumbled a little when he left the bathroom. Although what the king and the blonde had said was true after all, the tea had helped him with his pain, the cramps had finally lessened. He was still not feeling very well though. Moaning softly, he sat down when another wave of dizziness hit him. Mh, this was soft. Comfortable. Maybe just a little rest. Rest sounded like a good idea. Curling together on the soft surface, he fell asleep.

"Is he okay? He doesn't look okay. He's quite pale", was what woke him up next.

Frowning confused, he blinked his eyes open to face his new master and the blonde that seemed attached to the young king's side. Suddenly, the king leaned in, too far for Sam's comfort.

"Hey there", greeted Derek, looking deep into Sam's eyes. "You were passed out in our bed."

Sam's eyes widened embarrassed. He had fallen asleep in his new master's bed, after all the fight he had put up so far, this must look like some kind of invitation. Stupid, weak body.

"Hold still there a second", ordered Derek firmly, startling Sam.

The slave nodded stiffly and obeyed. He wasn't sure what would follow. Had he broken an order, since the king had told him to stay in his own room? He knew too little of this king to know how serious he took those things. Nervously, he closed his eyes tightly. A lock clicked and a weight was lifted off his neck. His heart started racing in fear. Derek had taken the collar off. That... meant Derek had changed his mind. He didn't want Sam anymore after all. Despite his claim, he felt oddly disappointed. Somehow, the king's behavior and Sander's words had made him... hopeful. But tending to a damaged slave, one who seemed unable to follow orders, who fell asleep on his master's bed even though that had not been his assigned sleep-place. There were two ways this could go now. Unwanted slaves were either returned to their traders, or just put down like a horse with a broken leg. Sam prayed for death. Anything but being returned to Leroy. Even if this king would have broken his promise and took what he wanted, it would have been better than with Leroy probably. Everything would be better than being with Leroy again. His jaw tightened and he squeezed his eyes shut even more in fear of having to go back to Leroy.

"Please just kill me", whispered Sam, feeling a single tear slipping out.

Derek turned around confused. He had just walked over to his table to place the heavy collar there and fetch the new one. But now that he looked back at his pretty carrier, he felt like he had done something wrong. Sam was _crying_ and he looked so small and scared. Concerned, Derek hurried back to the bed and knelt down between Sam's legs, his hands on Sam's knees to support himself.

"Hey, what's wrong, sweetheart? What are you talking about?", asked Derek confused.

Trend grunted confused, putting the bags aside and joining his lover. This was the first time Sam showed anything aside from anger and bitterness. Was this the side Derek had been seeing in the boy all along? The vulnerable, soft side that was in dire need of someone comforting, loving and protecting him? Because that was what Sam was evoking in Trend right now.

"Just kill me. Don't send me back to Leroy, please don't send me back to him", begged Sam and opened his eyes, desperately staring at Derek. "If you don't want me anymore, just end it a—and don't send me back to Leroy, I can't go back there, please don't make me go there!"

"Sweetheart, what makes you think we're going to give you away?", cooed Derek worried.

"Y—You... took the collar off...", mumbled Sam and gulped.

"Oh...", grunted Derek with a frown and turned toward Trend, who walked back to the bags and got the new collar, handing it to Derek. "No, sweetheart. Not because I want to give you back, precious. The collar is heavy and uncomfortable, don't think I didn't notice you shifting uncomfortably. That aside, this silly thing was something a servant put on you, but I want you to wear _my_ collar. So I went and bought you something pretty that marks you as mine. That's why I took the collar off, so I can replace it with your new collar. Will you calm down now, please?"

Sam felt his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. He was acting ridiculous and pathetic and he hated it, but the mere thought of having to go back to Leroy send him into a panic. He'd rather stay here, or anywhere really. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down again. He visibly relaxed once the new collar was fastened around his neck, much to Trend's amusement.

"Look here, sweetheart", whispered Derek, keeping his voice soft and calm as he held up a hand-mirror to show Sam the new collar. "See? That's my family's crest right there on the tag."

"I know", whispered Sam back, barely audible.

Derek nodded thoughtful at that. The language Sam had spoken before, knowledge of the crest of Fólannia. He knew there was something different about Sam, something he was hiding, but Derek could not yet put a finger on it. Perhaps if he'd get behind Sam's origins, he could.

"Tell me your name, sweetheart", prompted Derek in a soft yet serious voice.

"Sam", stated Sam very confused. "But you already know that... your grace."

"Yes, we do", laughed Derek amused. "But I mean, what... kind of Sam are you? It's short for _something_, isn't it? Are you a Samir, or a Samson, or an Isam. Samu, or Sampo, maybe Samwise."

"Samuel", clarified Sam, still unsure where this conversation was going.

"Samuel", repeated Derek, tasting the name on his tongue. "A strong name. Very... typical for my realm. Tell me where you're from, Samuel. You _are_ from my kingdom, aren't you?"

Sam nodded shyly and averted his eyes, clearly done with the topic. Trend noticed that too. Walking closer, he put his one hand beneath Sam's knees and the other onto Sam's back, easily lifting the slave up and pressing him against his chest. Sam glared a little at the treatment.

"Don't give me that look, Samuel", warned Trend unimpressed. "You weren't fine enough to walk the whole way to your bed after your bath, so let me carry you. And then rest some more."

Sam heaved a sigh and accepted it for now. His right hand wandered subconsciously to his new collar, tracing the crest of his home. Old and new alike. It was kind of a relief to know that he would return to the country he had been born in. He had seen many places by now and he had disliked most of them, to be honest. The collar was beautiful and looked quite expensive. Did that really mean that the king had been serious? Would Derek really keep him, truly be... patient?

/break\

Sander was sitting on the balcony, watching from above in total awe how the Royal Guard trained under the supervision of the two head-knights Jason and Luke. He was completely mesmerized by the accuracy of the knights, their fine clothes, their weapons, their seriousness.

"You've been just sitting there and watching for hours now", commented the queen amused.

Sander startled and jumped a little. He blushed embarrassed as the highly pregnant queen casually sat down next to him. Hastily, he averted his eyes, unsure if he was _allowed_ to look at the queen.

"Uhm, hello, your highness", mumbled Sander uncertain.

"Would you be interested in joining them for training?", asked Percy curiously.

"I—I can't. I'm a slave, sire", stated Sander wide-eyed.

"But you'd want to", observed Percy with a mischievous grin.

"Y—Yes, sire", nodded Sander and turned to look back at the knights. "We... We traveled a lot with Trader Leroy and I always admired the different knights, the defenders of the castles."

"You'd look dashing in armor", stated Donny as he approached them, startling Sander once more.

"My prince! You're back!", exclaimed Sander, instantly relaxing and brightening.

Percy smiled to himself at that. Sander had been nervous and on edge, uncomfortable, but with Donny around, he seemed completely content. And Donny looked very happy too. Looking Sander up and down, he noted the fit physique of the young boy. Since Donny didn't need a servant, perhaps there was somewhere else where they could put him to use. With that thought in mind, Percy got up to talk to his husband, leaving Donny and Sander alone in the garden.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me", said Donny softly after a moment. "It was just, well... A day with my best friend and my little brother. I hope you had a nice day too, though."

"Mhm", nodded Sander slowly. "I missed you, my prince. The palace is nicer with you."

Donny blushed a little at that and shifted, fingers tracing the collar hidden in his pocket. "We were on the market. Next time, you and me will go together. I... I bought you something, Sander."

"You shouldn't get me presents, my prince", stated Sander with a concerned frown.

"Oh, no, no. It's an... appropriate present", clarified Donny and lifted the collar up. "See? I thought you... may like it. It's our kingdom's crest, it marks you as property of the royal family. As, well... mine. Because you are. And no one is allowed to take you away from here or harm you. Really."

Sander's face was brightly flustered as his gorgeous prince laid the pretty collar around his neck, all up close. Their chests were pressed against each other as Donny had his arms around Sander's shoulders, standing on his toes to reach up and close the collar. A collar! A really pretty and kinda expensive-looking collar. A collar that said that he was Donny's. That was a real relief. He knew, deep down, that Donny hadn't put a collar on him because Donny wanted to treat him like a human being and not like property, but Sander was a slave and it made him nervous not to be marked as Donny's. He was afraid that some other trader would capture him when he wasn't with Donny and that he would be sold away, or that someone else would punish him for disobedience or something.

"T—Thank you, my prince", mumbled Sander flustered. "It's very beautiful."

"Only the best for you", grinned Donny delighted. "So you like it?"

"Yes, very much", nodded Sander hastily, turning large eyes on his prince.

Donny bit his lips hard at the image of Sander wearing his collar. The brunette looked even more amazing now, somehow. He offered his slave a small smile and turned to walk to his chambers again, knowing fully well that Sander was following him. The handsome brunette was already behaving like a well-trained puppy, but with the collar, he looked even more like one. The thought of a puppy-version of Sander made Donny giggle delighted.

"Is... there something funny, my prince?", asked Sander confused.

"No, no. Just... my thoughts and all", replied Donny and shook his head. "Come and let's check on Sam. We bought some special medicine on the market too, let's see if it helped any."

"Thank you", smiled Sander softly. "For being so kind and helping my friend."

"There really is no need to thank me, Sander", stated Donny and shook his head.

But Sander disagreed. There was every need to be grateful to the kind and wonderful prince.

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter has a nice family picnic with the di Angelos, Sam is finally well enough to get up so Derek and Trend drag him along. Which will give us a mentor!Percy scene where Sam asks the hard questions. And Jackie __FINALLY __gets to meet Donny's Hood!  
_


	8. The Royal Picnic

PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || The Royal Carriers || Sonny || PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO

Title: The Royal Carriers – Two Kingdoms, One Mindset

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, masturbation, anal, oral, mpreg, pregnancy, slavery, male carrier discrimination, violence, rape, dealing with rape, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Sander/Donny, Luke/Thess, Percy/Kitty, Luke/Octavian, Herc/Thea, Joe/Nico, Marshall/Sara, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Tempest/Blackjack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, Tyson, Tempest, Blackjack

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Phylicia Rosenberg, Hunter Hood, Hayden Hood, Bellatrix la Fey, Sara Mers, Joanna Foxx, Sedanur Aykan

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Chrysander Rodriguez, Charisma Rodriguez, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, James Charles di Angelo, Laura Silena di Angelo, Jackson Tyson di Angelo, Matthew Robert Chase, Theadora Tiphane Chase, Lucas Thomas Chase, Tristan Frederick Chase, Hercules Grace, Thalia Hylla Grace, Jupiter Perseus Grace, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Elizabeth Mason, Amarilla Cage, Anthismos Cage, Kathryn Ellen, Alabaster Ellen

Own Horses: Rush, Fighter, Shadowchaser, Trickster, Nightowl

Summary: After King Hades had died, Nico had ascended to the throne, just a lost and lonely little prince, unsure what to do with himself. An allied king named Matthew had helped him on his rocky path and when King Matthew passes away, leaving his only son and heir Derek in quite the similar situation, Nico wants to provide the same kind of guidance for Derek that he had received.

Nico's heir and pride Donny had grown up being close friends with Derek so Nico sends his son to comfort Derek and invite him over to their realm, to ensure Derek that he had an ally in Nico.

In a world where some males are born with the ability to carry children, seen as a present from the gods and sold as valuable slaves, Nico could call himself lucky to own Percy, who had blessed him with seven wonderful children so far. When love had blossomed between them, the slave had risen to become Nico's queen. And now that Derek was the only one left of his family, Nico wants to give Derek a beautiful and kind carrier as a coronation present, because Derek needs an heir.

Derek, involved and in love with his adviser Trend, had his eyes set on a carrier-slave who had danced on the annual Spring Celebration, but the boy had slipped away from him. It's his luck that Donny manages to track exactly that carrier down to have him waiting in Donny's home for Derek's visit. When finding the carrier named Sam, Donny also finds something gorgeous for himself.

Now Donny has Sander and is falling in love with his slave, even though the young carrier-prince needs to find a suitable king, while Derek and Trend deal with their previously abused carrier.

**The Royal Carriers**

_Two Kingdoms, One Mindset_

_Chapter 8: The Royal Picnic_

About two more days passed with Sam on bed-rest and with Trend and Derek fussing over him. Whenever Sam wanted to take a bath, Trend _insisted_ on carrying him to the bathroom and back to bed. At least they let him have privacy in the bathroom. They brought him food – good and delicious food, not what slaves normally ate. They also gave him medicine that really helped. And he found himself slowly starting to trust them, even though he didn't want to. But they treated him so kind and with so much patience. It _had_ to mean that they cared, right? Taking a deep breath, he walked out of his room, but stayed still about half-way between the door and the king's bed. Derek and Trend were cuddled up together, Derek tracing Trend's sixpack while Trend was reading a book. Sam had already noticed that, aside from making out, this seemed to be their favorite pastime. Sam remained silent until they noticed him. He _hated_ the whole submissive, obedient and devoted act, but right now, he wanted something from his master, so he had to act the part to get it.

"Sweetheart", noted Derek surprised when he noticed Sam. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine", muttered Sam embarrassed, averting his eyes nervously. "I... I want to go outside, please. I'm fine, really. I haven't had any cramps or pains in over a day now! You said I could go out, if you'd go too. _Please_ let me go outside, I'm going nuts staying in that room all day. Please, master?"

Trend cocked one eyebrow. Sam must be very desperate to get fresh air if he willingly called Derek 'master'. Then again, the blonde understood it. Sam had to stay in bed for five days now, it would have even driven him crazy. Sitting up some, he pulled Derek close by the neck.

"King Nico and Queen Percy invited us to the lagoon for the afternoon, let's take him with us", whispered Trend softly into his lover's ear. "Fresh air can't hurt him and he does look better."

Derek frowned unsure. He didn't want to risk another relapse, the last time Sam had overdone it had scared the hell out of Derek. But looking into those desperate, green eyes, Derek found it impossible to say no. Nodding slowly, the king got out of bed.

"We're having a picnic with the di Angelos. They have a gorgeous waterfall and lagoon hidden away on the castle's property. Can you swim, sweetheart?", questioned Derek curiously.

"Yes, sir", nodded Sam, growing excited. "Does... that mean Sander will come too?"

"Since Donny will come, yes", snorted Derek ridiculed. "They're attached by the hips."

Sam beamed at that and it really was a beautiful expression on the carrier. Derek smiled a little, tugging on Trend's hand. The blonde found himself mesmerized by happy Sam, that was something he could get used to. Straightening up, Trend motioned for Sam to follow them.

"Come on, we're running late due to Derek's laziness anyway", chuckled the blonde. "Come here."

Sam hastily obeyed and blushed a little when the handsome blonde laid one arm around his waist, guiding him out of the door. He had gotten a tour of the palace itself, but half-way through it the pain had been too strong and he hadn't gotten to see the outside yet, so he watched wide-eyed as Trend and Derek led him through a beautiful flower garden and toward a large lagoon. The royal family was already comfortably spread all around the place. The teenaged twins Thess and Percy Junior were swimming in the water, while the younger twins Jimmy and Silly were building a sandcastle at the little beach-like shore. On a heap of large and comfortable cushions were King Nico, Queen Percy and their so far youngest, Prince Jack. Jack was cuddled up to his daddy, chatting and babbling to his mommy's stomach, telling the unborn baby how eager he was to meet his new sibling. Derek grinned amused by that image.

"Hello, King Nico, Queen Percy. Thanks for having us", smiled Derek in greeting.

Percy struggled a little to sit up, curious to see Sam. He had yet to properly meet the boy.

"So nice to have you", retorted the queen with a nod. "Derek, Trend, if you wouldn't mind, Donny and Sander are still getting the last food, could you help them?"

Derek and Trend frowned confused and exchanged a look, but it would be impolite to disobey their host's request. They left Sam in the care of the king and queen and after a moment, Nico caught on with what Percy wanted. Taking Jack by the armpits, he declared that they would be helping Jimmy and Silly with their sandcastle. Sam shifted uncomfortably, staring suspiciously and quite obviously at Percy's pregnant belly. The queen chuckled amused and patted the pillows next to him.

"Sit down, boy. Don't make a highly pregnant man stand up to have an eye-to-eye conversation", stated Percy, half amused, half firm. "I've been looking forward to this conversation, Sam."

"Y—You're the queen", mumbled Sam confused. "Why do you want to talk to me, sire?"

"Because I've not always been the queen", replied Percy softly. "I once was just like you."

"I highly doubt that", snorted Sam ridiculed and averted his eyes.

Percy looked around for a moment to make sure they truly were alone. "Then you're mistaken. I see the way you carry yourself. Not like a commoner or a slave, but like a royal. My father was a minor lord of the Atlantic Islands, I'm not sure if you have ever heard of them. When it was discovered that I am a carrier, they took me away from my parents as a young child."

"I've not been the kid of some fancy lord or anything, but... not a farm boy either, yes. Don't tell anyone", muttered Sam with a frown. "I'm not the person anymore that I used to be. I'm a slave now, what I once was doesn't matter, that person doesn't exist any longer."

Percy nodded slowly, with a sad look in his eyes, because he understood. "I'm sorry for what the trader did to you and I understand the pain it caused you – I _understand_ it – but don't project it onto King Derek. I know it's asking much, but... When I was in your position, I did the same thing. I was afraid of men, of touch and I hated Nico for what the trader had done to me. I've wasted precious months with pitying myself and hating everything. Maybe I needed the time to heal, but it still feels like it just slipped away from me. It's hard, but you have to see them as who they are and not who you expect them to be. They might surprise you. I sure know that Nico surprised me and he played a big part in Derek's education. The boy is not like others, he learned to respect our kind, to see us carriers as humans too. He's best friends with my son, who is a carrier himself."

"The ridiculous one", snorted Sam to himself, before noticing Percy's look and blushing. "I—I'm sorry, your highness, I didn't mean to insult the prince, it's just-"

"I know. Donny told me about your not so fine first impression of him", chuckled Percy. "Everyone is entitled to their opinion and if you don't like my son, you don't have to spend time with him. But I can assure you that he meant well, he always means well. He tried to help you, even if it may not seem like help to you. After this past week now, tell me one thing. Do you truly still believe that he didn't change your life for the better by bringing you to Derek, away from the trader?"

Sam remained silent for a long moment, which was all the answer Percy needed. "Is it... is it always so bad...? Does it always h—hurt so much, when t—they... _do_ it?"

That was about the time that Sander, Donny, Trend and Derek returned with blankets, more pillows and lots of food. But since Sam had his back toward them, he hadn't noticed yet. Derek found himself quite curious what the conversation was about so he listened in while setting everything for their picnic. It was pretty quiet up here, away from the water and the loud kids, so it was easy for Derek and the other three to eavesdrop on the conversation between the two carriers.

"No, gods no", exclaimed Percy and shook his head hastily. "I... know how much it hurt, but that's not how it has to be, I can promise you that. It still hurts a little, but believe me, with the right man, it will feel so incredibly good that the little pain there is won't even matter to you anymore."

"A—And... how... does this feel? I mean, there's a tiny person inside of you", asked Sam next, sounding unsure as he stared at Percy's stomach. "Doesn't it freak you out...?"

"It... did the first time around, when I was pregnant with my daughter Bianca Maria", confessed Percy with a slow nod. "But this right now is my sixth pregnancy and... You can't understand what it feels like until you're pregnant yourself, Sam. You are the sole caretaker and provider for this little, defenseless life that completely depends on you. You carry your own child and when you first hold your baby in your arms, look into those large, innocent eyes... I don't know if you want to believe me this, but _that_ moment is worth every pain and tear that came before."

Another short period of silence followed, as though Sam was mulling his words over. "But carriers aren't allowed to raise their children. I've seen it before, I know it, that they take the babies away, let nursemaids raise the 'normal' ones and sell the carriers back into slavery. W—Why... are you different? Why are you allowed to be an actual mother? A _queen_ even."

"Because Nico loves me", replied Percy firmly. "He is my master, my king and my true love."

"Right", snorted Sam in disbelieve. "A king doesn't fall in love with a carrier."

"Is that what you're afraid of?", asked Percy, his voice soft and tender. "That you will never find love, that Derek will take your children away from you?"

"I don't care about love", stated Sam firmly. "I accepted the fact that I'll never get to chose who to be with when I was small, because my mom told me what I was. But... Yes. Yes, I'm afraid that I'll never get to hold my baby, because my mom was the best mother ever and I always wanted... to be like her, as good a mother as she was. But I'm even more afraid that they'll take my baby away for good, because he will be like me. T—That because of me, my child would end up in captivity like I did, with someone like Leroy... T—That... my son may suffer the way I did."

"I think we both know that whatever I say, those fears won't dissolve. And they won't, not until you hold your firstborn for the first time and get to keep her or him", replied Percy concerned. "But let me tell you my story, mh? My firstborn was a girl, a beautiful little girl. She's a great warrior by now. But my second child, Donny... When the healers confirmed that he was a carrier, I was so afraid they would take him. Even though Nico and I were already married by then and I had been crowned as queen, but even I couldn't picture that Nico would bend the laws any more. But when he looked into Donny's large, green eyes and kissed his adorably chubby cheeks, I knew. I knew that Nico didn't just love me, he loved our family and he would rather die than let anyone tear us apart. I can not promise you that you will find someone who will go through all those ordeals, but... I _wish_ for it for you and if you ever need someone to talk to, if... you're ever uncomfortable with Derek, you can always come to me. I like the boy and I believe that he will be good to you, but if you ever feel different about this, I'll be on your side, Sam. You're not alone."

"Thank you, your highness", murmured Sam, unsure what to do now.

But Percy took that decision from him by pulling him into a hug. "You're welcome, kiddo. Now come, I'm starving and I have to eat for two. Help the stranded whale up, will you?"

There was a mischievous spark in Percy's eyes as the younger carrier helped him up and over to the picnic place where everyone else was already gathered. Nico was covered in sand as he sat down next to his queen, leaning over to kiss Percy softly. Jack hurried to squeeze in between his parents.

"We build a large, large castle! It was all awesome!", declared Jack happily.

"That's great, baby boy", smiled Percy and caressed his son's hair. "You think so too, kids?"

"Uhu, Jackie found a pretty shell for over the door", smiled Silly proudly, snuggling up to him.

"Yes, mommy. It's a pretty princess castle, just for Silly", grinned Jimmy brightly, next to Nico.

"Now, where are your big siblings...?", asked Percy concerned and looked around.

"Thess and Percy sneaked away with Luke and Kitty about ten minutes ago", stated Donny.

"Well, then it's only us", hummed Nico with a critical glare. "I hope you guys can eat a lot."

"Uhu", nodded Sander and licked his lips, drooling over all the delicious foods.

Sam frowned from where he still stood awkwardly around. King Derek, Trend and Donny were sitting together in a half-circle opposite Nico, Percy, Jack, Jimmy and Silly, forming a full circle sitting like that. And Sander, he was sitting between Donny and Jimmy. Together will all those royals, like he belonged there. Trend, yes, since he was Derek's lover and the king of this country seemed quite accepting of that fact, but a _slave_? After all, Trend at least was an adviser.

"Come here, sweetheart", ordered Derek and motioned next to Trend. "Our food is getting cold."

"Y—Yes, sire", nodded Sam unsure, slowly walking over to Trend.

He reluctantly sat down between Trend and the young princess with the blue pearls braided into her long, black hair. She was pretty and she _really_ looked like a princess. When Sam sat down next to her, her attention turned away from her mother to look at the new arrival.

"Hello", piped the girl in, waving a little. "I'm Silly, but I'm not silly, is just short for Silena."

"Hello Silly-not-silly", grinned Sam, earning a giggle from the child. "I'm Sam, and that's short for Samuel. It's very nice to meet you. You know, I've never met a real princess before and you're way prettier than any princess I ever heard about in a fairy tale."

Silly giggled even more and blushed a little. "Thank you! And what are you? You look like a knight! Can you slay dragons? Why are you here? Do you belong with Prince Der-Der?"

"It's King Der-Der now", corrected Derek mock-serious. "And Sam is... like your mom."

"Oh!", exclaimed Silly wide-eyed, turning to look at Sam's belly. "Do you have a baby in you too?"

"N—No", mumbled Sam embarrassed. "Not... yet anyway, kiddo. Say, are you excited about your baby sibling? Because your little brother over there seems very excited."

"Jackie wants to be a big brother too", nodded Silly with a frown. "But I already am, because I have Jackie. I hope it's a girl, I could dress her up and we could be best sisters, like Bia and Percy!"

"That sounds nice", nodded Sam with a smile, amused by the little child.

/break\

Sander was more than happy once he had devoured a large portion of the picnic and he was even happier when he was playing water-ball with Jack, Donny and Jimmy. The youngest was the most enthusiastic and he was just so adorable. Jimmy was a tiny badass and that was pretty cute too.

"You're the one, right?", asked Jack eagerly after a little while. "You're Donny's Hood!"

The question had been burning on Jack's chest ever since the picnic had started. The funny brunette next to his big brother simply _had_ to be Donny's Hood and Jack had died to meet him.

"I don't understand?", asked Sander confused, turning toward Donny.

"Jack has two Hoods", stated Jimmy seriously. "They're slaves too, kinda. They're twins, like me and Silly, but their mommy and daddy died and they had to go to an orphanage and then they ran away because there were bad people and they stole stuff to eat and Jack saw how a man tried to cut their hands off for stealing, but Jack doesn't like that. So mom and dad bought them."

"They're orphans and our parents took them in after paying the salesman off for dropping the charges against the boys. They're being trained to be Jack's bodyguards", added Donny.

"They're mine and they protect me and make me laugh and play with me!", exclaimed Jack, waving his arms around widely. "They're the most awesome things ever and I think everyone should have a Hood like mine and Donny said you're his Hood too, because he found you on the market and took you with him here because a bad man hurt you! Will you protect my big brother too?"

"I... Yeah, sure", nodded Sander slowly, embarrassed. "He's been so nice to me ever since I met him, I won't let anyone hurt him. I'll protect your big brother."

"That's good", nodded Jimmy pleased while Donny blushed.

"Oh! Oh, look! My Hoods!", exclaimed Jack excitedly, pointing at two little brunettes hiding behind a tree. "Jimmy, do you wanna play hide and seek with them? Please?"

With that, the two young princes dashed out of the lagoon and toward the other two young boys, leaving Donny and Sander alone. Donny offered the other boy a shy smile. He was glad that Sander seemed to loosen up a little. At first, he had acted very stiff around the royal family, but now he naturally took to playing with the younger di Angelos.

"When I saw you with my mom the other day, you guys were talking about the knights, right?", asked Donny casually, blinking curiously. "Is that something that interests you?"

He had tried to find something that Sander enjoyed for days now, but the brunette was so timid, he really thought he didn't deserve something from the prince. But Donny didn't like that Sander just followed him all day. Not that he disliked having Sander with him, but that wasn't a life. He wanted for Sander to do something that he liked, for himself.

"Knights are great. They protect the people and they're strong and confident and everybody adores them. I just... always wanted that too. The admiration. N—Not because I want the attention, but I've always been a slave and people barely even look at me, just once I want people to be happy to see me, to look forward to me being there", murmured Sander, looking sad.

"I'm happy when I see you and so is Sam", stated Donny, trying to cheer Sander up.

"I... yeah...", nodded Sander slowly, smiling a little.

Donny bit his lips. He really wanted to help Sander fulfill that dream, but only someone with royal blood could become a knight. The child of a lord of sorts, at the very least. Sander couldn't join the training otherwise. The only reason why Jack's Hoods had been allowed to join the knights was because Sir Connor and Sir Travis had adopted them, both knights themselves.

/break\

Derek and Trend were sitting on the stone-seats in the lagoon, watching how Sam was building additional parts of the sandcastle together with Princess Silly. Sam even laughed as he played with the child, the first time Derek and Trend saw him being really carefree. Only when Silly ran off to play hide and seek with her twin and the other boys did Derek and Trend approach Sam.

"You're good with kids", stated Derek with a small smile, sitting down next to Sam.

"Carrier instincts", huffed Sam and shrugged, decidedly not looking at the king.

"I know you're not going to believe me, just like you still don't believe me about not forcing you to have sex with me, but I'm going to say it nonetheless", started Derek, leaning back some and staring up into the clouds. "I am not going to take any of our children away from you, sweetheart. When, and yes I'm still convinced that it's a matter of 'when' and not 'if', you agree to having sex with me and when you'll carry my heir, then I am not going to take the baby away from you."

"Give me one reason why I should believe you", snorted Sam in disbelieve.

"My mother died in child-bed", whispered Derek. "I grew up without a mother, but my father and King Nico were always quite close, so when we visited them or they visited us, I saw Queen Percy and the way he was with his children. I always envied Donny for having such a loving mother, because it was something I never got to experience when I was a child. I'd never want for my children to have to grow up without a mother. You can believe it or you don't, that's your decision."

Sam turned to look at the king and regardless of how much he wanted to see a lie on Derek's face, there was so much raw pain from the loss and honesty that Sam just knew it to be true. The king was telling the truth, but that was just giving Sam more fake hope. This couldn't be true. He was just getting attached and hopeful, making the fall in the end harder and more painful.

/break\

"What were you two chatting about earlier?", whispered Nico into Percy's ear.

He had his arms wrapped around his lover, hands resting on the pregnant belly. "Mh?"

"You and Sam. What were you telling him?", asked Nico curiously.

"Just trying to ease his nerves a little. The scars are still too fresh", murmured Percy with a shrug. "But I know he can have a good life with Derek and Trend. For that, he needs to take a chance and trust though. I'm trying to get through to him. The poor kid has been through enough, he needs to catch a break. And have you seen the way he was with Silly earlier? He will be a great mother one day and with a little guidance, he may even become a great queen..."

"And I know just the queen to provide that guidance", teased Nico amused, kissing Percy's cheek.

"What can I say? Another kingdom with a carrier as queen may help us all", shrugged Percy with a far-off look in his eyes. "One day, maybe I won't live to see it, but I hope that one day, all carriers can find love like I did and be... equals. Is that asking too much?"

"No, my love, it's not", assured Nico, hugging Percy tighter. "It is not..."

/break\

The day had been exhausting and after a lot of swimming and laughing and playing, Sam was laying sprawled all over his bed, staring curiously at his master and the blonde. The two were all cuddled up again, like every night. Sure, Sam had seen a lot of heated making out between them, but most of the times it were more the romantic gestures. They weren't just screwing for release, they were in love and when Sam saw then snuggling like this, Sam wanted that too.

"Urgh", grunted Derek as he looked over Trend's shoulder and out of the high windows. "Another typical summer storm in Itannwn. Why can't they have better weather?"

"I find the rain very relaxing", commented Trend, turning a page, reading over Derek's shoulder.

The sound of the rain hitting was really loud, now that Sam listened for it. Listening for it was a mistake, because the calming sound of rain was suddenly disturbed by loud thunder. Where Sam was from, rain was pretty usual, but thunder and lightning were quite rare. In fact, Sam had ever only witnessed perhaps two or three thunderstorms. The sudden loud noise startled him so much that he couldn't keep the whimper in. He cursed in his head for it. Thunderstorms had always scared him, because where he was from, they said that it was the growling of god's anger. When they had traveled with the trader, Sam had encountered a real tropical thunderstorm and it had scared him out of his mind. He just couldn't control his childhood fear resurfacing. Leroy didn't like weakness, or unnecessary ruckus. It had been one of the worst beatings, which only made Sam's fear stronger, because in his mind, thunderstorms were by now linked to the pain.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?", asked Derek concerned when he heard the faint sound.

"N—Nothing, sire, really not", replied Sam hastily, shaking his head wildly.

Trend sat up, cocking one eyebrow. "Don't lie, Samuel. You look like a cornered animal."

"I—I'm just... scared of... thunder", muttered Sam embarrassed. "I know I'm too old for that, but..."

"Fódhlandrasta doesn't have a lot of storms", concluded Derek with a short nod, grinning when he noticed Sam's stunned expression. "Your accent. I finally figured out where exactly you're from."

Fódhlandrasta was one of the three large islands of Derek's kingdom, a beautiful green patch that Derek was particularly fond of. "I'm from a little town named Èirepona..."

"That's not far from Erighrá where my summer castle is located", noted Derek curiously, leaning against Trend's chest and watching Sam flinch from another thunder. "Now come here, cutie."

"Mh?", grunted Sam confused, curling together some more. "W—Why...?"

"Stay with us for the night, we'll protect you", smiled Derek, lifting his blanket. "Come, no one is going to hurt you, sweetheart. But you'll be safe with us. And the bed is big enough."

Sam had no idea what compelled him to do it, but he stood and by the time the next lightning lit up the sky, Sam practically dived into the bed, disappearing under the blanket and between Trend and Derek. It took some coaxing, but Sam reluctantly crawled up to lay properly between them.

"Is... this okay...?", asked Sam unsure, but then found himself pressed against Trend's chest.

The blonde had one arm around him, caressing his side in a soothing manner. Derek snuggled up to them too, his arms around Sam's waist as he was pressed against the carrier's back.

"It's perfect, sweetheart. Try sleeping a bit, we'll protect you", whispered Derek, kissing Sam's neck.

* * *

_Author's note: Fódlandrasta basically equals Ireland in this story. Since Sam's originally an Irish boy and Derek's kingdom represents Great Britain in a way.  
_

_Next chapter will have Sam not-so-secretly watching Trend and Derek during a blowjob, shocked at his own arousal upon witnessing that. Sander will confide in Phyl about his crush on Donny. And there's a flashback scene on how Percy fell in love with Nico twenty years ago._


	9. Desires for Royalty

PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || The Royal Carriers || Sonny || PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO

Title: The Royal Carriers – Two Kingdoms, One Mindset

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, masturbation, anal, oral, mpreg, pregnancy, slavery, male carrier discrimination, violence, rape, dealing with rape, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Sander/Donny, Luke/Thess, Percy/Kitty, Luke/Octavian, Herc/Thea, Joe/Nico, Marshall/Sara, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Tempest/Blackjack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, Tyson, Tempest, Blackjack

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Phylicia Rosenberg, Hunter Hood, Hayden Hood, Bellatrix la Fey, Sara Mers, Joanna Foxx, Sedanur Aykan

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Chrysander Rodriguez, Charisma Rodriguez, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, James Charles di Angelo, Laura Silena di Angelo, Jackson Tyson di Angelo, Matthew Robert Chase, Theadora Tiphane Chase, Lucas Thomas Chase, Tristan Frederick Chase, Hercules Grace, Thalia Hylla Grace, Jupiter Perseus Grace, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Elizabeth Mason, Amarilla Cage, Anthismos Cage, Kathryn Ellen, Alabaster Ellen

Own Horses: Rush, Fighter, Shadowchaser, Trickster, Nightowl

Summary: After King Hades had died, Nico had ascended to the throne, just a lost and lonely little prince, unsure what to do with himself. An allied king named Matthew had helped him on his rocky path and when King Matthew passes away, leaving his only son and heir Derek in quite the similar situation, Nico wants to provide the same kind of guidance for Derek that he had received.

Nico's heir and pride Donny had grown up being close friends with Derek so Nico sends his son to comfort Derek and invite him over to their realm, to ensure Derek that he had an ally in Nico.

In a world where some males are born with the ability to carry children, seen as a present from the gods and sold as valuable slaves, Nico could call himself lucky to own Percy, who had blessed him with seven wonderful children so far. When love had blossomed between them, the slave had risen to become Nico's queen. And now that Derek was the only one left of his family, Nico wants to give Derek a beautiful and kind carrier as a coronation present, because Derek needs an heir.

Derek, involved and in love with his adviser Trend, had his eyes set on a carrier-slave who had danced on the annual Spring Celebration, but the boy had slipped away from him. It's his luck that Donny manages to track exactly that carrier down to have him waiting in Donny's home for Derek's visit. When finding the carrier named Sam, Donny also finds something gorgeous for himself.

Now Donny has Sander and is falling in love with his slave, even though the young carrier-prince needs to find a suitable king, while Derek and Trend deal with their previously abused carrier.

**The Royal Carriers**

_Two Kingdoms, One Mindset_

_Chapter 9: Desires for Royalty_

The bed that had been like heaven when he had first slept in it because it was not the hard floor of a cage suddenly felt cold and hard and uncomfortable. But it had only been one night that he had slept in the king's bed, so why did his 'own' bed suddenly feel so strange? Yesterday, during the storm, he had sneaked into the king's bed because the king had told him so, had wanted to 'make him feel safe'. He hadn't believed it, had expected to at the very least get groped and molested, but Derek's arms had stayed above Sam's waistline, just hugging him close from behind, nothing more. And it had felt safe, just like Trend's embrace as Sam had his head resting on the blonde's strong chest. For the first time in far too long did Sam feel truly safe. And today, only one night later, did he feel cold and lonely and hated laying in this bed. He wanted back into the other bed, the softer, more comfortable bed, with the muscular pillow and the clingy, cuddly blanket. So right now he was still wide awake, even though it was late at night. He was staring at the ceiling in boredom.

"I _really_ want you. Right now, Trend", whispered a voice from the other room.

Sam had to strain his ears to listen in, because the couple was trying to be silent. There was shifting and in the pale light of the moon, Sam could see that Derek was straddling Trend's waist.

"Der, Sam is just next door", whispered Trend back, arms around Derek's waist.

"That's the problem", groaned Derek annoyed. "You know how much my dick hurt this morning, waking up with his body curved against me like that? He's really giving me blue balls here. I need release, babe. He makes me so freaking horny, it's not funny anymore."

"The way you put it, you're aching to top", stated Trend neutrally.

"I know you hate bottoming, I'm not gonna make you", sighed Derek. "Just give me a blowjob, please? I just really need to come inside something warm. Please, Trend."

"You're something else alright", laughed Trend softly. "You're the _king_. You could order me to bottom, you don't even have to say 'please' and ask for a blowjob, you could demand it."

"Yeah, and I could just walk over to the other room and fuck Sam's brains out. But I don't, because I don't need to force others to have sex with me. So do you want to keep discussing this with me or will you do something more useful with your mouth?", grunted Derek annoyed.

Trend rolled them over so Derek came to lay on the bed, with Trend between his legs. "He's really doing a number on you, Derek. Then again, you've always been... easily charmed..."

"Easily charmed?", huffed Derek, interrupting himself with a moan when Trend's lips wrapped around his aching hardness. "Oh yes, that's good... Right. It's got nothing to do with me being easily charmed. Ha—ave you looked at his perfect, heart-shaped ass? A—ah... Oh yes. I just... keep picturing him beneath me, he's so freaking beautiful..."

Trend hummed non-comically around the cock in his mouth. Sam was blushing furiously as he watched them. The way Derek arched his back, how Trend moved and mouthed the king's cock. How could those two so casually talk about how much _he_ turned them on? And then have oral sex? Why would they do this? Why would the king rather get a blowjob from Trend if, just as Trend had just pointed out, the king could easily take what he wanted from either of them. That the king respected that Trend apparently didn't enjoy bottoming, that he wouldn't go up to Sam and just take him, since Sam was his property... No, instead the king was content with getting a blowjob.

"Oh, you're so good, babe", moaned Derek softly, biting his wrist to keep from being too loud.

Sam gulped and bit his lips as he felt himself hardening. The two over in the other room painted such a delicious picture and the sounds were quite inspiring too. It aroused Sam and that was sort of mortifying too, because didn't that mean he was having... desires for those two?

Nevertheless, Sam was hard and felt the urge for release himself. Biting his lips, he sneaked one hand beneath his robes and grabbed his hardness. He watched the couple for only half the ride, before closing his eyes and drifting off to an entirely different scenario. He could do that too, having his lips around Derek's cock, earning himself those sounds from their king. He was sure his master would praise him for doing good once he came. And that was the really weird thing, because Sam wanted that praise and just imagining it nearly made Sam come, coupled with the muffled moans from next door. The other two seemed to have finished, by the sound of it.

Derek, in the middle of coming down from his orgasm-high, heard a low whimper and turned around to the strange sound. Frowning confused, he looked at Trend. The blonde pressed a finger to his lips as both turned their attention to the other room. Soft moans, like Sam wasn't even aware he was doing those. Which he wasn't, because by now he was too far into the phantasy of sucking his king off while the handsome blonde was putting his mouth to good use, showering Sam with kisses. A little whimper was the only thing accompanying Sam's orgasm as he made himself come.

"Did he just jerk-off while peeping on us?", mouthed Derek surprised.

Trend grinned amused and nodded, combing his fingers through Derek's hair. It seemed that Derek was already closer to his goal than previously suspected. Derek hummed and sat up some, watching how Sam curled together in himself, cursing slightly. Probably wondering what to do with the mess he most likely just made. Derek grinned to himself. Such a little cutie.

"Sweetheart?", called Derek out, with a certain teasing to his voice. "If you want, you can go and... get cleaned up, you know. You don't have to sleep in your... mess."

Sam's breath hitched as he slowly crawled out of the bed. He grew more nervous as he walked into the master bedroom, head lowered, hands playing with one another. Derek frowned confused.

"I—I'm sorry, master", whispered Sam, his voice barely audible.

"What for, sweetheart?", asked the king tenderly, scooting closer.

"Don't make me say it", sighed Sam, feeling incredibly humiliated.

"Well, you gotta explain yourself so we know what you're talking about", chuckled Derek amused.

"I'm... sorry for... for touching your property", gritted Sam out between clenched teeth, hands flexing next to his body. "J—Just... make it quick, please. The... p—punishment."

It took Trend and Derek a moment to progress what Sam was talking about and Derek made a stunned sound. "You're not serious, right? You don't _really _think that I'll punish you for jerking off?"

"I... know the drill", muttered Sam, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm your property. _No one_ is allowed to touch your carrier as long as you don't allow it. Including, well, the carrier himself..."

Derek frowned, partly annoyed. "You're right, I guess. You are mine and no one is allowed to touch you. But since I told you that I won't touch you before you beg me for it, I think it would be unfair to forbid you from touching yourself. That's like pressuring you into having sex with me, since it leaves you begging me for it as the only option for release. And that's not the way I want it. So, let's be clear that from now on, until the day you actually, truly and fully become _mine_, you're very much allowed to touch yourself, sweetheart. Once you agree to bedding me, that will be revoked, because once you're mine in bed, me and Trend will be the _only ones_ to pleasure you, honey."

Sam stared at him ridiculed and surprised, but he nodded nonetheless. "Thank you, master. But... still... I mean, I did it before you allowed me to, r—right?"

Derek huffed annoyed and opened his mouth to tell the pretty one off and assure him that he didn't have anything to fear, but then Trend interrupted him by pushing Derek back some. Glaring at his adviser and lover, Derek wanted to know what the blonde was doing. Instead of explaining himself however, Trend turned his full attention onto the squirming and blushing slave.

"You're right. You broke a rule you obviously knew about", nodded the blonde and sat down at the edge of the bed, patting his lap. "Come here and I'll punish you for your disobedience, Sammy."

Derek growled darkly. "_Samuel_ go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. _Now_."

Sam jumped a foot high at the angry voice of his master, only torn for a split second before deciding that his owner's order overruled the order of his master's boyfriend. While Sam ran into the bathroom to do as his king requested, Derek hit Trend's chest hard.

"What do you think you're doing?", hissed Derek angered. "The pretty one has been through enough already and after all the pain he's been through, you want to put him through more?!"

"He _wants_ to be punished", pointed Trend out, keeping his voice low. "He's testing his boundaries. He obviously knows the rules designed for his kind and he still decided to jerk off five meters from our bed. I think he _wanted_ to be caught. He wants to see what kind of punishment awaits him. He _is_ your slave, Derek. At one point along the way, punishments ensue. But he's afraid because of what he has been through. He'll never agree to an undetermined future. He wants and needs to know what to expect. Don't slack now and be gracious because you're feeling bad for him."

Derek grumbled to himself, hating Trend's reasoning because he knew the blonde was right. Though Derek also knew that Sam was incredibly afraid of the kind of punishments the trader had inflicted on his slaves. After all, the king had seen Sander's back when they had been out at the lake yesterday. All the scars and only partly healed injuries.

"Sweetheart? Are you all done?", called Derek, sounding defeated.

"Y—Yes, master", replied Sam unsure as he reemerged from the bathroom. "W—What now?"

Derek frowned to himself. What now, indeed. Sam kept calling him 'master' which Derek had already figured out to be a defense mechanism of sorts. Sam only used it when he was very uncertain and didn't want to do anything wrong, when he wanted to appeal to Derek.

"Come here and lay on Trend's lap", ordered the king softly. "You're right, precious one, you broke a rule and you get your punishment. You will _not_ get whipped. Ever. We'll never break skin or leave a permanent mark on your body when we punish you. You'll get spanked. The intensity of that depends on how much you anger me, darling."

"Yes, master", nodded Sam obediently, lowering his head again.

He slowly walked over to the couple and laid down square over Trend's lap, his breath labored in panic. Trend smiled softly down at the nervous brunette, hitching the robes up to pool around Sam's waist. Derek had his chin resting on Trend's shoulder, marveling at how gorgeous that naked butt was. A calloused, large hand ran up and down Sam's thighs slowly and soothingly.

"Calm down, little one", whispered Trend tenderly. "Derek. How many does he get? You made it clear that _you_ decide what kind of punishment our little carrier gets."

"I decide, you execute. I find that to be fair", hummed Derek with a grin. "Ten. That's enough for now. After all, he didn't particularly provoke me or anything."

Sam closed his eyes tightly and braced himself for... he had no idea for what. He knew painful and cruel punishments, he had been whipped harshly before, but _spanking_? It sounded ridiculous. Yet he still yelped as the large hand came down heavily on his ass. He jumped slightly, but Trend's other hand held him firmly in place. The next hit followed, still kind of unexpected. By the third hit, Sam felt himself slowly getting used to it. The fourth hit burned on his already abused-feeling ass. When Trend slapped his butt for a fifth time, Sam felt himself hardening, much to his own embarrassment. Why did it turn him on? The pain was not overly excessive like with Leroy, where he just wanted to run and hide. Instead, it was more of a pleasurable pain. Sam had never experienced such a thing before. He started panting when the sixth smack hit his aching flesh and much to his shame, the seventh even elected a small moan from him. Eight and nine had him rubbing his half-hard cock against Trend's leg needfully and when ten came down on his ass, he was panting hard.

"Sh, you did good, babe", cooed Derek softly and cradled Sam close. "Are you alright?"

"I think he's more than alright", chuckled Trend amused.

Sam blushed and buried his face in Derek's chest, trying to block the blonde out. Derek kept treading his fingers through Sam's hair, holding him close and making him feel safe. It took a moment for Derek to understand what his lover meant and then he noticed the hardness poking his stomach. Large, emerald eyes stared down at Sam in surprise. He had feared for a mental melt-down but he certainly hadn't expected for Sam to grow aroused.

"If... you want, you can go to your room and take care of, well, your little problem", stated Derek.

"I don't need to come", muttered Sam and shook his head. "Can... Can I just stay... here? Please?"

"Of course, sweetheart", smiled Derek, shifting so the both of them were laying in Trend's arms. "I told you that I won't force you to sleep here, but that doesn't mean you can't come here whenever you _want_ to come to us. I want you, babe. And I want you to want us, so don't feel uncomfortable about approaching us, because we won't approach you. I won't force or pressure you."

Sam nodded slowly, his eyes staring down at Trend's well-defined sixpack. "Good night, masters."

Trend smiled a little. So now Sam accepted him as his master too? Interesting.

/break\

"You don't look too well. Are your wounds infected?"

Sander shook his head hastily and looked up at the blonde, very startled. Donny had send a proper healer since he thought that Sander's wounds were healed quite well, but he wanted to make sure so he had send a professional healer in. The girl was quite pretty; Danny Simmons, the daughter of the healer who had taken care of Sam. Sander averted his eyes and remained silent.

"Well? You going to answer me, boy?", asked the older girl curiously.

Sander still remained silent and Danny accepted it this time around. She silently continued to check on the boy's injuries. They had scarred and those weren't welting or infected. They had nicely healed, only light stretches over Sander's skin. Everything looked well.

"You look good, Chrysander. At this rate, you'll be able to get to work really soon", stated Danny.

That made Sander slightly uncomfortable. He still wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to do all day anyway. So far, he had just trailed after Donny like a lost puppy. Danny left the room and the only ones remaining were Sander and Donny's handmaiden Phyl.

"Something is bothering you, Danny is right with that", whispered Phyl softly. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you, no, no, no", mumbled Sander embarrassed and shook his head widely.

"But... we're friends now", whispered Phyl with a small smile. "You can trust me. You don't just have Donny to rely on. You have other friends now too. Something is bothering you and as your friend, I would like to help you. I promise, I will keep whatever it is to myself."

Sander looked doubtful and blushed again. "I—I have those thoughts in my head... bad thoughts..."

Phyl nodded slowly, unsure what Sander was talking about. "What... kind of... bad thoughts?"

"I—I keep thinking about Donny _naked_", hissed Sander, completely red in his face. "I saw him in the bath the other day a—and since then I can't think about anything else!"

A relieved laugh escaped Phyl's lips as she sagged down some. "Oh, you have a crush on Donny!"

"Don't sound so relieved!", chided Sander embarrassed. "He is my master and he's a prince a—and I'm just a slave. I can't have such... desires for him. Besides, he's so _pure_, no one should defile someone so beautiful and wonderful and kind and innocent..."

Phyl's laughter died down to a small, tender smile. This sounded like a little more than just a crush.

"Don't worry about it, Sander", smiled Phyl, grabbing his hand. "Donny is kind, as you say. He won't hold it against you. And I believe that falling for Donny is... not the worst choice. He's one of the few truly good ones. You'll get over it, Sander. Don't worry."

Sander frowned confused. He didn't want to get over it. He wanted to kiss Donny and hold Donny and protect Donny and never-ever let go of him again. He didn't want to get over this feeling, because as weird and strange and wrong it may feel, it felt just as right and wonderful and amazing.

/break\

"When did you fall in love with me?"

Percy was startled out of his thoughts by the sudden and unexpected question. Putting his book down, he turned to stare at his king. He inevitably licked his lips. Water was running down the olive skin, completely bare skin at that. A towel was ruffling the dark, messy curls. His king was incredibly sexy and if he wouldn't already be highly pregnant, he'd be begging for it right now.

"What? Why are you asking that?", asked Percy confused. "Now, especially?"

"You keep having conversations about it with Donny, with Sam... I just realized we never actually talked about it", replied Nico and plunged down on the bed. "We were both there and we lived through it, but from two different points of view. And I just... I never actually asked for yours."

"Mh... okay...", nodded Percy slowly and snuggled up to his husband. "Story-time then..."

/flashback – twenty years ago\

_Percy resented everything. The whole world, if he was being honest. Life with his father and mother in Atlantis had been simple and beautiful, but then everything had gone wrong because they had discovered his secret and a trader had taken him away. The trader, a disgusting man named Gabe, had done plenty of even more disgusting things to him ever since he had gone into his... possession. If he was being honest, he didn't care about anything at all anymore._

_So much that when a man with incredibly dark eyes and olive-colored skin was paying a little too close attention to him, he simply spat the man into the face. He had gone through so much already and as much as he hated the hell he was in right now, he didn't know what kind of torture any future owner would have in store for him. So he'd rather stay where he was._

_He grunted pained when the blonde with the scar on his lips, a guard who had accompanied the olive-skinned one, was pinning him to the ground, a sword to Percy's throat. Fucking royals, honestly now. They never fought their own battles. Always the cowards, hiding behind guards._

"_Let him go, Jason", stated the olive-skinned one, wiping the spit off his face._

"_Prince Nico, with all due respect...", started the guard, his eyes flickering over to him._

"_I want him. Let go of him and ask the trader for his price and however high it is, pay it."_

_Percy started a little stunned. Okay, that one was a real weirdo. Was he into getting spit at...?_

"_Hello, gorgeous", whispered the prince softly, tilting Percy's chin up. "My name is Nico. Don't worry, pretty one, I'll take good care of you. You will be mine from now on."_

"_I am no one's", growled Percy and glared fiercely at the other. "I am my own person."_

"_You may be, but still, all you are is... mine", whispered Nico amused._

_That had been Percy's very first impression of his owner and future lover. A weirdo who was into getting spit at and talked back. Needless to say, at first Nico had taken Percy's rebellion with humor, but later on, he started to punish Percy for it if he went too far, noticing that Percy wasn't just testing his boundaries, he was trying to break them. What Percy couldn't understand and what truly frightened him was that he didn't resent the sex. In his experience, sex was the most revolting and painful thing there was. But this strange prince, he kept using his fingers before his dick and kept asking Percy if it hurt or if he should go slower and he even made a point of hitting this curious spot inside of Percy that Percy nearly suspected the prince had put there because he could swear it hadn't been there when Gabe had taken him for his own entertainment. And other things too, for example, the royal healer Octavian was checking on Percy practically daily now that Percy was pregnant and Piper – a wild spirit very much like Percy himself, but a maiden and not a slave – was tending to Percy's every need, fetching him drinks and food, accompanying him around. At first, Percy had resented it because it felt as though she was his babysitter, to make sure he didn't misbehave. But with the time, he befriended her and it felt more like companionship, especially while his master had important matters to attend and left his slave alone. Right now, Piper was helping him sit down at the dining table, to his king's right, sharing a large, comfortable sitting-cushion on the floor. They had some fancy, royal guest. Percy found himself unexpectedly excited. The guest was the owner of a carrier, or so Piper had told him. And meeting another carrier, well, that was surely exciting. His excitement died down when the guest entered, pulling harshly on a leash. The carrier on the other end had trouble stumbling after him and whenever he wasn't fast enough, the royal kicked him hard. Even though it was quite obvious the carrier was pregnant. Ever since Percy's pregnancy had been confirmed, Nico was basically carrying him around. Literally, quite often even. The prince was practically stumbling over his own feet, trying to assure Percy's health and safety. What this stranger did, it was disgusting. Percy was munching on a pomegranate, some amazing fruit he had never encountered before coming to this kingdom. The royal guest was sitting at the table, but his carrier was crunching on the floor, eating out of a bowl like some kind of animal. Percy felt his gut twist and stood abruptly, attracting everyone's attention._

"_Morning sickness. It's not restrained to the morning...", mumbled Percy and turned away._

"_Piper, go with him and make sure he lays down and rests", ordered Nico concerned._

_After emptying his stomach in the prince's bathroom, Percy went to lay in their bed. If that other carrier had ever slept in an actual bed...? No, better not think about that or he'd just spend more time hanging over a bucket. Groaning annoyed, he rolled onto his side and curled together._

"_Are you feeling better, mio bello?", asked Nico softly as he entered the bedroom._

_Percy was surprised that the prince was carrying a tray with an array of food on it, placing it on the nightstand right next to Percy. The prince sat down next to him, caressing his hair._

"_Why do you do these things?", asked Percy confused._

"_What are you talking about, prezioso?", questioned Nico, equally confused._

"_Why do you... treat me like a human being?", clarified Percy slowly. "Like an equal even? I mean, not counting the spankings and all, but even those are ridiculously soft punishments..."_

"_I... do it, because you're... human too. Why should I treat you like any less?"_

_Percy frowned and thought his words over. He tried to recall every interaction he had with the prince ever since he had been bought and comparing them to how Nico treated others._

"_No", decided Percy. "That's not it. There's something else. You may treat me like an equal at times, but other times I'm just your possession. Like a toy you put in the upper shelf when someone else wants to play with it. You barely let me interact with anyone aside from Piper."_

"_Because... Because I'm afraid that... you may fall in love", confessed Nico embarrassed. "And if you'd lose your heart to someone else, I... I couldn't keep you. I'd set you free."_

_Percy was stunned into silence by this confession. That meant Nico truly cared about him. Why would he though? What did it mean? And why did that thought flood him with such a warmth?_

"_If you don't want me to fall in love with someone else, maybe you should try and make me fall in love with you instead", suggested Percy, without even meaning to say a word._

_He blushed embarrassed and clasped his hands over his mouth. Nico looked as stunned as he felt._

"_I—I... are you serious?", asked Nico awkwardly, shifting around nervously._

_It was actually cute and unusual. The way Percy had seen the prince so far, Nico was controlled, maybe even stoic, stubborn and nearly arrogant at times. Never insecure and nervous._

"_I... I'm carrying your child, master", pointed Percy out, taking Nico's hands to rest them on his relatively prominent stomach. "And you seem to have feelings for me, even though I'm not entirely sure __**why**__, but... I think... I may be able to... develop feelings for you too and if... that option is on the table, I think it would be best for... everyone, actually. You, me, the baby. Love is... important."_

_Nico smiled at Percy as though he knew a secret Percy didn't. Which was the case, because Nico knew why he loved Percy and Percy really couldn't understand why the prince would fall for a stubborn, defiant slave like him. And yet the thought that it still had happened made Percy's heart flutter in a strange way. A blush spread over his cheeks as Nico kissed his softly._

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter will reveal Sam's biiig secret. Also, things from Sander's past will come up when he meets a lady knight named Clarisse Rodriguez. Much of comforting to be done by Donny, Derek and Trend.  
_


	10. The Royal Guard

PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || The Royal Carriers || Sonny || PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO

Title: The Royal Carriers – Two Kingdoms, One Mindset

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, masturbation, anal, oral, mpreg, pregnancy, slavery, male carrier discrimination, violence, rape, dealing with rape, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Sander/Donny, Luke/Thess, Percy/Kitty, Luke/Octavian, Herc/Thea, Joe/Nico, Marshall/Sara, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Tempest/Blackjack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, Tyson, Tempest, Blackjack

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Phylicia Rosenberg, Hunter Hood, Hayden Hood, Bellatrix la Fey, Sara Mers, Joanna Foxx, Sedanur Aykan

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Chrysander Rodriguez, Charisma Rodriguez, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, James Charles di Angelo, Laura Silena di Angelo, Jackson Tyson di Angelo, Matthew Robert Chase, Theadora Tiphane Chase, Lucas Thomas Chase, Tristan Frederick Chase, Hercules Grace, Thalia Hylla Grace, Jupiter Perseus Grace, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Elizabeth Mason, Amarilla Cage, Anthismos Cage, Kathryn Ellen, Alabaster Ellen

Own Horses: Rush, Fighter, Shadowchaser, Trickster, Nightowl

Summary: After King Hades had died, Nico had ascended to the throne, just a lost and lonely little prince, unsure what to do with himself. An allied king named Matthew had helped him on his rocky path and when King Matthew passes away, leaving his only son and heir Derek in quite the similar situation, Nico wants to provide the same kind of guidance for Derek that he had received.

Nico's heir and pride Donny had grown up being close friends with Derek so Nico sends his son to comfort Derek and invite him over to their realm, to ensure Derek that he had an ally in Nico.

In a world where some males are born with the ability to carry children, seen as a present from the gods and sold as valuable slaves, Nico could call himself lucky to own Percy, who had blessed him with seven wonderful children so far. When love had blossomed between them, the slave had risen to become Nico's queen. And now that Derek was the only one left of his family, Nico wants to give Derek a beautiful and kind carrier as a coronation present, because Derek needs an heir.

Derek, involved and in love with his adviser Trend, had his eyes set on a carrier-slave who had danced on the annual Spring Celebration, but the boy had slipped away from him. It's his luck that Donny manages to track exactly that carrier down to have him waiting in Donny's home for Derek's visit. When finding the carrier named Sam, Donny also finds something gorgeous for himself.

Now Donny has Sander and is falling in love with his slave, even though the young carrier-prince needs to find a suitable king, while Derek and Trend deal with their previously abused carrier.

**The Royal Carriers**

_Two Kingdoms, One Mindset_

_Chapter 10: The Royal Guard_

Sam was waking up to the feeling of someone caressing his hair. There was the nice warmth of bodies around him again. And a weirdly pleasurable aching in his backside, which was new.

"Dia duit ar maidin", whispered a rough, dark voice into his ear. [trans: _Good morning_]

Sam's eyes fluttered open to look at Derek, who just shook his head and nodded over behind Sam. Trend was smirking at him. Curiosity took over and Sam tilted his head, staring at the blonde.

"Trend is scarily intelligent", explained Derek. "He's my adviser, but also my translator."

"What do we do today?", asked Sam, not going into the fact that Trend spoke his mother-tongue.

"You are free to do whatever you want, Trend and I have some legal obligations with King Nico and his court. I'd rather spend the day with you, especially now that you're feeling better, but a king has a lot of boring, boring responsibilities. Why don't you spend the day with Sander? He surely knows his way around the palace by now and you haven't seen it all yet, mh, sweetheart?"

Sam nodded slowly. Honestly, he had expected some kind of reaction concerning yesterday. He had jerked off while watching them, for crying out loud. And then he had gotten spanked for it and he had _liked_ it and grown hard. But instead of taking what was his, the king just held him and cuddled him until they all had fallen asleep in a heap of bodies.

"Thank you, master", nodded Sam, yet not moving from his comfortable position.

Derek frowned confused at that. Normally, Sam only called him 'master' when he was nervous, anxious or wanted something. He didn't understand why Sam called him that right now.

/break\

Sander took longer and longer before he woke Donny up. More and more time was spend with just standing in front of the prince's bed and marveling at the beautiful boy. It wasn't even perverse, that he was peeping on Donny and getting off by it. He just... For him, Donny was more like a masterpiece of art. A painting that Sander was just captivated by. He had this habit by now, of always touching his collar when he saw Donny sleeping, looking like an innocent angel. It filled him with pride to belong to someone so wonderful.

"Good morning, my prince", started Sander reluctantly. "You have many important appointments today. Your father and King Derek require you to take your rounds through the market place today, since your mother is prohibited from leaving the palace."

Donny grinned at the confused face Sander made at the word 'prohibited'. "Dad doesn't want mom to leave the palace because the baby is due in maybe two weeks or so."

"Oh", nodded Sander in understanding. "Uhm... What... do I do, my prince?"

"It's strictly royals and advisers only. We want to reassure our people of the safety of our market, it's why we take a walk once a week and buy certain groceries ourselves", explained Donny with a smile. "You can't come with me, I guess. But you know your way around, do whatever you want."

Sander frowned and nodded. He didn't like being apart from his prince. And honestly, he still hadn't found a thing to do around here and he hated the feeling of boredom and being useless.

/break\

Donny, Derek and Nico had left about an hour ago and Sander had no second to spar for being bored, because Sam had picked him up and asked if they could do something fun. They hadn't gotten far. Silly and Jimmy had basically stalked Sam the moment he had left the royal chambers and only when Sander, who they already knew better, was with Sam, they felt safe to approach them and beg the two adults to play with them. Right now, Sander and Sam were playing hide and seek with eight little children. Princess Silly, her court and Prince Jimmy and his court. Silly's court consisted of an adorable, little Asian-looking girl named Milly, a boy called JP as her bodyguard and a male handmaiden (Sander was still trying to figure out what to call that) by the name of Andy. Jimmy's court were his adviser Fred, who was Thea's little brother apparently, his bodyguard Basty, who was really watching out for his charge and taking his job quite seriously, and the unsettling one. Her name was Carry and she had practically the same hair as Sander. The same shade of sandy-brown, the same kind of pointing-up weirdness that Sander always tried to smooth out. And when she was angry, she made the exact same face as Sander. It was scary.

"Okay. Do we have everyone?", asked Sander, panting as he tried to support himself.

Milly, Fred, JP and Carry were sitting together, playing rock, paper, scissor, giggling to themselves. Silly was clinging to Sam's pants while chatting to Andy about some kind of book their tutor made them read. Sander was a bit freaked out by that. He had never learned to read and those little eight and nine years old kids read whole books? Sam was braiding Silly's hair while listening to the kids. Sander was grinning to himself when he saw them. Sam was really good with the kids.

"We're short one prince and his bodyguard", pointed Fred out, having mercy with Sander.

"Oh. Oh gods", yelped Sander wide-eyed. "I lost a prince!"

"If by 'a prince', you mean this little delinquent, then I found your lost prince."

Sander turned toward an annoyed looking Reyna, who was holding Basty and Jimmy by the arms, glaring annoyed. The female was a handmaiden, but she could easily kick ass. And the two children knew it, because they looked incredibly wide-eyed and guilty. And singed, for some reason.

"What did you two do?", asked Sam sternly as he turned toward them. "If you got into trouble, so help me god, I'll personally inform your mother of it, James Charles."

"We... may have... uhm... been in the kitchen and it made... boom...?", mumbled Jimmy, throwing his very famous kitten-eyes at Sam. "Please don't tell mommy! I don't want him disappointed!"

"You two, get lost", ordered Reyna with a leveled glare directed at the two slaves. "You apparently have no qualifications to watch over children. I take over while our queen is preoccupied."

Sam flinched like he had been hit and Sander frowned upset at that. It wasn't true, after all. They had been good. It wasn't their fault that Jimmy and Basty were so good at sneaking away. And he _knew_ that it hurt Sam, since he was a carrier and was good with kids, just naturally so.

"Come on, let's go and do something fun for you", suggested Sander to pick his friend up.

He led Sam to the garden. The knights were training again, but Sander stopped in quite a lot of distance toward them. On a hill, overlooking the training area. He grinned when he saw Sam relaxing a little. Sander enjoyed watching the knights train, he loved seeing it.

/break\

Percy was bored out of his mind as he sat on the balcony. Nico was not going to get _any_ kind of sex for at least three weeks for this. He knew exactly how much Percy hated just sitting around. Well, at least the program outside the palace got more interesting. For a little while, he had watched Sander and Sam playing with the little ones, which had been cute. When Reyna had interrupted, Percy had switched to watching the knights train. It _was_ quite the nice show, after all. But then Sam and Sander had appeared on the hill. And they started fighting. Not real fighting, but sword-fighting with sticks. Like Basty and Jimmy sometimes did, just that those two right now made it look professional. Percy grew more curious as he kept watching them.

"Mom! We bought cake, blueberry to make up for dad ditching you!"

Percy smiled as he turned around. Trend was carrying a large cake as he accompanied Nico, Donny and Derek inside. The four joined Percy on the balcony, placing the cake on the little table and taking their seats in a circle with Percy. The queen leaned over and kissed Donny's cheek.

"You're a good boy", smiled Percy. "But your father will still sleep on the couch."

"I was expecting that, that's why I bought a comfortable pillow", replied Nico nonchalantly.

They sat together and ate comfortably, at least until the others noticed the two boys on the hill. Trend's eyes were fixed on Sam and the way he moved. Fluent, dodging every hit from Sander, blocking them perfectly. The gorgeous carrier knew exactly what he was doing. It was curious.

"I'd... like to check that out up close", confessed Trend after they finished their cake.

"Wonderful idea!", exclaimed Percy and stood slowly. "Let's get going. _One word_, Niccoló, and you'll have to look for a different chamber to sleep in. Don't test me."

Nico nodded stiffly and took Percy by the arm, at the very least. He knew Percy hated to be treated like he was injured or anything just because he was pregnant. And Nico didn't mean to, he was just really concerned for Percy since he himself had no idea what being pregnant was like and he worried. The five of them headed out of the palace, passing the royal guard. Luke and Jason saluted to them before turning back to their training, drilling the knights in things that looked more fluent when Sam did them with a stick. It was confusing for Trend.

"Jason, Luke. Send your boys on a break. I want you to come with us", ordered Nico.

The head-guards nodded and followed their king, a little confused. Though both realized what Nico wanted when they found a carrier training a labor slave, showing far more experience and talent than about half the knights Jason and Luke were training. Derek on the other hand was feeling himself getting hard when he saw the way Sam fought. It was even more erotic than the way Sam had belly-danced. Completely and utterly mesmerizing. Donny found himself equally hooked.

"No, Sander. Your posture", growled Sam annoyed. "You hold yourself completely wrong."

"Not completely, but he could do a better job", interjected Luke amused.

The two slaves dropped their sticks and turned around startled, only now noticing the audience they had attracted. Sam gulped and actually _hid_ behind Sander, who looked protective and worried.

"We didn't do anything!", exclaimed Sander wide-eyed. "I—I know slaves aren't allowed to fight and all, but we didn't use real weapons, right? So... we didn't do anything wrong..."

"Please shut up before I send you to the dog-house, you guilty puppy", grunted Luke and lifted one hand up to shut Sander up. "Seriously, how does the prince put up with you?"

"Because he's an adorable puppy!", exclaimed Donny and glared at the knight.

Sander blushed furiously, which caused Percy to coo. Nico for his part stepped back to observe.

"Where did you learn to fight like that, carrier?", asked Jason, his voice holding authority.

"I don't think that's any of _your_ business", growled Sam defensively.

"Not his business, but ours", stated Trend and stepped a little forward. "Answer. Now."

Sam wavered a little and stepped back behind Sander again. "I don't want to."

"Well, I'd appreciate the truth though", commented Derek, standing next to Donny.

"No slave can learn the kind of things you know. Where did you learn them?", asked Luke.

Sander nudged Sam a little, stepping aside and pushing Sam forward a bit. "Come on, Sam."

"I... I learned it in the Royal Guard", replied Sam and straightened his back as he glared at Luke fiercely. "I... used to be General Samuel Elijah James Raser the Third of the Fólannian Islands, head of the Fódhlandrastan division of King Matthew's guard."

"Raser?", repeated Jason and Luke stunned, staring at him shocked.

"Raser, like General Samuel Raser, the head of King Matthew's Royal Guard?", asked Jason.

"I believe that's what he just said", stated Percy confused.

"No, no, General Samuel Raser the Second, he was the head of the main guard back when Luke and I were just newbies. He dominated whole wars. He led the army that invaded Fódhlandrasta in the first place and won it over to become part of the Fólannian Islands, even though they had fought tooth and nail to stay independent", rambled Jason, sounding a little like a fanboy.

"My grandfather, yes", nodded Sam stiffly.

"You mean you, a _carrier_, used to be a general in the Royal Guard?", asked Luke skeptically.

"Yes", growled Sam, fixing Luke with a glare. "I'm not a born slave. I was raised in the castle in Eirepona, as the son of a lord and a lady. The son of two knights. I've earned my fair share of medals defending my home and my king. I rose to be a general when I was sixteen. And I lost _everything_ because my grandfather caught me kissing another knight, digging and digging until he found out what's 'wrong' with me. He couldn't let it go, he couldn't accept it and needed to find a valid reason why I felt the way I did. And when he found one that pleased him, he used it to get rid of the disgrace of his family and sold me into slavery. Not because it was the 'right' thing to do because that's where carriers belong, but simply because he felt _so_ ashamed that his grandson and heir was into men that he'd rather erase him from the family tree than learn to accept it. I had a perfectly honorable life that I was proud of, I loved serving my country, fighting for it. And now I haven't even touched a sword in a year. You have no idea how that feels, so don't you dare judging me because I'm a carrier. I was a knight first, before I was a slave."

Sander stared concerned after his friend as he ran off. On the one hand he wanted to go after Sam, but on the other, he knew that Sam needed to blow off some steam now. He hated talking about his life before slavery, even more so than talking about what happened during his captivity.

"What did you do that for?!", growled Sander angered, startling the others as he glared at Luke. "Your own queen used to be a slave, what is your problem? Yes, carriers are capable to do more than just bear kids! Why were you being so mean to him?!"

"Mh, so the puppy can also bark and bite", commented Luke impressed. "For the record, I wasn't being 'mean'. I just questioned how a carrier even got into the army to begin with."

"Oh...", mumbled Sander, now a little embarrassed. "I just... Sam is my best friend and I know how much he hates to talk about the life he used to have before he became a slave, because he used to have basically everything. He had four cousins who were like sisters to him, he had a loving family, titles and fame, admirers, friends, he was living in a mansion, he even had _love_. And then he went to sleeping on the ground in a cage, with shackles and a collar."

"If you'd excuse us, my queen. I'd like to go after him", stated Derek, tugging on Trend's hand.

"Of course, kids. Go and comfort him", smiled Percy softly, nodding to them.

Now that Sam, Derek and Trend were gone, Sander grew kind of worried. Everybody was staring at him so critically. He was honestly relieved when three brunettes came up to them, interrupting.

"Grace, Castellan, will we continue now? Because if you leave me alone any longer with those two bastards, I will cut their balls off with their own swords", growled the brunette woman.

She was holding onto two nearly identical, brunette men. Percy chuckled as he saw the Stolls, looking so very much like their adopted sons right then and there. In trouble for mischief.

"Clarisse, if you kill Connor and Travis, we'll be short two knights", sighed Jason annoyed.

"Not much of a loss consid...", huffed Clarisse before interrupting herself. "Who's that?"

"Right, you haven't met Sander yet. He's the slave I told you about, the one Donny brought with him", said Percy in ways of introduction. "Sander, this is one of our knights, Clarisse Rodriguez."

"Mom?", whispered Donny confused. "Why are they staring at each other like that?"

"I have absolutely no idea", grunted Percy after another moment of awkward staring.

Clarisse had actually let go of the Stolls, who hastily ran off at the opportunity. She didn't even seem to notice as she walked up to Sander, staring the boy up and down. That kind of behavior was more than weird for the female knight so Nico took a moment to really look at Sander now. Especially with Clarisse next to him. Okay, there were a lot of brunettes and Clarisse didn't have a trademark on this shade of brown, but it did strike Nico as odd that they had the same shade of sandy-brown hair. And now that he looked intensely, he realized why Sander's face looked so familiar. His bone-structure was very similar to that of Chris, Clarisse's husband.

"Sander? Like... Chrysander...?", asked Clarisse slowly, her voice actually quivering.

Sander laughed a little and grinned. "Yeah, actually. Most people assume it's short for Alexander."

The laughter died when Clarisse was basically invading his personal space, touching his face. "Where did you get that scar over your eye, boy? Do you... remember?"

"I... don't really, just faintly. I don't remember much from before I became a slave", shrugged Sander confused, tracing the scar himself. "I think I fell off a... swing, I guess..."

"Because your sister pushed you too hard and you kept crying for hours", whispered Clarisse.

"How do you know that?", asked Sander stunned. "I mean, there was a girl, I guess, but..."

"Her name is Calandra", replied Clarisse softly. "A—And I know because I was _there_."

Percy's breath hitched when he realized what was going on. Clarisse's son had disappeared back when their village had been attacked and Clarisse had just assumed that her little boy had died. But what if the healthy youth had been taken into slavery, to gain some profit.

"Jason, Luke. You have a class to teach. Nico, Donny, if you'd help me back to our chambers, please. I'm feeling extremely exhausted all of a sudden and wish to lay down", stated Percy.

He acted faint, fluttering his eyelashes. Nico was hanging off his arm within seconds and Donny, albeit confused and looking at Sander questioningly, also went to help his mother. Jason and Luke obeyed their queen's command and left, until only a completely confused Sander and a close to tears Clarisse were left on the hill. Clarisse wanted to hate herself for being short of crying, because that was a weakness and if there was one thing Clarisse wasn't, it was weak.

"Y—You were so small...", croaked Clarisse out, her throat feeling so tight. "We were under attack a—and your father and I, we were fighting to defend our home. But when we came back to our village, it was burning. One of the neighbors was holding onto your sister, but no one knew where you were. I—I... no, we. We thought you... died. In the fire, or in the attack before. We searched for you, in every ruin there was, all around the village and the cities surrounding it, but no one knew anything a—and we started to... accept the fact that you were dead. Our home was destroyed, our kingdom had fallen in the war and been taken over by the enemy. We took Cally and left, seeking shelter here. I... had no idea you were still alive. I... I am your mother, Chrysander."

Sander's whole world basically collapsed around him, so he did the only logical thing he could do. He turned around and ran as fast as he could back to Donny's chambers, where he startled the young prince nearly into a heart-attack and collapsed on his own bed, hiding under the pillow.

"Uhm... San? What's... wrong? Are you alright?", asked Donny concerned, walking over to Sander's room and sitting down on his bed next to him. "What was Clarisse talking about? What happened?"

"S—She's my mother", mumbled Sander into the cushion, barely audible.

"Hey, I can't understand a word", chuckled Donny softly, guiding Sander so he was laying with his head in Donny's lap, Donny tenderly caressing Sander's hair. "Now tell me about it, San."

"She's my mother", repeated Sander softly, staring down onto the floor. "She's... my mother. And I have a sister. No. No, actually, that would mean I have _two_ sisters. That means Carry is my little sister. Which means I also have a father. I... I... I have a family."

"That's... wonderful", whispered Donny with a tender smile. "But then why are you here? Why aren't you with them, getting to know them, talking to them, reconnecting."

"I'm a _slave_", mumbled Sander and looked up at Donny with large, worried eyes. "She's a knight and my father apparently is a knight too and my baby sister who I met for like the first time today is some kind of clever adviser for a princess a—and all I am is a slave. I can't even read or write or properly fight, all I can do is... lift stuff around and build tents."

"I don't understand...", confessed Donny confused.

"W—Why would they want me in their family...?", asked Sander, sounding small and vulnerable.

Donny's face fell and he stared completely dumbfounded at Sander. "What?"

"I was five when I became a slave. All I know is traveling around, doing what my master tells me. Doing manual labor and shutting up because my opinion doesn't matter and no one cares", admitted Sander, sounding so dark and bitter as Donny had never heard him before. "Before Sam, I've never had anyone caring for me as a human being a—and it's already weird enough to have you caring, because Sam is just another slave like me so that's different. B—But what... what do I do with... parents... a—and siblings...? H—How do I make them care...? A—And... like me?"

Donny actually felt a tear run down his cheek before he rolled Sander off his lap to properly hug him tightly. "Stupid Sander. How could they not care? How could they not like you? You're adorable and sweet and very, very, very likable. A—And believe me one thing, Sander. I know Clarisse and Chris very well and I grew up with their daughter Cally... with your sister... Clarisse often talked with my mom about the son she lost. It's been the only times I ever saw her sad and vulnerable. She _still_ loves you, even though she lost you so long ago. I... I understand that you're afraid and don't know what to do, but... they don't know either. So... why don't you go and try figure it out together? As a family? Because that's what families do, Sander. They stick together."

"B—But what if I'm not who they want me to be? What if they don't want me?", asked Sander, still looking worried, turning the puppy-eyes on Donny. "Can you please come with me?"

"I... uhm... sure", nodded Donny awkwardly, blushing a little.

/break\

Derek was smiling amused when he saw Sam laying in his bed, screaming into the pillow and hitting the mattress. He was throwing a full-blown temper tantrum and it was adorable.

"If you're done there, would you like to talk?", asked Derek curiously and amused.

"No", growled Sam annoyed and sat up. "I want to hit something or beat something or just break something. This... This is my _past_. It's over and done and it'll never be back and I never wanted to think about it and I never wanted anyone to know about it, but now everybody does and I _hate_ it!"

"Okay", nodded Trend as he approached them. "Catch."

Sam yelped when a sword was thrown onto the bed next to him. He stared at it completely lost.

"You said you want to beat or hit something. Does a sword work too?", offered Trend curiously.

"A—Are you... serious?", asked Sam stunned and looked over at Derek shyly.

"Don't look at me", huffed Derek and held his hands up defensively. "The way you move when you fight is actually even hotter than when you dance. I'm certainly not objecting to a show."

"But...", stated Sam, staring at them like they were idiots. "You just saw the way I move with a _stick_, what do you think I can do with a real sword? And you're just handing me one?"

"Trust goes two ways. If I want you to trust me, I have to trust you", answered Derek softly. "You're clearly very upset at the moment, but earlier when I saw you with Sander, you were happier and more at ease than I've seen you before, aside from with Silly. So if this is something that makes you happy, I want to give it to you. And it just so happens that Trend here is the best swordsman I have."

"Only because I left the guard", countered Sam with a slight, confident grin.

Derek chuckled and walked back to his own bedroom, sitting down on his bed comfortably to watch. He knew they needed to talk about this at one point. He also knew he wanted to find out more about Sam's family. He obviously knew Samuel Raser the Second since the head of the guard had been over at the palace often when Derek had been a child and Derek wanted to get behind why this knight would do such a horrible thing to his own grandson. Still, right now he wanted and needed to focus on making Sam happy again, because he really disliked having him be all sad.

"Well, show me what you got to offer, big shot", challenged Trend intrigued.

Derek sank into the cushions when the two hot guys started to go at each other with the swords, in complete control of their bodies, moving like two predators. This would certainly go into foreplay once they made Sam theirs. Maybe Derek could get them into gladiator-suits...?

* * *

_Author's note: Aaand we lost Derek to his own dirty mind! xD Next chapter will have Sander, accompanied by Donny, meeting his parents and little sister. Trend and Sam will share a shower. Oh, Leo and his family will be there too because we'll have a dinner party! And a short flashback of how Nico fell in love with Percy~_


	11. The Royal Dinner Party

PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || The Royal Carriers || Sonny || PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO

Title: The Royal Carriers – Two Kingdoms, One Mindset

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, masturbation, anal, oral, mpreg, pregnancy, slavery, male carrier discrimination, violence, rape, dealing with rape, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Sander/Donny, Luke/Thess, Percy/Kitty, Luke/Octavian, Herc/Thea, Joe/Nico, Marshall/Sara, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Tempest/Blackjack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, Tyson, Tempest, Blackjack

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Phylicia Rosenberg, Hunter Hood, Hayden Hood, Bellatrix la Fey, Sara Mers, Joanna Foxx, Sedanur Aykan

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Chrysander Rodriguez, Charisma Rodriguez, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, James Charles di Angelo, Laura Silena di Angelo, Jackson Tyson di Angelo, Matthew Robert Chase, Theadora Tiphane Chase, Lucas Thomas Chase, Tristan Frederick Chase, Hercules Grace, Thalia Hylla Grace, Jupiter Perseus Grace, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Elizabeth Mason, Amarilla Cage, Anthismos Cage, Kathryn Ellen, Alabaster Ellen

Own Horses: Rush, Fighter, Shadowchaser, Trickster, Nightowl

Summary: After King Hades had died, Nico had ascended to the throne, just a lost and lonely little prince, unsure what to do with himself. An allied king named Matthew had helped him on his rocky path and when King Matthew passes away, leaving his only son and heir Derek in quite the similar situation, Nico wants to provide the same kind of guidance for Derek that he had received.

Nico's heir and pride Donny had grown up being close friends with Derek so Nico sends his son to comfort Derek and invite him over to their realm, to ensure Derek that he had an ally in Nico.

In a world where some males are born with the ability to carry children, seen as a present from the gods and sold as valuable slaves, Nico could call himself lucky to own Percy, who had blessed him with seven wonderful children so far. When love had blossomed between them, the slave had risen to become Nico's queen. And now that Derek was the only one left of his family, Nico wants to give Derek a beautiful and kind carrier as a coronation present, because Derek needs an heir.

Derek, involved and in love with his adviser Trend, had his eyes set on a carrier-slave who had danced on the annual Spring Celebration, but the boy had slipped away from him. It's his luck that Donny manages to track exactly that carrier down to have him waiting in Donny's home for Derek's visit. When finding the carrier named Sam, Donny also finds something gorgeous for himself.

Now Donny has Sander and is falling in love with his slave, even though the young carrier-prince needs to find a suitable king, while Derek and Trend deal with their previously abused carrier.

**The Royal Carriers**

_Two Kingdoms, One Mindset_

_Chapter 11: The Royal Dinner Party_

Clarisse was pacing their quarters in the palace, while Chris was sitting on the couch, with Carry on his lap. The girl was highly confused and Chris was still under shock. They had tried to explain everything to Carry, but how do you explain to your ten-years-old that she had a brother who her parents had believed to be dead for twelve years. And now he resurfaced as a slave.

"Sandy is nice", stated Carry with a frown. "So I get to have him as my brother now?"

"H—He is your brother", nodded Chris slowly, gulping hard.

"And he ran away from me when I told him I'm his mother!", exclaimed Clarisse.

She was angry and hurt and confused. It was obvious that the boy didn't remember her, but did he also not want to meet her? Did he have some kind of surrogate parents already? Or what? The soft knocking on the door interrupted her internal conflict. She just glared at the door, so Chris pushed Carry off his lap and went to open the door. He was surprised to see their crown prince.

"Prince Donny? What can we do for you?", asked Chris curiously.

"Uhm... Sander was nervous to come over alone", confessed Donny and pulled on Sander's wrist.

The slave reluctantly stepped into Chris' sight, eyes lowered nervously. Chris just stared. The boy really looked a lot like him. When Sander finally looked up, Chris saw that he even had his eyes. He was tall in build and muscular. Chris had no idea what to do, honestly. Was he to shake the boy's hand, or clap him on the shoulder, or hug him? He probably should introduce himself first.

"Sander, that's Chris. Clarisse's husband. Your... father", introduced Donny softly before pushing Sander into Chris' arms. "And now hug, for crying out loud. And let's get inside."

Chris caught the boy before he fell and pulled him into a hug. Sander stiffened nervously, but he tried to return the hug. So this was his father. He had a father. What did you do with a father...?

"Hello", piped a small voice as someone tugged on Sander's pants. "You're mine now."

The two men parted and Sander looked down at Carry, who looked very determined. "What?"

"You're my big brother now", said Carry, staring him down. "That means you have to come and play with me and when my friends talk about what great big siblings they have, you have to come and be greater and more awesome. And you have to tell me good-night stories. Cally used to tell me stories, but she joined the Huntresses and left. Can you tell good stories?"

"Charisma, don't overwhelm him", warned Clarisse and stepped in. "Sorry, she's... enthusiastic."

"It's not my fault I only got him now!", complained Carry with a glare. "He has to make up for lots of years of being my big brother! Now gimme, daddy! I wanna have hugs too!"

Chris stepped away from Sander reluctantly as Carry basically threw herself at Sander. The boy was a little more at easy when he hugged the little girl. His little sister. Donny smiled as he sat down on the couch, watching silently how the family exchanged some awkward greetings.

/break\

Trend was smiling contently as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair. The two had been going at it for about two hours and Trend had to admit that Sam was the best swordsman he had ever encountered. Completely exhausted and sweating, they had just collapsed on the bed and when Trend had pulled the smaller male into his arms, Sam hadn't disagreed, he had just snuggled up to him, tired from the so far long day. Even though it was barely afternoon.

"You two are disgusting", commented Derek next to them, causing Sam to flinch. "You two reek and you're sweaty. You need to get showered, because Percy mentioned a dinner party for today and I'm not taking you two there if you smell like ew. Get cleaned up now, both of you."

Sam blinked surprised and nodded slowly before getting up. "Yes, master."

Once inside the bathroom, he shed his robes and came to stand under the shower-head, slowly turning the hot water on. Hot water. Just like that. No need to make a fire and heat it first. Water falling down on him, instead of having to take a bath. Sam really could get used to showers, they were a pretty neat invention. A yelp escaped his lips as something soft touched his shoulder. Turning some, he came eye to collarbone with Trend.

"W—What are you doing?", stuttered Sam and turned red.

"Derek said we should get showered and we should hurry. We'll be faster if we just share the shower", whispered Trend, his hot breath making Sam shudder. "I'll scrub your back, okay?"

Sam nodded stiffly. And then he shuddered once more. He could feel the heat of Trend's body even through the heat of the falling water. This was a different heat, a welcomed heat. The sponge was soft as Trend drew circles on Sam's back, soaping him up tenderly.

"What do you miss the most about your old life?", asked Trend. "And don't tell me you don't want to talk about it. I think you're desperate to talk about it. You blurted out so much in the garden and just now in the bedroom, more than you actually had to to answer the questions. You want to talk about it, even though you may not like to talk about it."

"I miss the training", confessed Sam softly, staring at the wall in front of him. "The discipline and control over the own body. Pushing myself to the limit, the aching the next day, knowing what I achieved. But also the companionship between the knights. And riding. Aside from sword-fighting, it was my favorite pastime. The way the wind feels..."

Trend nodded in understanding, making some mental notes for later usage.

/break\

"King Niccoló Antonio Cosimo di Angelo, son of Hades and ruler under the sun of Itannwn."

Nico rolled his eyes and entered the room. Since they had royal visitors (Derek was by far not the only royal who had found his way to their palace. There was a nearly constant in and out of lords and ladies), the servants liked to make everything formal. There was an upside to being the king. He and his family were the last ones to enter so he didn't have to endure the introductions.

"And Queen Perseus Lir di Angelo, ruler under the moon of Itannwn."

Percy entered and as always, he took Nico's breath away. He was gorgeous, even though Percy himself liked to complain that being pregnant made him look fat. Nico thought he was glowing. The light, blue silken-robes flew around him, sapphires and aquamarines adoring his body and crown. He gave Nico a blinding smile as he sat down next to his husband, earning a tender kiss.

"You're breathtaking, amore", murmured Nico softly, resting one hand on Percy's thigh.

"Crown Prince Hades Poseidon di Angelo, heir to the throne of Itannwn", continued the annoying servant with the loud voice. "And his siblings. Prince Theseus Paul di Angelo, Princess Sally Persephone di Angelo, Princess Laura Silena di Angelo, Prince James Charles di Angelo and Prince Jackson Tyson di Angelo, heirs to King Niccoló and Queen Perseus."

And in came their rascals. Nico and Percy sat at the head of the table, Donny sat down to Nico's left, followed by Percy Junior and Jimmy. Opposite Donny and next to Percy sat their youngest, Jack, followed by Thess and Silly. Since it was semi-official, only other lords and ladies, as well as King Derek and Trend were sitting at their table. The courts sat separate from them. Percy frowned at the lack of not only Donny's cute shadow Sander, but also Silly's adviser Carry.

"Sweetness, where is Sander?", asked Percy softly, a little confused.

"Clarisse and Chris decided to eat in their chambers. They have a lot of catching up with Sander to do", replied Donny with a large grin, before freezing, his eyes widening. "Oh gods. Wait. That means Sander is actually a sir! He's the son of Lord Rodriguez, after all."

Percy's eyes widened equally, which made Nico smile fondly, because it showed just how much of his mother Donny had in him. "Which makes him a lord. Which means he _could_ become a knight. If that is really what he wants. What do you say, you go and tell him the good news tonight?"

"Let's first give him some time to get used to having a family before you bestow knighthood on him", suggested Nico amused, kissing Percy's cheek.

Having guests over for dinner was always a little annoying because of the long table. There was no way of really talking to each other. So Percy was forced to wait until after dinner before he could really hug his best friend. The little Latino was grinning broadly as he tried to embrace him.

"You're gigantic, Perce", commented the little one with a snicker.

"Leo!", exclaimed Percy, hitting his arm. "Don't be mean or I'll throw you into the dungeons!"

They had moved out onto the balcony to talk in peace while the other lords and ladies were chatting. Nico, Percy and the guests Donny had invited over a couple of days before. Nico's cousin Hazel and her family. Her family considered of her husband Frank and their carrier Leo. It had been a while since Hazel had visited, but back in the old days, Leo and Percy had bonded quite well and had soon become best friends. Of course, they couldn't just invite the threesome. Their two youngest children were already living at the palace – Sammy Marie being Thess' handmaiden and Milly being Jimmy's handmaiden. But they also had an older daughter, Esperanza Nicole. She, just like the rest of their team, had been invited over for dinner too. Lady Hazel Levesque was in charge of the royal mines and her husband Frank was the owner of the royal forges, where aside from Esperanza and Leo, three other workers were employed. There was Tyson, who was an adorable, kind-hearted giant. The tall young man was just in the middle of lifting Percy off the ground and hugging him tightly. He considered Percy his big brother, because Percy had taken the orphaned, homeless teenager in years ago and offered him work in the forges. The other member of the forges was a man named Charles Beckendorf, husband to Percy's midwife Silena.

"It's so good to have you all here", smiles Percy as he was put down again.

"It's good to be here. Your food is always amazing", commented Frank sheepishly.

He had one arm around Leo's waist and the other around Hazel's. Charles was standing next to them, together with his wife Silena, who was the most beautiful woman Percy had ever met.

"You'll soon be over for an entirely different purpose", promised Silena amused. "Our dear queen is more than ready to give birth and you know how excessive our king celebrates his heirs."

"If the little one would finally decide to move out", groaned Percy, his hands on his stomach.

"But it'll be the cutest, little bugger since, well, the last one", cooed Leo with a grin.

"Most likely", nodded Charles, smiling fondly.

"Where's Ella?", asked Tyson after craning his neck for the tenth time.

"She's a librarian, so most likely in the library", noted Percy amused. "Just go, Ty."

Everybody knew that the smith had a big crush on the redheaded librarian. Yelping slightly, Tyson dashed off the balcony and out of the dining hall. He nearly ran Donny over, but the prince could catch himself. Smiling fondly, because he had a good idea where Tyson was going.

"Anyway", grunted Donny and shook his head. "Turns out Sander is actually the son of Lord and Lady Rodriguez, which kind of makes him royal. That's huge. I'm so happy for him!"

"That's a big change. A big chance", nodded Trend thoughtful.

He was talking wildly to Derek, Trend, Esperanza and the third worker at the forge; Joe Foxx. Sam was standing awkwardly around, more so in the back. Since everything had been so formal, he had eaten with the servants. It was strange, he had gotten used to being next to Derek and Trend. While the royals talked, Sam snorted to himself, earning their attention.

"There something you have to add, sweetheart?", asked Derek curiously.

"Don't make this sound like a good thing", stated Sam and shifted some. "All San has known is being a labor-slave. He's had enough trouble dealing with his new master and how he treats him, how much freedom he has right now. I don't think he'll have an easy time getting used to _this_."

Donny frowned concerned. Sander had already said something similar too and honestly, Donny was a little worried about just that. Sander had talked about himself so lowly, even though he was so wonderful. Honestly, Donny hoped that maybe Chris, Clarisse and Carry could help.

/break\

Dinner had been exhausting, especially considering how long they had been standing around and talking. A relieved sigh slipped out of Percy's mouth as he sank into the comfortable pile of cushions on their bed. The sigh was followed by a moan when Nico started to massage his feet.

"Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you", groaned Percy happily.

"I'm aware of that, my queen", chuckled Nico, kissing one of Percy's ankles.

"Tell me why you love me", ordered Percy after a moment, staring at the ceiling.

"Come again?", grunted Nico surprised, looking up.

"Well, you asked me yesterday to tell you why I fell in love with you", murmured Percy, turning to look at his husband. "Now tell me why you fell in love with me, my king. When did you know."

"Mh... The moment I first saw you, when you spit into my face, that was when I knew that I had to have you, because you were the challenge I've always waited for", started Nico with a smile as he remembered. "But I didn't fall in love with you back then. No, I fell in love with you when you kicked me in the crown-jewels, I think... Yes, definitely..."

/flashback\

_Nico grinned like a lion who had the antelope dead and sprawled out in front of him. Even though it would be more appropriate to say he was the lion looking at the lioness sprawled out in front of him, because his new property was laying right there. Dressed in fine clothes, cleaned up and shackled to the bed-frame. Those sea-green eyes were glaring fiercely at him._

"_You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen", observed Nico, shedding his own robes._

"_And you're naked", stated Percy, blinking a couple of times. "Put that thing away."_

"_I know exactly where to put it", smirked Nico and crawled up to Percy._

_He placed his hands on the slave's knees, pushing them apart. Or at least trying to. Percy twisted his leg so it was between Nico's and then he pulled up hard. Nico groaned and collapsed sideways on the bed as his dick and balls pulsed with pain. Whimpering a little, he held onto them._

"_Don't think I'll just let you have me", declared Percy, his eyes hard. "Don't think I won't put up a fight. Don't think because you bought me that you also own me."_

/flashback|end\

"You could have told me earlier that you're a masochist, Nico. I could have kicked you more often", cooed Percy teasingly before turning serious again. "Honestly now, why...?"

"Because you made me realize that, regardless of what society told us, you're not just a fuck-toy, you're a person. A person who won't bow down just because I was a prince", answered Nico with a shrug. "You were the first person not to do everything I wanted just because I'm royal. That's what I first learned to love about you. And the challenge of wooing you. I'm... aware you weren't entirely willing when we had sex for the first time and I'm very sorry for that, my love."

"I was more willing than I let on", confessed Percy with a faint blush. "You _are_ quite handsome and your touch was more than appealing, especially... considering what I was used to. Still, I can't believe that _that_ was when you fell in love with me, Nico."

"It was the moment I started to fall for you", corrected Nico amused, trailing kisses up Percy's leg. "But I was a complete goner when you realized that you were pregnant with Bianca Maria... I was so sure you'd freak out, hate me and the baby. But regardless of your own feelings for me, you showed so much joy, happiness and love for the little miracle inside of you. That was when I _knew_ that there is no one I'd ever love more than you, because it would be impossible."

Percy smiled softly and grabbed Nico by the shoulders. "Come here, you hopeless romantic..."

The son of Hades returned the smile and laid next to his husband, kissing his softly.

/break\

"It's getting late, why aren't we returning to your chambers, masters?"

Derek really started to grow nervous about the fact that Sam called them both master now on a regular base. Did it mean that Sam was constantly uncomfortable around them now, after the spanking? Had it been a mistake to do this to Sam? He needed to talk to Trend about it.

"Because I have a surprise for you, sweetheart", replied Derek with a small grin. "I'm sorry you couldn't sit with us during dinner. I wasn't aware that the king's cousin would be reason enough to fuss so much. Anyway, I wanted to do something nice for you, so..."

Sam just wanted to ask what, but then they reached the stable and judging by the smug look on Trend's face, the blonde had been talking to their king. Sam's heart sped up in anticipation. A smile spread over his lips as they walked past those majestic, beautiful beings. He couldn't decide which one to pat, or if he even was _allowed_ to touch any of them since these were the royal stables. But then Trend and Derek stopped in front of two beauties. A dark-gray stallion and a brown mare.

"This is Fighter, she's mine. And Rush here is Trend's", introduced Derek, patting the brown horse.

Sam walked up to them with his mouth open in an o. He cautiously patted them, both horses nudging him in greeting, which only made his smile more brilliant, eyes sparkling brightly.

"You are one beautiful lady, aren't you?", whispered Sam, leaning his cheek against Fighter's.

"Hop on", ordered Derek, motioning at Fighter.

"What?", grunted Sam, staring at him surprised.

"We're riding out", explained the king. "You can ride her, if you want to. I'll ride with you."

Sam was more than eager as he climbed onto Fighter's back. The grin on his lips nearly split his face when he felt the lean muscles of the horse beneath him and saw everything from this high above. Derek followed and climbed up behind him, his arms sneaking around Sam's waist, chest pressing against the slave's back. A slight blush crept onto Sam's cheeks, but his grin didn't waver.

"I'll tell you where to go, sweetheart. Just follow my orders", whispered Derek.

His breath caressed Sam's neck in a teasing way, causing the slave to shudder. "Always, master."

Derek grinned to himself. Maybe it also meant something else. Maybe Sam used that title because he had finally settled with being theirs, truly. With calling Derek 'sire', he had distanced himself from the reality that he was Derek's. Perhaps now he was comfortable with the fact that Derek and Trend were his masters? Because the way he used the title wasn't uncertain. His voice didn't waver or break, he didn't whisper it like something to be ashamed of. He said it loud and clear.

/break\

Donny kind of felt bad for the way he felt right now, because he was actually happy that Sander wasn't there, which was an awful thing. Especially because it wasn't just out of the reason that Sander was right now with his family and Donny was happy for his friend, but also because he had his chambers to himself. While Sander was there, Donny felt the urge to be perfect, to look perfect, to leave an impression. It had been weeks now since he had just casually lounged around in his underwear and with uncombed hair. He had tried to be on his best behavior, with Sander in his chambers. Of course he had enjoyed having Sander so close by, but the pressure to appear proper was horrible, especially in his own bedroom. Right now he was down to his undergarments, hanging upside-down off the side of the bed while reading a book.

"Uhm... Am I interrupting, my prince?"

Donny looked up from his book to see a slightly surprised Sander in the doorway. Blushing furiously, Donny sat up and wrapped the blankets around his lithe frame.

"N—No. Why are you here?", asked Donny, watching how Sander flinched. "I didn't mean it like that! I just... I thought you'd, you know, move in with your parents or something..."

"I only just met them", mumbled Sander, sitting down on the floor next to Donny's bed, legs crossed. "Besides, I made a very important decision and I wanted to tell you."

"Y—Yes?", asked Donny nervously.

Oh crap. Now that Sander was royal, he wasn't really Donny's anymore, now was he? Why should he stay with the prince then? He was going to tell Donny that he'd move out. Into the army, or the village or... far, far away. He'd lose his Sander. No, no, no. That was no good.

"I want to become a knight", declared Sander and looked up at Donny with those hopeful chocolate eyes of his. "I promise you I'll train extra hard and make up for the years I'm lacking, but father said that since I'm the son of a lord and a lady even, I could join the training. I'll become your knight."

"W—What?", stammered Donny and blushed a little.

"You'll be the queen one day and even though most inherited the royal guard of their parents, I know that, Sam told me, every king and queen has their own set of most trusted knights. Like King Arthur's knights of the round table, right?", asked Sander shyly.

"Indeed", nodded Donny thoughtful.

"I want to become your knight", stated Sander determined. "I want to protect you when you're the queen one day. I mean, uhm, I already want to protect you now that you're a prince, but I just..."

"I get it", smiled Donny, his eyes sparkling. "And thank you. I'm sure you'll be a good knight."

"Thanks, my prince", mumbled Sander flustered. "So... uhm... C—Can I stay? I mean, I _am_ still yours, even if I found my parents. That doesn't nullify that I'm a slave. That I'm your slave."

"That's true", nodded Donny slowly. "But I don't want to stand between you and your family."

"You're not!", assured Sander hastily. "It's just so overwhelming, I mean, they share a whole life that I missed out on and they're so close and I'm like an outsider looking in through the window and I'm just not... comfortable moving in with them. I want to get to know them better, I want to spend time with them and all, I want them to be my parents, but I just... don't want to live with them. I don't want everything so... close. I want to stay with you, please. I like the way things are."

"Okay", nodded Donny, a tender smile on his lips. "I'd like that. Yeah. And since I'm a carrier and a crown prince, I'll need a lot of protection, so maybe an additional knight to Herc as my bodyguard would be sufficient. I'll talk about this with father in the morning."

"Mh?", grunted Sander, not quite following.

"You could become _my_ knight, really mine. My bodyguard", explained Donny with a grin.

"Oh. Oh, that would be even better!", exclaimed Sander enthusiastically.

Donny laughed and scooted over some. "Come on up here. I told you you don't have to sit on the floor all the time. You're entitled to use furniture, you know."

"Yeah, but that's your _bed_", mumbled Sander, beet red.

"Well, I figure this conversation will be a long one, so...", drawled Donny.

"What conversation?", asked Sander, confused again.

"I want to hear _everything_ about how it went with your parents", prompted Donny.

Sander smiled brightly and climbed onto the bed, getting comfortable with a pillow on his lap to hug before he started to tell Donny every little detail he had now learned about his parents, even though Donny most likely already knew all of it. But Donny liked to listen anyways.

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter has nervous!Sander on the first day of knight-school and fanboy!Donny cheering him on. Sam and Donny bonding, because duh. Aaand Sammy takes the first step into Trend's and Derek's direction~_


	12. In the Royal Gardens

PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || The Royal Carriers || Sonny || PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO

Title: The Royal Carriers – Two Kingdoms, One Mindset

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, masturbation, anal, oral, mpreg, pregnancy, slavery, male carrier discrimination, violence, rape, dealing with rape, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Sander/Donny, Luke/Thess, Percy/Kitty, Luke/Octavian, Herc/Thea, Joe/Nico, Marshall/Sara, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Tempest/Blackjack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, Tyson, Tempest, Blackjack

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Phylicia Rosenberg, Hunter Hood, Hayden Hood, Bellatrix la Fey, Sara Mers, Joanna Foxx, Sedanur Aykan

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Chrysander Rodriguez, Charisma Rodriguez, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, James Charles di Angelo, Laura Silena di Angelo, Jackson Tyson di Angelo, Matthew Robert Chase, Theadora Tiphane Chase, Lucas Thomas Chase, Tristan Frederick Chase, Hercules Grace, Thalia Hylla Grace, Jupiter Perseus Grace, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Elizabeth Mason, Amarilla Cage, Anthismos Cage, Kathryn Ellen, Alabaster Ellen

Own Horses: Rush, Fighter, Shadowchaser, Trickster, Nightowl

Summary: After King Hades had died, Nico had ascended to the throne, just a lost and lonely little prince, unsure what to do with himself. An allied king named Matthew had helped him on his rocky path and when King Matthew passes away, leaving his only son and heir Derek in quite the similar situation, Nico wants to provide the same kind of guidance for Derek that he had received.

Nico's heir and pride Donny had grown up being close friends with Derek so Nico sends his son to comfort Derek and invite him over to their realm, to ensure Derek that he had an ally in Nico.

In a world where some males are born with the ability to carry children, seen as a present from the gods and sold as valuable slaves, Nico could call himself lucky to own Percy, who had blessed him with seven wonderful children so far. When love had blossomed between them, the slave had risen to become Nico's queen. And now that Derek was the only one left of his family, Nico wants to give Derek a beautiful and kind carrier as a coronation present, because Derek needs an heir.

Derek, involved and in love with his adviser Trend, had his eyes set on a carrier-slave who had danced on the annual Spring Celebration, but the boy had slipped away from him. It's his luck that Donny manages to track exactly that carrier down to have him waiting in Donny's home for Derek's visit. When finding the carrier named Sam, Donny also finds something gorgeous for himself.

Now Donny has Sander and is falling in love with his slave, even though the young carrier-prince needs to find a suitable king, while Derek and Trend deal with their previously abused carrier.

**The Royal Carriers**

_Two Kingdoms, One Mindset_

_Chapter 12: In the Royal Gardens_

"This is... beautiful", whispered Sam in awe, looking around.

Derek and Trend had already settled down together, watching amused how Sam turned around and around to see everything. The horses had brought them to the farthest part of the palace – the rose garden. The three royal gardeners were chuckling to themselves too before joining Derek and Trend. Two of the gardeners were Grover and Juniper Underwood, a nice, married couple who had been working here ever since Nico had been a prince. The third was Katie, the wife of one of the royal librarians. Derek knew them pretty well, because he had always loved sneaking out from the boring meetings his father and King Nico had, rather exploring the gardens. He had spend a lot of his time as a child with Grover and Juniper and the flowers.

"So, that's the chosen one?", asked Juniper curiously, looking Sam up and down. "Cute."

"You have no idea", smiled Derek, leaning against Trend. "Come and join us, sweetheart!"

"Coming, master", called Sam back and turned to them.

Derek patted Trend's lap when Sam was looking around a little lost because the stone-circle-bench was already occupied. Sam blushed a little, but he reluctantly took a seat on Trend's lap, the blonde's arms sneaking around his waist to hold him. Derek laid one hand onto Sam's thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb to relax the carrier a little. Sam was soon distracted by the beautiful flowers, bathed in the moonlight. The whole scene was beautiful.

"So... did you get tested already?", asked Katie after a moment, looking at Sam.

"Mh?", grunted the slave confused, blinking a couple of times.

"Our healers are pretty amazing, they made a mixture of herbs that colors the urine blue, reacting with the hormones of a pregnancy", explained Grover amused. "It's very accurate and you don't have to waste weeks to wait until you show symptoms of pregnancy."

"Uhm... I—I...", started Sam and frowned, hiding a little in Trend's arms.

"We haven't had sex yet", declared Derek, caressing Sam's thigh soothingly.

"Why not, if I may ask?", questioned Juniper curiously.

"Because I want Sammy to be completely comfortable with us before we do any such thing", stated Derek, cocking one eyebrow. "That aside, I'm sixteen. I'm not dieing to be a father by tomorrow."

"You're also a king and last of your bloodline", pointed Katie out.

"It's not like I will let anything happen to Derek", growled Trend with a glare.

"And I, as the king, decide when I'll have an heir", declared Derek, leaving no room for argument.

/break\

"I—I can't do this", rambled Sander nervously, pacing the room.

Donny was laying on his stomach on his bed, his face supported by his hands as he watched Sander with a smile on his lips. Sander had been pacing for about ten minutes now, chanting and whining. It was adorable, really. Today, Sander's training in the Royal Guard would start. Sander was in his armor – gods, he looked so handsome in the shiny, silver-black armor. Donny had been blushing for about five minutes straight when Phyl and Thea had helped Sander into the armor.

"Sander", whispered Donny and sat up. "You'll do fine. Come on, I'll come with you, mh?"

"No!", exclaimed Sander wide-eyed and stared at Donny.

"Uhm... okay. Trying not to be hurt", muttered Donny skeptically, cocking one eyebrow.

"No, no, no, that's not how I meant it!", stammered Sander embarrassed. "I just... don't want you there to see how I make a complete fool of myself. They're all trained knights and I'm just a slave. I won't be able to keep up with them and it'll be embarrassing a—and I don't want you to see..."

Donny bit his lips to keep from cooing. Sander was the most adorable thing ever.

"You won't embarrass yourself", whispered Donny firmly and stood. "I know you can do this. And you really should get going or else you'll be late on your first day, San."

"Oh. Yes. Don't want to disappoint father", mumbled Sander with a frown.

Donny blinked amused as he watched Sander dashing off. The boy was really too cute to be true. Still, he wanted to support Sander, so he left his chambers too. He was so going to watch, because even if Sander embarrassed himself, Donny wanted to be there for him. But before he left for the gardens, he went over to Derek's chambers, knocking on the door before entering right away. He grinned to himself when he found Trend, Derek and Sam on the king's bed. Trend had both Derek and Sam on his lap, each of the brunettes having their heads resting on his chest while the blonde tried to read. Derek and Sam seemed still to be asleep.

"Morning", whispered Donny, smiling softly. "So... he's sleeping in your bed now, mh?"

"Apparently", nodded Trend amused, putting his book away. "I think he's warming up to us. He fell asleep after our ride to the gardens last night and I couldn't pry him off of me."

"Maybe Derek is right, he is cute", mused Donny with a grin.

"Cute and _ours_", huffed Derek and yawned. "Don't get any ideas, di Angelo."

"I am not interested in Sam", chuckled Donny and shook his head. "Though I came to get him."

"He's asleep", pointed Derek out, looking into the peaceful face of Sam.

"How is _he_ supposed to be asleep with all of you talking?", mumbled a sleepy voice.

"Cheeky", stated Derek with a grin and leaned over to push a strand of hair out of Sam's face. "Good morning, my sweetheart. How are you feeling? You were asleep so fast last night."

"It was an exhausting day, master", yawned Sam and stretched some. "With training and riding... But I enjoyed it a lot. And the garden was beautiful. Thank you for it, masters. It was... good."

"Anything to make you happy, darling", grinned Derek, caressing Sam's cheek.

"If you're done with the cooing and cuddling, I'd like to ask Sam if he wants to accompany me", interrupted Donny amused. "Today is Sander's first day of training with the Royal Guard and... uhm, well, I don't know if that's going to be uncomfortable for you because you can't train, but I thought maybe you'd like to come to support Sander because he's really, really nervous."

"Sure!", exclaimed Sam and sat up, before turning back to his masters. "Uhm... can I?"

"Of course, my sweetheart", smiled Derek and leaned in to kiss Sam's cheek. "Have fun."

Sam blushed a little at the intimate gesture and crawled out of the bed. Donny giggled a little. It was adorable to watch how Sam fell more and more for them with every day. He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled the other carrier along. Outside, Donny brought Sam to a table observing the training area. Nearly as soon as the two sat down, a servant brought them tea.

"So...", started Sam, grabbing his cup of tea and staring into it. "I owe you an apology."

"What for?", asked Donny confused, scanning the ranks of soldiers to find his Sander.

"For lashing out on you when you brought me here", whispered Sam softly. "I was wrong."

"Really?", asked Donny intrigued, smiling a little to himself.

"It... is better here than with Trader Leroy", nodded Sam slowly. "I think... I actually like my masters. They keep doing all those nice things for me, like they... actually care."

"Because they do. They care for you a lot", replied Donny simply. "I'd even say they love you."

"No, they don't", snorted Sam and shook his head. "They can't. Don't be stupid."

"I love the way you keep insulting me", huffed Donny amused. "You're very different. I do believe that it's more than possible that they can fall in love with you, Sam."

"Well, then they shouldn't", stated Sam with a frown. "Oh, there's Sander!"

Donny sighed, but he obeyed and dropped the topic. Instead, he rather focused on how adorable Sander was while being highly concentrated and listening to everything his instructor said. He did have a lot of trouble keeping up with the others, but his father helped him. Donny smiled. This was also a good way of bonding for father and son, it appeared. And Chris Rodriguez looked so proud whenever Sander did something right. Donny was so incredibly happy for Sander, but out of the corner of his eyes, he could also see something wistful in Sam's eyes as he watched them.

"You miss it a lot, huh? The training and all?", whispered Donny thoughtful.

"Imagine you'd have to give up that one thing you enjoy most, the one thing that gave your life purpose and then tell me if you'd miss it or not", muttered Sam with a glare.

"Point taken", chuckled Donny. "Well, maybe you could find something new?"

"I'm a _carrier_. There's not much I'm allowed to do", muttered Sam with another glare.

"Well, but if you _could_", sighed Donny, waving his arms around a little. "Be more creative and less stubborn. What do you like doing? You know, Derek is willing to do a lot to make you happy."

"Swords. Fighting. Combat. Riding. And swimming", replied Sam before pausing. "And cooking."

Donny grinned amused, watching the blush rise on Sam's cheeks. "Cooking? Would you mind teaching me some? Mother always says I should learn how to cook, to be a good wife and stuff. Even though a queen does have cooks for that, but mom says it just looks better."

Sam frowned for a second. Then again, if he was with the crown prince, he surely could, right?

/break\

"I've missed this", murmured Derek, stretched out in post-orgasmic bliss.

"The sex?", asked Trend teasingly, caressing Derek's sides.

"That too", laughed Derek and leaned up for a kiss. "No, just being with you. I mean, I love our little sweetheart, but I missed my Trend-time. Just you and me, not having to worry about the little darling and what he's been through. Not that I don't worry all the time, but... it's nice to relax again."

"I know what you mean", assured Trend softly, pulling Derek closer.

"Though he could return any time now...", frowned Derek annoyed. "He's been gone for an awfully long time now. I wonder what Donny is doing with our sweetheart."

"Let's get showered and then check on them, mh?", whispered Trend, kissing Derek lightly.

"Sounds like a plan", agreed Derek and got up.

After all, he didn't want to be naked and smell like sex when their sweetheart returned. It would send the wrong message. Not now – now that Sam was opening up some and seeking contact with them willingly. That aside, showers were incredibly refreshing. Especially with Trend scrubbing his back and kissing his neck. Mh, Derek basically loved everything that involved Trend. More so even when it involved Trend and bare skin. Turning around, Derek kissed his blonde passionately.

"I love you", whispered the young king. "Very much."

"I love you too", replied Trend a little startled.

He grabbed a towel and started drying his lover off, marveling at Derek's body, tracing every curve. And while he dried himself off, he watched how Derek got dressed. Once both of them were decent again – at least when it came to clothes, because Derek's mind was never decent, Trend knew that from experience – they left their bathroom again. Just to be surprised. Trend blinked a couple of times, one arm wound around Derek's waist, as he stared over at their bed. Sam was sitting on it, grinning broadly. The carrier was surrounded by trays of delicious-smelling food.

"You brought lunch", observed Derek curiously. "How very thoughtful of you, sweetheart."

"I _made_ lunch", corrected Sam, if possible grinning even more now. "Donny took me to the kitchen, wanted me to teach him some. We spend like three hours in there. He made a real mess, but I guess his is edible too. At least I hope so, because otherwise Sander will die of food-poisoning..."

"You... made all of this?", asked Trend a little stunned. "That's an awful lot of food."

"Oh please, I saw how much you can pack away", huffed Sam with one cocked eyebrow.

"You made lunch _for us_", elaborated Derek surprised and sat down on the bed.

"Uhm... Well...", started Sam, his grin faltering a little as he grew more unsure. "Unless you don't want it... I just thought it would be a nice idea, I guess, but I get if you'd rather..."

"Oh! Sweetheart, it was a lovely idea, I didn't mean it like that!", exclaimed Derek hastily. "I'm just a little surprised. I... didn't expect it. Trend, come here and sit down with us."

The blonde huffed annoyed, but still obeyed. After all, the delicious smell alone was enough to draw him in. Sam blushed a little self-consciously as his two masters came to sit with him. He had never cooked for others, always only more so for himself. He just hoped they'd like it. Why, he couldn't fathom. But he wanted to do something good, to earn their praise.

"There is an awful lot of bacon here", observed Trend as he took a date wrapped in bacon.

"Yes!", exclaimed Sam, his eyes sparkling. "It's _delicious_. Donny gave it to me. It tastes like heaven. I had to try lots of things with it. I've never eaten anything like it."

Derek grinned to himself, noting that apparently bacon was Sam's favorite food. Excited and happy Sam was something utterly adorable and Derek totally could get used to it. The three of them devoured nearly all of it within the next hour or so, just enjoying the good food.

/break\

Donny was blushing furiously as he sat at the table in his room, then stood and walked around it before sitting down again. Then he paced some more. The food was getting cold and Sander still wasn't there. What if he wouldn't come at all? Maybe he had gone out with the other knights? Or had been invited to eat with his parents? It was presumptuous and stupid of him to assume that Sander would return to Donny's chambers. Huffing frustrated, he poked a date with bacon-wrapping before putting it between his lips, sucking a little and licking it.

Which was what Sander saw when he entered. Donny, licking and sucking on a piece of weird-looking food, that beautiful, pink tongue darting out every now and again between the slightly parted rosy lips. Those lips were such a dark shade of rosy though, because of Donny's natural olive-colored skin. It had become Sander's second-favorite color by now. His favorite had always been turquoise, but now that bright and brilliant shade of Donny's eyes had a special place in Sander's heart. Exactly those sea-green eyes stared at him right now, surprised and flustered.

"Sander", mumbled Donny around the date in his mouth, hastily swallowing. "Uhm, hi."

"You were there", accused Sander embarrassed as he slumped down in a chair next to Donny. "Even though I told you I didn't want you to go. And you even dragged Sam along."

Donny ducked a little, one hand in his neck. "I—I'm sorry, Sander. I should have res-"

"Thank you", interrupted Sander softly, looking deep into Donny's eyes. "I thought I would be embarrassed, but it really helped, knowing that... that I had your support."

"Always", assured Donny with a soft smile. "Now, I... uhm... I made dinner, together with Sam. I thought you would be hungry after training. I thought we could maybe eat and you tell me how it went and how well you're getting along with the others and stuff..."

There was that blinding, brilliant smile again, aimed Donny's way as Sander straightened some. "I'm starving! Great! I... But... You cooked yourself? F—For... me?"

"Please try it", pleaded Donny concerned. "I know you think I'm a prince and I shouldn't do certain things, but I wanted to try and cook myself and I'd be very happy if you'd eat it, Sander."

Sander blushed and nodded slowly, staring at the pretty prince. How could he possibly offend the prince by declining, after all? He was reluctant when he took the food though. No one had ever cooked for him. Like, specifically for him. The slaves had gotten the scrapes from the trader.

"Please be good, please be good, please be good...", whispered Donny beneath his breath.

Sander's eyes sparkled amused as he heard that. It was incredible how human Donny was. That he'd really worry about such things. He was so kind and sweet and... wow. A good cook. Sander moaned softly as the taste of the pasta's sauce seemed to explode in his mouth. Donny blushed _furiously_ at the sound. It was nice and deep and tempting. Donny wanted to hear it again.

"Y—You... like it?", asked Donny shyly, blush still prominent on his cheeks.

"It's _awesome_! I've never eaten anything better!", mumbled Sander around a mouth full.

He was literally stuffing his face, much to Donny's delight. The feeling of Sander's praise was as though Donny was floating on a cloud. It actually took effort to concentrate on Sander's words, because all the moaning and gasping and praising were distracting. Also, happy Sander was cute.

/break\

Derek was painfully hard as he was laying on his bed. After dinner, Trend had suggested for him and Sam to train some more, because Sam had told them about Sander's training and there had been that melancholic, yearning look on Sam's face. So right now, Derek had the perfect view on Sam's ass while Sam was straddling Trend's waist, sword pressed against the blonde's throat.

"I win", panted Sam, sounding immensely proud.

His brain froze for a second. He had his sword on Trend's throat, the blonde pinned beneath him. It would only take one clean slice and Trend would be out. He could finish the king within seconds, before even a scream could escape Derek's throat. Out of the window, through the garden and he may even be out of the city before anyone would know what had happened in this room. Onto one of the ships in the harbor and he could start a new life, no one would know he was a carrier. He could get an honorable life back. But... He didn't want to. He didn't want to run away and he _really_ didn't want to hurt either Trend or Derek. That realization actually knocked the air out of him.

"Samuel?", asked Trend reluctantly, eying the sword that was digging into his skin.

He was well-aware of the situation. As well as Sam. He had the same scenario in his head, knew Sam would have an easy time finishing him off now and running. He gulped hard, but Sam just shook his head slowly and cleared his mind. The scenario and any other thought vanishing.

"Do I get a prize for winning, master?", asked Sam cheekily, looking over his shoulder.

The pressure on his sword left some and it would be easy for Trend to knock it out of Sam's hand. Strangely enough that was the reason why Trend didn't knock it out of Sam's hand. Derek cocked his head curiously, looking at the flushed carrier who seemed eager for a praise. And a prize.

"What would you want, sweetheart?", asked Derek interested. "Now get off my Trend, cutie."

"Jealous brat", muttered Trend amused as Sam climbed off him and both stood.

"A... hair-cut", admitted Sam slowly, pulling on one of the shoulder-long strands of peanut-hair.

Derek opened his mouth to ask, but then he closed it again. Right. Only the master decided over any kind of body-alterations, even if it was something as simple as a hair-cut. Smiling brilliantly, Derek nodded and opened his arms widely, motioning for Sam to come. The carrier looked reluctant, but he obeyed and crawled onto the bed to sit in Derek's lap. Trend smiled amused when he noticed the happy look on Sam's face as he snuggled up to Derek, with Derek caressing his hair.

"You did good, little one", whispered Derek, kissing Sam's temple. "I'll ask Sara to cut your hair tomorrow, sweetheart. Under one condition. It won't come off completely, okay? I love how soft it is and I like its color, it'd be a shame if you'd go bald, darling."

"Okay", nodded Sam obediently, getting more comfortable.

/break\

Nico smiled amused as he entered their chambers to find a pouting queen sitting on his bed. Percy had his arms crossed over his large belly, glaring down at it, his lower lip pushed forward.

"My love?", inquired Nico curiously, tilting his head.

"Why won't she come out?!", complained Percy, directing his glare at Nico. "Silena said she should be out by now! Why won't our baby come out to join us?! Doesn't she like us?"

A strained smile spread over Nico's lips as he joined Percy on the bed. His queen was energetic and confident and good at taking care of himself. Being on forced bed-rest because the baby was due any day now, it was driving Percy insane. The carrier was independent and used to doing things himself, but right now, he was feeling useless and that was a feeling Percy Jackson did not like, not even now that he was Percy di Angelo. Laying his arms around Percy's waist, he pulled his queen up against his chest. Percy huffed annoyed, but he still got comfortable.

"She will come when the time is right", assured Nico softly, kissing Percy's earlobe. "Remember how it was with Jack? He came way too early. So... be glad this little one decides to stay in until she's truly ready to face the world. I know it's hard for you, but try to relax, love. It's not good for you and the baby to be so riled up, Percy. Just... lean back and do nothing."

"I don't do _nothing_", muttered Percy with a pout. "I don't do sitting still."

"I'm aware of that", deadpanned Nico amused. "It's alright. I'll be with you, my love. We'll do nothing together, mh? Then it won't be as hard on you."

"You have a kingdom to rule", pointed Percy out, albeit reluctant.

"And I have a queen to take care of", countered Nico. "The kingdom won't fall just because I'm not there for a while. My queen however seems short of dieing of boredom without me."

"You make a good point", nodded Percy pleased and leaned up to kiss Nico's chin. "Tell me a story, Nick. Entertain me. Tell me... how you met Reyna for the first time. I know she is your best friend, but she's not exactly from around here, unlike Octavian, Luke, Jason and Annabeth."

Nico smiled slightly and took a deep breath, caressing Percy's hair. "Reyna was a slave from the New World. She was supposed to scrub the floors, but... she was so different. She was a fighter. When I first saw her, when I was... thirteen, I think... I was an outsider. I was the prince so no one really dared to talk to me or anything. But Reyna was different. She didn't give a damn. We soon became friends, but when I noticed how she was treated because she was a slave... I requested my father to put her to other use than scrubbing kitchen-floors. And even though handmaiden was not what she wanted, it was better. Because I allowed her to do more than she had been able to before. When I noticed that she was very clever and good with her hands, I asked Jason, who used to just be my bodyguard back then, to train her. That's how those two got together too."

"So basically, you like taking in strays?", teased Percy with a small smile.

"Says the one who brought us the Stolls 2.0", muttered Nico and rolled his eyes.

"Hunter and Hayden are adorable", protested Percy with a pout. "And Travis and Connor really settled down ever since they adopted the boys. Well, they still pull a lot of pranks and get on people's nerves, but I think they're more well-behaved these days."

"That... is wishful thinking, my dear", deadpanned Nico with a snort.

"Our son however seems to be just like us. He's taking in strays too", smiled Percy softly.

"Mh...", nodded Nico thoughtful, nose buried in Percy's hair.

Percy frowned slightly at the weird expression on Nico's face. "What are you thinking?"

"That there will be heartbreak once Derek and his court leave again", stated Nico softly, brushing his lips against the nap of Percy's neck. "Sander and Sam are like brothers. And Donny... is very smitten with Sander, if Sander would ask it of him, Donny would let him go with Derek."

"But... that would break Donny's heart", observed Percy wide-eyed.

"Yet he'd still do it if that was what Sander wants", whispered Nico with a nod. "Because he's very much like you, my love. He'd do everything to make those he loves happy."

Percy frowned upset. He'd prefer it if Derek and the others could just stay, but Derek was a king, he had to return to his own kingdom. Together with Sam. But it would hurt both Sam and Sander to be separated. Somehow, he dreaded that fateful day already.

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter will have Sander accidentally walking in on Donny trying to have a good time on his own. Poor, embarrassed boys. Sammy will witness another blowjob between Trend and Derek, buuut this one... takes quite the different turn. *wiggles eyebrows* Well, expect naughtiness in the next chap!_


	13. The Royal Coming

PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || The Royal Carriers || Sonny || PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO

Title: The Royal Carriers – Two Kingdoms, One Mindset

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, masturbation, anal, oral, mpreg, pregnancy, slavery, male carrier discrimination, violence, rape, dealing with rape, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Sander/Donny, Luke/Thess, Percy/Kitty, Luke/Octavian, Herc/Thea, Joe/Nico, Marshall/Sara, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Tempest/Blackjack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, Tyson, Tempest, Blackjack

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Phylicia Rosenberg, Hunter Hood, Hayden Hood, Bellatrix la Fey, Sara Mers, Joanna Foxx, Sedanur Aykan

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Chrysander Rodriguez, Charisma Rodriguez, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, James Charles di Angelo, Laura Silena di Angelo, Jackson Tyson di Angelo, Matthew Robert Chase, Theadora Tiphane Chase, Lucas Thomas Chase, Tristan Frederick Chase, Hercules Grace, Thalia Hylla Grace, Jupiter Perseus Grace, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Elizabeth Mason, Amarilla Cage, Anthismos Cage, Kathryn Ellen, Alabaster Ellen

Own Horses: Rush, Fighter, Shadowchaser, Trickster, Nightowl

Summary: After King Hades had died, Nico had ascended to the throne, just a lost and lonely little prince, unsure what to do with himself. An allied king named Matthew had helped him on his rocky path and when King Matthew passes away, leaving his only son and heir Derek in quite the similar situation, Nico wants to provide the same kind of guidance for Derek that he had received.

Nico's heir and pride Donny had grown up being close friends with Derek so Nico sends his son to comfort Derek and invite him over to their realm, to ensure Derek that he had an ally in Nico.

In a world where some males are born with the ability to carry children, seen as a present from the gods and sold as valuable slaves, Nico could call himself lucky to own Percy, who had blessed him with seven wonderful children so far. When love had blossomed between them, the slave had risen to become Nico's queen. And now that Derek was the only one left of his family, Nico wants to give Derek a beautiful and kind carrier as a coronation present, because Derek needs an heir.

Derek, involved and in love with his adviser Trend, had his eyes set on a carrier-slave who had danced on the annual Spring Celebration, but the boy had slipped away from him. It's his luck that Donny manages to track exactly that carrier down to have him waiting in Donny's home for Derek's visit. When finding the carrier named Sam, Donny also finds something gorgeous for himself.

Now Donny has Sander and is falling in love with his slave, even though the young carrier-prince needs to find a suitable king, while Derek and Trend deal with their previously abused carrier.

**The Royal Carriers**

_Two Kingdoms, One Mindset_

_Chapter 13: The Royal Coming_

Trend and Derek were cuddling on their bed, Derek curled together on Trend's chest. The blonde was carding his fingers through dark curls. They were waiting for Sam and Sara to get out of the bathroom again – the handmaiden was supposed to cut Sam's hair now.

"May I present to you now, the new Sam", announced Sara as she got out first, grinning broadly.

Both boys on the bed blinked in slow-motion when their little carrier entered again. The sides of his head were shaved off, but a one hand broad stripe of peanut-colored hair ran along the middle of his head. The hair that had remained was shorter now, about two inches in length.

"That looks...", started Derek before cooing. "Absolutely adorable! Come here, cutie!"

Sam smiled relieved at that and crawled into the bed to his masters. For a moment, he had feared the others wouldn't like it and he didn't know what to expect then. But apparently his king appreciated the new hair-cut. Once he was sitting on the bed, Trend grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up against the blonde's chest. Sam blushed at the close proximity.

"You look beautiful, Sammy", whispered Trend softly, caressing the newly cut hair.

"Thank you for the praise, I'm proud of my good work too", huffed Sara and rolled her eyes.

"You're dismissed, Sara", nodded Derek absentmindedly, swatting Trend's hand away.

He grinned pleased as he started patting Sam's head, feeling the softness of the hair. Sara smiled fondly as she watched the trio cuddling on the bed. Sam looked so relaxed as he was stuck between Trend and Derek, with the other two caressing his hair and cooing.

/break\

When Donny woke up, he was all alone in his room. It took him a moment to realize what was different. Sander hadn't woken him. Donny had gotten so used to getting woken up by Sander, but Sander wanted to spend the whole day with his family today. So Donny actually got the morning all to himself. What was he supposed to do with himself? Sitting up some, he looked down at the tent his blanket was spotting. Well, there was something he hadn't done in a while and right now, he was having these kind of problems more often than usually. Wet dreams. The first time it had happened, he had felt very embarrassed about it and ran to his mommy, afraid something was wrong with him. It was, up to this day, the most humiliating conversation he had ever held with his mother.

Closing his eyes and relaxing some, he let one hand slip into his pants to grasp his hardness. Moaning softly, he started to stroke himself. He kept having _a lot_ of naughty dreams these days. About Sander, mostly. Sander's sixpack, Sander's arms, Sander's smile, the way Sander moved during training. At first, it had only been those things. Observations. But by now, the dreams and images were far more intense. Sander, holding Donny, kissing Donny, doing... well, a lot of other things to Donny. Things Donny had _never_ before thought about doing with someone else.

He knew how sex worked – yet another embarrassing conversation with his mother, thank you very much – but he had never met someone who had made him want to _try_ those things out.

The thought of having someone inside of him had always scared him, but with Sander, it wasn't a scary thought but rather an enchanting and exciting prospect. He wanted to be close to the sweet, kind and lovable brunette, as close as possible, even if that meant becoming one, in a way.

Caressing his hardness, he imagined it to be Sander's hands on his body, Sander's lips upon his own lips in a surely sweet and delicious kiss. Feeling the heat of Sander's body close by.

/break\

Nico stood in the doorway, watching fondly how his beloved queen was sitting on his bed, playing some kind of card-game, together with his midwife Silena, his handmaiden Piper, his adviser Annabeth and his best friend Leo. After the dinner party, Leo had started coming over more often, which was very much appreciated with Nico. The king was concerned for his queen, knowing that being coped up in his room was driving the hyperactive carrier crazy.

"Hah! I win again!", declared Leo excitedly, doing a little happy-dance as he threw his cards down. "You so stand no chance against little, awesome me! Woo-woo!"

"That's not fair! You so cheated!", countered Piper with a pout.

"I demand another round!", huffed Percy, pouting a bit too. "I'm the _queen_, you're supposed to let me win! Or else, I'll throw you all into the dungeon."

"Of course, seaweed brain", laughed Annabeth fondly, ruffling his hair.

"I _so_ would!", gasped Percy. "Do you doubt your queen?!"

"By no means, your grace", snickered Piper amused.

"Shush, let's get this game going. I'm on a roll", decided Leo and gathered all cards again.

Nico smiled to himself and just wanted to enter, but then he felt a tugging on his arm. He came face to face with his own adviser and the head of the royal healers. Octavian looked oddly serious as he motioned for Nico to follow him. Nodding slowly, the king did as requested.

"Octavian?", inquired the olive-skinned man when they reached the personal quarters.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Whatever Danny says is not true!"

Nico blinked and stepped back as a little blonde came running up, colliding face-first with Octavian's stomach. She looked up at him with large, blue eyes, looking all the innocent kid that she claimed to be. But when her older sister Danny followed them, the frown on Danny's face was more than an indication that the innocence was feigned.

"She was drawing on my notes! _Again_!", exclaimed Danny irritated. "How am I supposed to finish my studies if I have unicorns dancing on my pictures of the human heart?!"

Octavian frowned and knelt down in front of his younger daughter. "Elizabeth. You know you're not supposed to draw on our important scrolls. Please go to your room. You'll stay there until dinner."

The fourteen-years old huffed, but obeyed. Danny still looked annoyed, at least until she spotted the scrolls her father was carrying and the fact that the king was with him.

"Oh. Uhm, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll be outside, I'm meeting with Nico", said Danny softly.

Nico frowned. So Leo had brought his firstborn with him to the palace? The blonde girl left and Octavian turned toward his king, serious as ever. Nico didn't like it, not one bit.

"Percy is overdue", stated Octavian as he sat down.

"I'm well-aware of that", sighed Nico annoyed. "He's practically constantly complaining about it."

"You don't understand", countered Octavian gravely. "If the baby won't come on its own and soon, both your queen and your heir are in grave danger. Carrying the child that much longer than he's supposed to, can be deadly for both of them. If he hadn't given birth by next week, I'd recommend surgery. I already spoke to Will Solace about this option."

Nico stiffened. Surgery was dangerous. It was an option to get the child out of its mother, but in ninety percent of the cases, the mothers died of infection weeks later, if not during the surgery itself.

"Percy will be alright", declared Nico evenly.

"I do hope so too", agreed Octavian. "However, if you don't act, you may lose them both."

"If I act, I may lose Percy. And I can never lose Percy", stated Nico seriously.

/break\

Sander was humming contently to himself as he hurried back to Donny's chambers this morning. He wanted to spend the day with his parents and sister, but it was his job and privilege to wake Donny up in the morning. So after a short, nice tea with his parents, he told them he'd have to go back for a little and see to their prince. Now, armed with a tray of cookies and two hot chocolates, he was heading back to his prince's chambers to wake Donny and tell him how nice breakfast with his parents had been, how proud he was of being a big brother now. But he didn't want to startle Donny awake, so he entered through his own room. Though once inside and once the door to the hall was closed, he paused. There were sounds – whimpers and soft moans – coming from the prince's bedroom. Hastily putting the tray of small breakfast down, he rushed into the other room, thinking his beloved prince was hurt and in pain. He couldn't let his Donny be in pain!

"Are you alri-", started Sander, panic in his voice.

He only made it two steps into the room before he stumbled and froze. Donny was definitely not in pain, he rather looked like he was in a lot of pleasure. Rosy lips were swollen from Donny biting them to keep the moans in, just like he was doing now, but it didn't work very well seeing as the little sounds continued. One hand was laying on his olive-toned chest, the robes pushed up to reveal all that delicious skin, the fingers twirling one of the dusty-pink nipple. The little knob was so cute and hard as it was being twisted by nimble fingers. The other hand was down Donny's pants, obviously jerking the prince's cock. Sander's head nearly exploded with all the blood flooding it.

"Oh my gods, Sander!", exclaimed Donny wide-eyed and humiliated as he noticed the brunette.

He sat up, gaping at Sander, hastily removing his hands from his body as though he had been doing something illegal. Sander just stood there, staring bewildered and embarrassed. And aroused. Donny's eyes were drawn to the obvious tent in Sander's robes.

"I—I'm so sorry, my prince, I didn't mean—I shouldn't have—I should go!", stammered Sander.

"N—No, I... It's not your fault", interrupted Donny hastily. "I mean, you don't need to apologize. We never really established a rule about knocking and stuff... If anything, I am sorry for putting you into this awkward situation, Sander. Really."

They stared at each other for a long, silent moment. Sander's eyes wandered over the tempting picture of Donny with swollen lips, still panting a little, nipples hard and still revealed, pants sporting a tent. This was going to haunt him for many sleepless nights.

"I—I... I'll leave you to, uh, it. I'm sorry for interrupting, my prince", mumbled Sander red-faced as he returned to his own chambers and closed the door rather firmly.

Like Donny could finish jerking off with Sander in the next room. His ears were on fire as he stood to head to the bathroom and take a rare, cold shower to get the hormones out of his system for now. Scratch the conversation with mom about sex, _this_ was the most awkward situation of his life.

/break\

Sam smiled as he walked the hall with Jimmy on one hand and Silly on the other. The twins were babbling on and one, one started and the other finished the sentence so by now Sam had completely lost count on who was telling him what. The way those two were in synch was scary.

"Slow down some, you two", laughed Sam amused. "I don't understand a single word."

"Your hair looks amazing!", gasped Silly, staring up at him adoringly.

"I wanna have a haircut like that too! Do you think mommy will allow it?", asked Jimmy.

"I somehow doubt that", smiled Sam, ruffling both their hair.

"Will you play with us, Sam?", inquired Jimmy hopefully.

"I dunno. But you two are supposed to have breakfast with your family now", stated Sam, acting thoughtful. "But perhaps we can play later, if you behave and ask your mother."

"Yes!", cheered Silly, hugging his midsection. "I really, really, really like you!"

A small smile played on Sam's lips as he patted her head. "I really, really, really like you two too."

And he did. Those two kids were so adorable. They were the kind of kids he wanted too. He waved them goodbye as they headed to the dining hall for the royal family's breakfast. He briefly wondered if his own king was already in the dining hall too. He wasn't feeling particularly hungry himself, so he decided to return to Derek's chambers for now. If the king was still there, he'd go to breakfast with Derek and Trend. If they were already eating, they would probably bring something with them for Sam for later. Slipping into his bedroom through its separate door. He was still rather excited about the reactions he had gotten for his new haircut – Derek and Trend seemed to really like it and when he had met Sander in the kitchen earlier, the brunette had complimented him on it, when he had run into the twins after that, they had started throwing a fuss about how awesome it was. This kind of praise made his cheeks feel hot and a grin spread over his lips.

"Come _on_, Sammy said he'd go out and help with the breakfast. If he met anyone on the way, he may be gone for like an hour or so. Let's use the time good", pleased Derek's voice.

Sam tilted his head curiously as he walked over to the door connecting his bedroom to the king's. By the looks of it, they were going at it again, trying to use the time of Sam being gone. Well, they couldn't know that Sam had been kicked out of the kitchen by the bossy cook, leaving again not ten minutes after entering, together with a chipper Sander who had gotten cookies and hot chocolate for his prince. Stepping closer, he peeked through the slightly open door. Derek was straddling Trend's waist, kissing along the blonde's jawline. The brunette was naked as he obviously tried to seduce his blonde lover, but the adviser seemed more interested in his book. Sam started to think that half the time, Trend only pretended so to annoy the impatient king because it gave him a kick to rile Derek up. Licking his dry lips, Sam took another step, nose pressed against the door.

"Babe, not now", grunted Trend annoyed. "You know I'm trying to keep up with those things so I can actually be _useful_ to you, my king. If you keep jumping me every time we do get a peaceful minute to ourselves, I'll never be up to speed with these trading contracts."

"Urgh, I hate when you're cockblocking me with being responsible", groaned Derek.

He had a cute pout on his lips as he collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His cock between his legs was pointing up into the same direction, quite the proud appendage. Sam's face flushed. The last time he had accidentally watched them, Trend's body had been covering it. But now he got a close enough look. It was thick and looked rather eager for some action. Sam licked his lips.

"I know you're trying to avoid the fact that you're the king now, love", whispered Trend softly, decidedly not looking up from his book. "But _I_ can't. Why don't I jerk you off and we get back on topic and I'll teach you who our major trading partners are?"

"Great compromise", muttered Derek, looking not very keen and very put down.

"I could take care of it."

It wasn't even possible to say which one of them was more startled by this – Sam, who couldn't believe that those words had left his mouth, Trend, who was surprised to see the brunette yet again spying on them, or Derek, who hadn't expected Sam to say anything remotely close to _that_. But here they were, Sam half stumbling into the room, looking startled by his own words and rather unsure now that he was facing his two masters. Trend and Derek stared at him, stunned.

"Sweetheart, I told you don't have to do those things", chided Derek, covering himself.

There it was – Derek kindly offering Sam an easy out of the awkward situation he had just thrown himself into. And there he was – having his mouth once again running away from him.

"I know", said Sam before he could stop himself. "B—But I'm offering."

That actually got Trend to put his book aside and blink surprised. Derek was gripping the sheets so hard, his knuckles turned white. The blonde knew how much Derek wanted this, wanted Sam.

"A—Are you... serious?", asked Derek stunned. "Do you really _want_ to?"

Sam wasn't looking him in the eyes though, he was staring at Derek's erection, hidden beneath the blanket, completely enchanted by this. And he knew he did. He wanted this, wanted him, them. Watching Derek and Trend had turned him on so much, being spanked by Trend had been an experience he found himself wanting to repeat. This cock he had just seen, it looked so fascinating, he wanted to taste it, to touch it. He wanted to make Derek feel the way Trend had made him feel when Sam had watched them. He wanted to be the one to pleasure the king, make him moan like that. Derek was kind to him, patient with him, sweet around him. Sam wanted to pay him back, but it was also so much more than just payback. He wanted to experience this in a _pleasurable_ way and seeing Trend and Derek together, it had actually looked like fun, like something enjoyable.

"Y—Yes", nodded the slave, licking his lips. "I—I mean, you don't have to let me. I never did this before, it's probably going to be awful and I may scratch you and-"

"Stop it, sweetheart", laughed Derek, eyes sparkling. "I'd like this, but only if you're one hundred percent sure that it's what you want. I don't want to force you, Sammy. If you're uncomfortable or if it'll become too much, then we can stop right away, is that okay, Sam?"

"Y—Yes", agreed Sam, a little relieved. "Thanks. So... uhm... what do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you want", chuckled Derek amused, cocking one eyebrow. "You said you want to try this, so... have fun and I'll be your playground, sweetheart."

Taking a shaky breath, Sam crawled onto the bed as Derek pushed the blanket away. Derek was even more beautiful all up close. Sam's cheeks heated up as he drank in the sight of his king. He had seen Derek before, when he had been a prince, on meetings at the castle when he himself still had been a general. And even back then, the natural beauty of the prince had enchanted him.

"You, go back to your book", teased Derek as he noticed Trend's intense eyes. "If you don't have time to suck me off, you don't have time to leer at us now, mister."

The blonde huffed and stared at Derek ridiculed, like he was trying to say _Do I look like I'll be passing this show?_ And Derek understood. This was a new and interesting twist. Sam shifted nervously where he was sitting between Derek's legs, tentatively touching the hardness, earning a little gasp from Derek, which in return startled Sam a little. His eyes searched Derek's, looking for approval. The face-splitting grin on Derek's lips as he laid in the sheets was a telltale. Sam laid down, in front of the hard cock, looking at it fascinated while tracing the veins on it with tentative fingers. He had never gotten such a close look on another cock before. It twitched and Sam jumped, startled once again. Trend chuckled fondly as he watched the curious little kitten, because that was what Sam reminded him of. A young kitten that was exploring a new territory on unsteady paws but still with the regular grace only cats possessed. Derek gasped as the rosy lips embraced him. Sam hummed once and pulled back again, blinking surprised.

"But that's rather big", pointed Sam out, thoughtful. "How is it going to fit without me biting it?"

"Try covering your teeth with your lips", advised Trend, smiling gently at the other boy.

Sam nodded in understanding, tilting his head as he tried again, this time fitting more of Derek in and earning a louder sound from his king. Sam pulled away again, which made Derek groan in frustration. But the king didn't say a word, leaving Sam to explore at his own pace. Sam leaned in again, not to take it into his mouth this time but to lick and nibble it. He gave it little cat-licks and went all around it once, from the top to the bottom and back, placing kisses along it.

"It's so... different", whispered Sam in awe. "Do you think I can fit it all in?"

"I don't-", started Trend wide-eyed, wanting to warn the boy.

But before he could finish the sentence, Sam already had Derek down his throat. He gave a strangled gasp at the for him new experience, but much to Trend's surprise, he didn't pull back this time. Instead, he took a moment to enjoy it before he started to tentatively bob his head.

"F—Fuck", groaned Derek, head thrown back in pleasure.

"I'll never get any studying done with you two around", muttered Trend beneath his breath.

Sam's pace increased as he eagerly deepthroated his king, but before Derek could come, he pulled back again, gasping for breath. He was flushed as he licked his lips and went back to licking and kissing along the shaft. For the grand finale, he started to kiss the head and lick along the slit. With a loud moan did Derek come, all over Sam's face, startling the the slave. Derek was panting and gasping for breath as he stared at the ridiculously enchanting picture of a flushed, wide-eyed Sam, covered in his cum. That would be enough to make him come, if not for the fact he just had an orgasm. Sam blinked a couple of times and licked his lips, tasting the salty quality of the cum.

"D—did... uhm... did you like it, master?", asked Sam shyly.

"If I...?", started Derek stunned, blinking slowly. "_Yes_, fuck yes, I liked it a lot, sweetheart. Come here., you did great. It was amazing, babe. Thanks for that, Sammy."

Sam flushed even darker and smiled brightly at the praise. Trend had to smile at that. It was as though Sam's goal had been to please the king and that was cute in a completely new way.

"What about you?", inquired Trend as he scooted closer and started caressing Sam's hair.

"I liked it too", admitted the carrier a bit embarrassed. "I liked the sounds I could make you do."

"That's so adorable", cooed Derek with a laugh, leaning in to kiss Sam out of reflex.

He froze once their lips met and wanted to pull back, feeling like he was going too far now. But when he opened his eyes wide and made to pull back, he noticed that Sam had his eyes closed and wasn't even attempting to move. So Derek stayed and moved his lips slowly. Sam moved with him, leaning into the kiss. Smiling softly, Derek laid his arms around Sam's waist.

"I actually meant to ask; What about your own hard-on", stated Trend amused.

"Oh. That. Uhm...", mumbled Sam as he and Derek parted.

"Would you like me to return the favor?", asked Derek amused, wiping some cum off Sam's cheek.

"What? No!", exclaimed Sam wide-eyed and scandalized. "You're the _king_, you can't do those things, not to a slave like me, no. That's completely inappropriate."

"Would you like _me_ to return the favor in his stead then?", offered Trend with a smirk.

Sam's red face and the way his eyes lit up with want was all the answer needed. Trend cautiously adjusted Sam to lay on the bed, the blonde's movement was slow and tender, giving Sam the chance to bolt at any second. The carrier didn't look relaxed at all, but then Derek pulled him against his chest, holding onto Sam and kissing his neck in a calming manner. Within moments, he was naked. Surprised, little sounds escaped his throat at the new experience of lips upon his skin and a mouth around his cock. It was utterly exciting and different for Sam. Never before had anyone brought pleasure to _him_. All Leroy had ever done was to _take_. But Trend was giving and it felt so incredible. The warmth and the tender touch, the cunning tongue wrapping around his arching hardness. Sam was mildly embarrassed at how fast he came and he was plenty embarrassed that he came inside the blonde's mouth, but his embarrassment reached a whole, new level when Trend just swallowed it and smiled at Sam amused. Exhausted by his own orgasm did Sam collapse against his king, who was holding him, _catching him_. Trend climbed back up to join them, embracing them both.

/break\

All the while, Sander and Donny were still in their respective chambers, blushing furiously and trying to find a way to talk to each other. They were bathing in their individual embarrassment.

"S—Sander?", asked Donny unsure as he gathered all his courage.

"Yes, my prince?", called Sander back, face beet red as he faced the door.

"I just want you to know that it's... uhm... alright", continued Donny, not certain where he was going with this. "I mean, you didn't mean to walk in on me and I'm sorry for putting you into this awkward position, but _please_ talk to me and stop hiding. I don't want things awkward between us."

Taking a deep breath, Sander stood and entered Donny's chambers. "Yes. You're right. I'm sorry. I... uhm, I'll continue blushing for a while longer though. Uhm... shall we go to breakfast...?"

"Yes", smiled Donny brightly as he stood. "Let's go and get breakfast."

Sander was blushing furiously as he walked to the dining hall with his prince.

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter will have the birth of Hazel Pandora, a lot of angst and also a lot of family fluff and comfort-cuddles!_


End file.
